


Complicated

by ap23



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap23/pseuds/ap23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at fan fiction, in fact my first attempt at writing. <br/>A twist to the ending of S3 E12. Franky Doyle, Erica Davidson and Bridget Westfall story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New beginnings

 

Franky broke away from Bridget's embrace when she heard the engine of a car near them start. She didn't know exactly what made her break it and gaze over, especially since she was rather enjoying her first kiss as a free woman, but she did. 

A pristine white Audi, not the latest model but definitely not more than a year old, with jet black rims that were a stark contrast to the sparkling white body and shining silver grill caught her attention. It was the type of car you see in commercials, and dream of owning one day. _Very nice,_ Franky thought, _very nice_ _indeed_.

Franky’s eyes quickly scanned the car, admiring the fine unmistakable design; it was only when her eyes peered through the windscreen to the female driver that her stare stopped dead in its tracks. Her eyes widened. A jolt of electricity penetrated her stomach and travelled north touching every nerve ending along her spine to the base of neck. She felt heat resonate through her as her body stiffened. It was hard to be sure through the lightly tinted windows. It was definitely a woman, with free flowing auburn shoulder length hair, sitting in the driver’s seat with the rigid posture of a catholic school teacher. _It couldn't be. No way_. Franky thought as she squinted to get a better look at the driver. But Franky would know that hair anywhere. God knows she spent enough nights madly digesting the colour, imprinting it into her imagination, visualising it falling loosely against her naked shoulder after.....

“ _Everything ok?”_ asked Bridget following Frankys gaze to the car, that was now just sitting idle in the car park, _“someone you know?”_

With her arms still looped around Bridget's waist, she shook her head slowly side to side, unable to speak and unable to break her stare away from the car.  That white car that is just sitting in the carpark, standing out like a beacon against the concrete coloured sky background.

_“Give us a sec”_ she said finally, breaking her embrace from Bridget, not turning back to look back at her as she and started to move towards the car. 

Franky wasn't acting in a malicious manner, she just needed to confirm who was in the car, to....Franky really wasn't sure what she was doing,  all she knew was that she had to move to the car, to see inside, and to look at Bridget, the woman that had helped her deal with her anger, face some of her demons,  gave her a reason to leave Wentworth, would just make it too hard. 

Franky didn't know what she was feeling, there was a plethora of emotions and thoughts racing through her.  Curiosity, nervousness, disbelief, fear, resentment, anger, was it even possible to hold such range of emotions in one moment?  She has to gain her composure, because for the first time in a long time she didn't know what the next move was going to be.  Fuck life had a cruel way of throwing you curve balls.  

Franky made sure she walked in front of the car, her index finger tracing the front of the bonnet, with the clear intention of blocking its path should the driver decide to make a swift get away. You would have to be stupid or desperate to try and run someone over in the front of a prison, and if the driver was who Franky thought it was, she knew she wasn’t stupid.

 


	2. That moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Chapter 3 and 4 will be up shortly. Hope you enjoy this chapter, like I said first time writing.

Franky felt her heart beat hard and fast against her chest, as she locked eyes with the driver. The nervous energy racing through her legs, and the butterflies dancing a fast and intense tango In the pit of her stomach, as she walked _Fuck, breath it out Franky_ she thought _be cool and breath it out._

There were skills you had to learn in Wentworth, keep your emotions in check and learn to expect the unexpected because if you didn’t, it could be the last move you make. Franky learnt that the hard way. Her mind momentarily flickered back to the time she tried to shiv Red in the laundry room, and her blade snapped against what she thought were Red’s ribs. That moment, that very moment there was when her entire prison life changed. She hadn't expected that, it wasn't part of her well thought out plan and it almost cost her life. She hadn’t expected Red to strap herself in magazines. Fucking ingenious, Red knew how to plan ahead, think of every scenario, Red wasn't cocky enough to think she was untouchable. That broken blade, the same blade that was supposed to secure her position as top dog, was now pushed up against her throat piercing her skin as she lay bloody and defeated on the cold concrete floor. Had it been anyone else holding that blade in that moment, had Red not had another plan, Franky knew she would have been leaving Wentworth in a body bag. Red knew to think ahead, she was a born planner and a born survivor.

It was the element of surprise that always fucked you up. This little encounter that was only a few steps away was so inconceivable to Franky, she didn't have time to prepare herself, didn't have time to plan and perfectly execute her reaction, her thoughts or her words.

The driver sat as rigid as a statue in her seat, hands positioned firmly on the wheel at 11 and 1 o'clock, allowing only her eyes to move as they followed Franky around the car.

Finally reaching the driver’s door, Franky hesitated for a moment, _Fuck it, rip that bandaid off_ she thought as she gripped the door handle and pulled. The door didn't budge, _of course the door would be locked,_ Franky thought as she smirked and scoffed all in the same movement. She motioned with her index to wind down the window.

From the corner of her eye she saw Franky try to open the locked door. She never used to lock her car door whilst driving, but after Wentworth she learnt that desperate people will take any opportunity that is in front of them, so don’t give them any reason to take advantage of you. You had to at least try to expect the unexpected, but there were some things you couldn't plan for, today for instance hadn't gone according to plan. She wasn't sure exactly how things were going to go, perhaps Franky would have told her to piss off, maybe she would have embraced her, but one thing is for sure she hadn't expected someone else to be waiting for Franky upon her release. That was not part of the plan.

With her eyes firmly fixed ahead, she tried to steady her breathing as she slowly and cautiously released her right hand from the steering wheel to open the window as per Franky’s command.  She couldn’t ignore her anymore. She had longed for this day for so long, but now it was filled with dread.

Resting her left arm on the roof of the car, Franky leaned in as the window slowly descended. The scent of perfume escaping the confines of the vehicle, finding its way to Franky’s senses, unlocking her memory banks and transporting her to a different time. It was such a distinguished smell, so warm and sensual with its oriental floral-fruity composition and traces of powdery vanilla. Instinctively she looked at Erica’s left hand still gripping the steering wheel, no ring. She couldn’t suppress her smile _I bloody knew it._

Franky’s eyes quickly scanned the interior of the car, high gloss black ash upholstery and coral red leather seats that perfectly accentuated the contours of Erica’s thigh and faultlessly hugged her arse. Franky’s eyes traced the form of her body stopping only when they reached Erica’s face. She felt a swell of emotions race through her body. She felt the anger rise from the base of her stomach. Erica knew how to push her buttons without even saying a word; it infuriated her that Erica kept her gaze fixed forward, not daring to look at Franky.

She slammed her hand on the car rooftop, surprising even herself with the force and making Erica jump.   _  
_

_You left me Erica”_ , despite their sharpness, Erica knew they were filled with hurt. _“You made me feel like nothing. You just disappeared left me on my own"_ Franky exclaimed

Erica felt a pang of guilt jolt through her heart. She knew those words had a deeper meaning. She knew they came from somewhere deep in Franky’s subconscious, from a time when she was a little girl and her father had left her to fend for herself against her abusive mother. She also knew Franky could be unforgiving. She recalled when Franky’s dad Alan desperately tried to reconnect with Franky after many years. Franky never forgave him and sent him away claiming she wanted nothing to do with him ever again. Is that how Franky saw her now, unworthy of her time, just like her dad? Erica shuddered at the thought.

A broken “ _I... I... I'm sorry_ ” was all Erica could muster as she turned to face Franky for the first time in 2 years.

Franky’s heart skipped a beat as their eyes met. Erica’s soft crystal blue eyes instantly calming her. She could never stay angry at Erica for long.  It’s funny how the moment you reconnect with certain people, no matter how much time has passed it feels like only yesterday that you spoke, but some people you could see and talk to everyday and never really feel connected to.

Erica cleared her throat.

 _“I heard your parole was accepted, and I know it can be difficult for women who have been in the prison system for some time to adjust outside the system so I thought I would come and see if you needed some assistance”_. Erica stated

Franky scoffed as she shook her head.

 _"Seriously"_ she mocked _“how many women have you met at these gates? I don't recall Liz saying you were here when she got out?_   She quizzed  _“Really Erica, after two fucking years that was the best you could come up with? I’m disappointed.”_

Erica could feel the heat rise to her cheeks in embarrassment, she knew it was a lame reason but it was the only one she could think of.

 _“But I see you’re in good hands”_ she continued, Erica could not keep the sharpness out of her tone as she stared piercingly into Franky’s eyes.

 _Shit Bridget_ , Franky had momentarily forgotten about Bridget. Looking up over the roof of the car she saw Bridget patiently leaning against her own car with her arms crossed against her chest. Franky waved indicating she would be a few more minutes. It was obvious that Bridget was not impressed.  

 _For fucks sake, 5 minutes out and already I’m in the shits, I’ll just have to deal with her later_ she thought.

Looking back to Erica, Franky’s heart instantly sank, she could see the hurt in her eyes; the eyes never betray your true feelings.

 _“Obviously processing your release forms took longer than expected”_ Erica continued shifting uncomfortably in her seat _“and I only took a little time off work, so I better get back to work”_

_“Erica please...”_

_“I have to go”_ Erica interrupted sternly

 _“Fine. Fucking go_ ” Franky stated in frustration.

Two years may have passed but she knew when Erica emotionally closed up there was no getting through and it always managed to piss her off. She pulled away from the window and turned to walk away. She hadn’t taken more than two steps before Erica called her name out. Like a moth to the flame Franky was being drawn back. Why couldn’t she resist Erica. She saw Erica reach for something in her car as she turned back.

 _“Double espresso with milk on the side, and a couple of homemade Italian biscotti’s for good measure”_   said Erica smiling wearily, as she held out a large take away coffee cup and a white neatly folded paper bag, imprinted with the name Lia’s.

Franky could not suppress a smile as she took the coffee from Erica. Erica knew how to get under her skin, she just knew the little things to do that make you melt and feel warm all over. Looking deep into Erica’s eyes she opened her mouth to speak but...

 _“ Franky, don’t think I didn’t try and make contact with you over these past years, I did try._ ” And with that said, Erica turned her head quickly wound up her window and began to drive out of Wentworth.


	3. I'm not yours anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be up super soon. Please note I do not own any of these characters, reference is made to beautiful song by Aussie artist Julia Stone.

Feeling like someone had just punched her in the heart Erica inhaled a deep sharp breath. With what remaining courage she had, she looked into her rear view mirror. She didn't want to but the temptation to see Franky one last time, to see what she was doing was too much for her to resist. She felt her heart sink further than she thought humanly possible. Franky was positioned in the exact spot she had just left her, just standing holding the cup of coffee. It was with some relief to Erica that Franky hadn't automatically run to that other woman but maybe it would have made this moment easier. The hurt she was feeling was indescribable.

 _It only hurts like this when it matters_ she thought.

Franky was watching her car with intensity. Erica could tell she was chewing her bottom lip. Franky always did that when she was either thinking deeply or was very nervous thought Erica. Smiling a sad smile she recalled the many times she would watch Franky from the corner of her eye, chewing her lips during their tutoring sessions, particularly when she was concentrating on a hard question. Those lips that taunted her with their provocative words and promises of fulfilling her most hidden desires that were lying in the depths of her imagination.

 _"Today wasn't suppose to go this way"_  she mumbled as she shook herself back to reality and turned left out the gates of Wentworth.

Erica needed a moment to comprehend the occurrence of today as the realisation of what just occurred began to sink in.  Pulling into the nearest side street, the numbness that had washed over her body began to wear off.

Switching on the radio the soft somber words of the female vocalist struck her like lightening bolt. It was as if the song was written just for her. She listened as each acoustic cord painfully strummed at her heart strings;

_"And I can think of a thousand reasons why_

_I don't believe in you,_ _I don't believe in you_

_I'm not yours anymore_

_I'm not yours anymore_

_No, I'm not yours anymore_

_I'm not yours anymore...."_

 

Erica's shoulders began to shake as she dropped her face in the palms of her hands and sobbed.

 

 

> _"I'm not yours anymore_
> 
> _I'm not yours anymore_
> 
> _No, I, I'm not yours anymore..."_
> 
>  
> 
> _***************_

 

Franky scuffed her feet against the bitumen as the cat like taillights of Erica's car turned out of Wentworth. Erica's words still ringing in her ears, questions swirling through her mind, _who the fuck stopped Erica from seeing her? Had to be the Freak, who else could've it been?_

She knew she didn't have time to process these questions or what had just happened because there was someone else watching her as intently as the she had watched Erica drive off. Franky could feel Bridget's eyes focussed on her analysing her every movement.

 _Fuck I just need a few seconds alone to think_ thought Franky

The warmth of the coffee cup warming her fingers as a icy cool breeze rose and swept across her cheeks and she began walking towards Bridget.  Feelings of confusion increasing and an indescribable tightness in her chest building with every step.

As ironic as it sounded all Franky wanted to do was lock herself away in her cell. To get away and think, just for a few minutes. She spent so much of her time dreaming about her parole day, she hated being restricted by the walls of Wentorth but now she longed for her cell walls. People knew not to bother her when her cell door was shut. Even at her lowest point in prison when she had had lost her standing, and her allies, the other women still knew not to bother her when her cell door was closed. Part of it was fear of being bashed, even without Boomer, Franky knew how to defend herself, but it wasn't just that, it was just the right thing to do.

It was an unwritten rule in Wentworth, the women had enough respect to leave others alone when their cell door was shut. Everyone had their bad days in prison, even those that tried to look for the positive and tried to make the most out of every situation. The thing about prison is it penetrates every fiber in your body. The longer you stay the more you get sucked into the vortex of negativity and hopelessness. You try to convince yourself your coping by masking your feelings with jokes, but the reality is it slowly gnaws away at your core. So slowly you don't even recognise who you are becoming.

There's always the niggling reminder that you are stuck. Cameras and eyes in each corner capturing every encounter, every movement. It is exhausting to try and fight the claustrophobic feeling you would get some days. The only respite was to shut yourself away in your cell and be alone with your thoughts. Your cell became your sanctuary, your safe place.

Franky recalled the number of times she would see closed doors at the end of visiting hours. That's when the desire for isolation from the other inmates was always at its peak. As excited as you were to see family and friends from the outside, listening to their stories was just a sad reminder of what you were missing out on. Visiting hours were just cruel as they were wonderful.

 _How did today get so fucked up?_ she thought

 _"Wanna talk about it?"_ Bridget questioned when Franky arrived back to her.

 _"Nup, not really"_   she replied bluntly.

Even if she did want to talk about it 1, she wouldn't talk about it with Bridget, and 2 she wouldn't even know the words to say to try and describe what she was feeling.

_"well it's important to ..."_

_"Gidget seriously_ " Franky interrupted _"drop it for now._ " she said as she placed the coffee and biscuits on the roof of the car.

Wrapping her arms around Bridget's waist, slowly sliding her hands in Bridget's back jean pockets and cheekily squeezing her butt cheeks as she pulled Bridget's hips towards hers.

 _"It's nothing"_   Franky reassured, leaning in for another kiss. She knew she was lying, but Bridget didn't have to know that.

As soft and as welcoming Bridget's lips were, Franky found her mind wandering back to Erica and her words. Gently pulling away but still within a breaths distance away Franky whispered to Bridget  _"Get me the fuck out of here."_


	4. Halfway

Sliding into the passenger’s seat of Bridgets car, the aroma of the coffee filtered through piercing the fogginess of her thoughts with its rich smooth roasted beans. Franky contemplatively fingered the edges of the coffee cup, trying to understand what had just happened, as the invigorating odour beckoned her to take a sip. She brought the cup to her lips, deeply inhaling the strong undeniable bitter scent of the espresso coffee. She learnt early in her culinary training that you could tell how good a coffee was by its smell. In fact a big portion of taste is associated to smell and this was truer for coffee than anything else. As the dark liquid reached her lips, the bitter nutty taste made her taste buds explode with the deliciousness. Despite its now luke warm temperature, it was still undeniably the best coffee she had tasted in years. Franky let out a light moan as her taste buds ached for another sip of the smooth rich coffee that was taking over her senses.

 _"So, was that Erica Davidson?"_   questioned Bridget as she drove down an unfamiliar street. 

 _"What?"_ Franky could sense it was a loaded question. She felt herself getting annoyed and she couldn't stop it. Not only was this a topic she was did not want to discuss with Bridget, but she also hated it when people started sentences with the word "so". Franky always found it condescending; it was as if the other person was trying to dumb down whatever they were saying so she may have at least a chance of comprehending them. If it wasn’t said in a condescending manner then it was always said in an accusing manner, and another thing Franky was tired of, was being questioned.

_"Erica Davidson, the former Governor of..."_

_"I know who the fuck Erica Davidson is Bridget"_ interrupted Franky

It didn't escape Bridget that it was the first time Franky had called her by her proper name instead of the affectionately mocking Gidget. She wasn't sure exactly what it meant, but all her years as a psychologist taught her to look for the little things the unspoken words, the body language, the unusual. If she had her work note book with her she would have scribbled it down. Now wasn't the right time to question it, but it was stored in her memory banks to be analysed at a later date.

 _"How the fuck do you know her..."_ Franky barely finished the sentence when the realisation struck _"oh for fuck sakes, is nothing sacred? Was there anything else of interest in my fucking file, did it tell you how many times I went to the pisser?"_

Franky’s eyes started to close into slits as the swell of anger rolled around in her stomach. It was bad enough the screws monitored every movement in prison, but it always pissed her off how public and open her life was to the authorities or anyone else that took an interest. It was all in her file, every subjective thought about what type of person they thought she was.

 _"It was just a simple question”_ replied Bridget calmly as she gave Franky a composed side way glance _“I know she used to tutor you, and played a large part in supporting you through your HSC. Her abrupt departure may have upset you.”_

Bridget’s profession taught her how to diffuse a situation by keeping a calm tone. She knew that communication was made up of three parts, tone, body language and words, with tone and body language making up the lion’s share of how people interpret what is being said to them. More often than not arguments between people, especially couples started because of the tone that people used with each other, not what was said to each other. Noticing Franky hadn't interrupted her, she decided to press on.

_“I was just going to say it's important for your mental health and ability to move forward to deal with any negative issues from the past."_

_"If I wanted a fucking psych session, I would have booked a time”_ Franky spat.

Despite the overwhelming feeling of anger surging through her, Franky instantly felt guilty as soon as she said those words. She didn't mean for them to come out as harsh as they did. It wasn't Bridget’s fault that the sudden reappearance of Erica had gotten under her skin. Bridget was the best thing to have had happen to her in years. She challenged her, made her face some of her dark demons and deal with the deep internal issues head on. She hated it at the time. It felt like someone was pulling stitches out of her very soul one by one, but looking back it was what she needed. She wasn't in a good place mentally. She had hit rock bottom, she truly didn't believe she would get out of Wentworth alive and the only thing that gave her any glimmer of hope was Bridget's support, and even if she didn't fully understand the depth of her desperation, she tried to help.

Softening her tone _"I'm sorry, I was just taken by surprise”_   Franky said

Gently placing her hand on Bridget’s leg and slowly stroking circular motions over her thigh, Franky was trying to defuse this situation in her own way. Bridget nodded as they drove on in silence.

Leaving her hand rested on Bridget’s leg, Franky stared out the window watching the buildings flicker past. It was such a change from the bland uninspiring walls of Wentworth. Each building and house had their own character and story to tell. She had never appreciated how beautiful the streets of Melbourne were, with their fusion of traditional gothic European architecture and modern city landscape. Victorian bay windows and slick modern architecture provided the perfect juxtaposition of old and new architecture. Franky watched as people sat at cafes, laughing, sipping coffee oblivious to how lucky they were to be surrounded by such beauty. She swore she would never take things for granted again. There were so many things to reacquaint herself with that her mind swirled at the possibilities of what to start with first. Despite all new these things to keep her occupied, she couldn't stop her mind wandering back to Erica, _how did she know today was her release date? Who stopped her from seeing her? If Erica was allowed to see her then what?_ There were so many questions that Franky disappointingly didn't know if she would ever find the answers to.

Winding down the window she stuck her head out letting the cool air graze though her hair. Inhaling deeply as the strong wind massaged her skin, she swore the air smelt different to Wentworth. Pulling back into her seat Frank saw Bridget smiling at her.

 _“Where we going anyway?"_   Franky asked as they pulled up to the traffic lights.

 _“Well first you have to check in at the half way house, and then....”_   Bridget let the sentence trail off

 _“And then aye”_ Franky said cheekily, purposely ignoring the mention of a half way house. She wasn't too fond of the idea of a half way house, and she didn't have time to organise another place to stay until she got on her feet. She would have to sort that out soon, then again anything had to be better than Wentworth.

 _“perhaps then we could.._.she said leaning closer towards Bridget _"we could explore that, what it's called again I can't remember, the reason you couldn't be my therapist anymore?"_ Franky said confidently as she traced her tongue along the inside of her teeth

“I don't know what your talking about"Bridget claimed innocently

Bridget knew exactly that Franky was referring to. Her confession in the kitchen of Wentworth about her feelings for Franky had been a risky move. The reality was she didn't know what her feelings truly were, she was drawn to Franky, she was intriguing and very pleasing to the eye. When Franky asked if she was in love with her she honestly replied no, it wasn't love but it wasn't just lust either. There was something about Franky she couldn't put her finger on, she had charisma.

 _"Well, I look forward to reminding you”_ Franky breathed into Bridgets neck

 _“Well, I look forward to the reminder”_ Bridget teased back as she lent towards Franky, close enough to kiss  “ _but first things first, let's not break the rules your first day out.”_

 _"Tease"_   Franky joked as she fell back into her seat smirking.  _  
_

The houses looked shabbier and shabbier as they drove on. Garden fronts full of unkept front yards with overgrown weeds and excess furniture scattered the streets as well as the front porches. It was obvious they were driving into an industrial zone. Slick modern coffee shops were replaced by deli’s without outdoor tables or chairs. Smoke stained concrete walls lined the street, graffiti adding some colour to the otherwise starkness.

Bridget was starting to feeling guilty that she didn't just take Franky back to her place and offer her a place to stay, but Franky had to feel freedom. There was still so much work that Franky had to do on herself. There was still some very deep emotional issues to address which were evident by the two out bursts of anger she just had. Bridget was aware anger was Franky's defence mechanism, but she was also acutely aware that anger masks pain, and Franky felt a lot of pain, especially when it came to this Erica Davidson person.  

Bridget also had no intention of becoming one of those lesbian stereotypes that move in together after two dates and by the third date have two cats and are planning their wedding. She never quite understood that, perhaps it was her training on the human behaviour, but surely everyone knows the first 3 months of a relationship is the honeymoon period, where everything is amazing because both parties are giving 100% into a relationship. It’s after that people's insecurities start to surface and they began pulling at the relationship, taking more than giving, because they need to feed some deep rooted issue. It can lead to a breakdown, but the problem is people don't realise it, they start blaming the other person for changing when the reality is they have not dealt with their issues.

As confident as Bridget is in herself, Wentworth was a very small boring pond, and she was bound to stand out from the sea of teal and grey. Franky now had at her disposal the whole world of temptations including colourful younger women. The reality is she didn't even know what this thing her and Franky had was. She was attracted to Franky there was no denying that but what else, they had something. Bridgets mind began to stray as they drove silently down the street taking in all the surrounds.   _She called me Bridge_ t she thought, _I wonder what that meant, why did Franky choose that moment to distance herself from me. Obviously it's connected to Erica Davidson. Where does she fit in now, I would have thought that was all dealt with_. _Stop over analysing_ she told herself _it does you no good_. Try to enjoy the moment.

 _Turn right onto Marion Street, destination is on your left_. The GPS stated interrupting their thoughts.

Bridget turned into the broken street and pulled up against a tired looking three story building. Time had destroyed many parts of its two toned light green finish despite the many patches of amateur handy work trying their best to disguise the damage.

Franky let out a low whistle, _"this is halfway aye. What, halfway between here and hell?"_


	5. The bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have nearly completed chapter 6, so should be up shortly.

_"Sill gotta be better than Wentworth"_ proclaimed Franky as she stepped out the car and eyed the worn building in front of her.

Dark grey-blue coloured clouds were forming, threatening to creep in and steal the sunshine that was shining so brightly not less than an hour ago. It was typical of Melbourne's weather, a city renown for having four seasons in one day. A day could start off rainy and miserable and then instantly turn into warm and sunny day and vice versa. An umbrella was an essential accessory even if the forecast was for blue skies, a true Melbourean never knew exactly what the day would bring.   Breathing in deeply Franky noticed a few drops of rain starting to scatter the pavement and form little random specks of darkness against the otherwise pale grey surface as she made her way towards the front door. Pushing open the heavy vintage wooden door took more strength than she thought it would. She was instantly faced with a strong musty smell that was a stark contrast to the crisp smell of the air outside. It smelt like old women. It reminded her of her elderly neighbour growing up, Mrs Lasscott, she had an odd smell, a combination that could only be described as mothballs and strong floral perfume.

Franky quickly scanned the dimly lit foyer. It was clean but age and the lack of maintenance had taken its toll. Tall mocha coloured ceilings hovered over the the dark carpet that was weaved with an intricate pattern in a conscience attempt to hide any stains. Structurally the building was beautiful with its tall ceilings, wooden staircase, it would have been beautiful in its day. Frankys eyes cast across the room to what she assumed was the receptionists desk.

Behind a bar high dark heavy wooden desk sat a plumpish weathered lady with greying shoulder length hair, flipping mindlessly through a magazine. She barely acknowledged Franky and Bridget as they entered. She reminded Franky of an older version of Linda, a prison guard from Wentworth. Linda really didn't give a shit about being at Wentworth, her job was a means to an ends. Everyday she would go through the motions,  as long as that pay check rolled in every fortnight Linda was happy. Her lack of caring and passion worked in Franky's favour many times. She had snuck in mobile phones and other contraband items for Franky, naturally at a price. Linda was the complete opposite of Vera, another prison guard who took her job very seriously. Even if Franky had offered Vera a million dollars there is no way she would even sneak in a lipstick let alone a mobile phone. Vera played things by the book. Her entire self worth was based on Wentworth.   _Poor old vinegar tits,_  thought Franky _she was alright. Her heart was mainly in the right spot until the freak came in. She changed became harder. That's what prison does, it changes you, whether your a guard or a prisoner._

Franky thought back to Reds first day at Wentworth, she looked so meek and mild that everybody thought It must of been a mistake that she was in prison. Some of the women even took bets on how long it would take for her to crack. There's no way anyone looking at Red on her first day in prison would have expected her to be such a formidable person, capable of murder in the most brutal of ways. Stabbing someone in the neck with a pen is not something you heard about everyday not even in prison. The deliberately loud flipping of magazine pages broke Frankys thought pattern.

_"Hey I'm Franky, I'm suppose to check in"_

_"Franky who?"_  answered the woman in a raspy voice.

_"Doyle, Franky Doyle"_

Barely looking up at Franky, the woman lifted her magazine to scan a typed piece of paper hidden beneath it. _Obviously they get a few people a day here_ thought Franky

_"No Franky here"_

Frankys heart sank, not quite sure why she didn't really want to stay here.

_"Can you check again?"_

_"No need there's no Franky on the list"_ replied the woman curtly

Franky's curled her hands into fists as the sunken feeling was quickly being replaced by anger.

 _"Would you mind checking under Francesca Doyle"_ interrupted Bridget

_"Who the fuck are you? Her mother?"_

Franky felt the surge of anger resonate through her muscles as she slammed both hands on the desk and lent towards the woman. She wanted to grab this middle aged bitch by throat and throttle her, but she felt a soft hand on her arm gently but firmly pulling her back. What surprised Franky more was the woman didn't even flinch when she slammed her fists on the desk, it was as if she was expecting Franky to lose her temper or maybe she was hoping someone would punch her out so she could claim some sort of workers compensation and get her out of the miserable life she was living.

With a smile Bridget repeated _"please check under Francesca Doyle"._

The woman begrudgingly obliged.  Looking at the paper the replied _"yeah Francesca Doyle we have, level 1 room 6"_

Leaning back in her chair with a victorious smirk, _"See all you had to do was say please ....Francesca"_ said the burly woman purposely drawing out the pronunciation of her name out

Only one other person dared to call her Francesca, and that was Jacs. Jacs was top dog of Wentworth and Franky's nemesis for a very long time. Jacs had an uncanny way of knowing people vulnerabilities and knowing all the things to do to stay on top, although she never actually got her own hands dirty. Jacs always looked calm but the reality was her mind never stopped, she was always calculating and contriving ways to hold her position of power. That meant more to her than anything else, she would do whatever and use who ever to stay top dog. Calling Franky by her proper name was all about establishing a hierarchy, establishing a grander distance between the two a subtle way of saying "I am above you". Curling her fingers to grip the top of the reception desk, it took ever ounce of restraint not to punch this woman in the nose. Franky knew this type of behaviour all too well, it was about establishing authority. There was no way this woman was going to beat her, but as much as she wanted to punch her, she knew she couldn't do that now. In prison she could get away with it, no one word lag on you, but on the outside it was a different story and she didn't feel like fucking up her parole in less than 24 hours.

 _"Thank you"_   said Bridget interrupting the staring competition that Franky and this nameless woman were having. " _Can we have the keys please."_

Still smirking and staring at Franky she handed Bridget the keys.

 _"C'mon Franky"_ said Bridget pulling at Frankys arm

As they started to climb the carpeted stairs the woman called up after them, _"Front door locks at 10.30pm, if you're not back by then your sleeping on the streets, bathrooms 2 doors down on your left"._

 _Fucking hell_   thought Franky, _how is this any different to Wentworth._

Reaching her door, Franky unlocked it to see a single bed with white stiffly folded sheets at the foot of it pressed up against the custard coloured walls. A chest of draws and a wash basin were the only other items in the room. It was like her first day of prison but there was one significant difference that Franky instantly noticed. A large glass window. Automatically walking over to the vintage double hung window  Franky yanked it up letting the fresh air resonate through the room. It over looked the street the had just came down and she could see Bridget's car parked neatly at the front. _Still better than Wentworth_ she told herself.

 _"Let's check out the bathroom"_ said Franky as she turned to see Bridget at the door looking at her intently. " _You better not be fucking psycho analysing me"_

 _"No"_   lied Bridget.

Bridget hadn't realised she was being that obvious. She was analysing Franky, but not only because its her nature to analyse she told herself, but because she genuinely is concerned for Franky. She wants Franky to succeed and not become another statistic, and she wants a chance to see what this thing her and Franky have is. So far she had seen at least 4 outbursts of anger from Franky in just over and hour and it concerned her. She had come so far but there there was still work for her to do.

 _"You wanted to see the bathroom?"_ said Bridget in attempt to change the subject before Franky could question her further.

Bridget led the way down the hallway across the worn carpet, passing large heritage green doors, and stopping at one with a gold worn out sign that read bathroom. Bridget let Franky open the door, to their surprise the bathroom gleamed white, it was scrupulously clean. The walls were large white format tiles and the floor was made of a mixture of large white tiles interspersed with smaller peppery colour designer tiles. The vanity was also a brilliant white. There wasn't a bath but instead a spacious walk in shower. _It must of been newly renovated_ thought Franky. It was a stark contrast to the rest of the building. Franky had half expected a grandmas water closet but this was something else.

Franky let out a low whistle _"this is a bit snazzy isn't it"_ she said as she stepped into the room, and turning to see Bridget smiling at her.

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing. Just admiring the view"_

_"Oh yeah"_ Franky said as she sauntered over to Bridget sliding her hands around her waist and pulling her close.

Bridget nodded her smile broadening. Franky's eyes traced Bridget's face from her forehead to her chin. She cupped Bridget's ass in her hands and pulled her closer. Bridget's moan and her eyes sliding closed gave Franky some indication of what she was looking for. Franky traced Bridget's lips with her own lips. Bridget's mouth opening to allow Franky full access. With their tongues intertwined Franky grazed her hand along Bridget's waist, leading her hand upwards to cup her breast, her thumb rubbing over Bridget's nipple, that was now firm even through the thickness of the top she was wearing. Franky pressed closer as her hand began to trail down Bridgets stomach towards to the button of her jeans.

Pulling away laughing _"I'm a little old for public toilet sex don't you think?"_ Bridget said.

Franky knew there must have been a look of shock across her face. Public sex never bothered Franky, in fact she revelled in it. It was an opportunity to give her the upper hand by making others feel awkward. Even thou lately her sex drive and exhibitionist tendencies has decreased substantially, she was looking forward to working on getting her mojo back. Despite her mild disappointment she lent in and gently kissed Bridget.

_"Right then where to? Patience is a fucking virtue right?"_

_"Well I've seen your place, it's only fair you see mine"_

_"I look forward to seeing yours, Place that is"_ Franky mischievously replied as she she moved in for yet another kiss, before heading out the bathroom and towards the staircase.

Making their way down the stairs, Franky noticed the receptionist was still stifling through her magazine.

 _"See ya later petal. Don't miss me too much"_ Franky called out as she made her way to the exit _"oh and be a darl and make sure my dinner is ready by 6"_

Without looking up from the magazine the receptionist raised her middle finger in response.


	6. Mr Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggled with some of the paragraphs for this chapter - it's a bit of a bridging chapter to the next scene

Franky and Bridget had been driving for just over 15 minutes, discussing in depth how far up and firmly that carrot must of been placed in the receptionist from the half way houses backside.

 _"Did you see her. Fucking sour puss with that I just sucked 10 lemons face. Fuck me. You reckon she's got a fella, or keeps the local shop going with all the batteries she has to buy? Pussy's probably full of cobwebs"_ exclaimed Franky.

Laughing out loud, " _I have no idea and I don't want to find out_ " said Bridget

Bridget was refraining from asking Franky about Wentworth, during their drive back to her place. Franky had to be more than that now.  Bridget reminded herself as they continued their banter.

Franky noticed the houses and streets had began to change from unkept larger home and scarred lamppost with beat up old cars set tightly next to them, to cute tidy little maisonettes positioned neatly against the landscaped sidewalks. It was if they had crossed over an imaginary line of the haves and haves not. She had heard the saying wrong side of the tracks before, as a means of describing people from lower socio-economic backgrounds, but she had never seen it so clearly as she did now. You know wealth difference exists, but when you grow up in certain areas and never really venture out of your neighbourhood you don't get a true understanding of it. Only when the two opposites are this close together that the difference stands out more. 

It was then that Franky spotted a white Audi. Instantly her mind raced back to Erica. The questions were still playing a slow sonnet in the back of her mind. _How many times did she try to see Franky? What had Erica been doing since they last met?_

Like a great rush of water, the memory of their last encounter came flooding back to her. The kiss. Franky knew she had over stepped the mark when she pushed Erica up against the wall like she was just another inmate and not the governor of the prison.

For weeks she had been so frustrated with Erica, parading around the prison with that giant diamond engagement ring planted on her finger, as if it was some sort of force shield against their mutual attraction. Her constant calling of Franky into her office for one excuse or another hiding behind the bullshit guise that she cared for the women. Franky stopped herself, _that wasn't fair_ thought Franky, _Erica did care about the women, trying to establish rehabilitation programmes so the women felt some self worth and had some options other than crime when they left prison. Not to mention the effort she put into helping Franky get her HSC. She was fucking Mother Teresa in comparison to the Freak,_ admitted Franky to herself.

Thinking back to the lead up to the kiss, It was obvious that Erica had developed feelings for her, more than just a governor concerned for the welfare of a woman under her care. You can sense when someone likes you, there are always little signs. Erica even had a painting hanging in her office behind her desk of what looked very similar but not exactly like a cherry blossom tree. Long thin out reached branches tipped with vibrant orange flowers spread across the blue canvas. It was dissimilar enough not to be an exact replica of Franky's cherry blossom tattoo that curved along her body from the top of her rib cage to her hip bone, but the likeness between the two images was uncanny. The key difference in the painting being orange flowers and not rose pink blooms that masked Franky's body. Even Erica's subconscious was pulling her towards Franky.

The truth was Franky hadn't planned on kissing Erica that day in the governors office, but when the moment came she couldn't control herself. Driven by frustration more so than lust there was an abundance of factors that led to that moment. Franky knew that she and Erica had a bond. They were like two magnets in the same vicinity, hovering around the edges of their magnet field, the space where there is a constant tug of war between attracting and repelling against each other. Both Franky and Erica daring not to get too close because both of them knew they could easily snap together and stick like glue to each other. Franky kept Erica at bay with her humour and lewd comments and Erica by authority. They were both acutely aware that they had to keep some distance for many reasons. Franky knew that Erica's perfect little world would be turned upside down, and everything she had worked for would be in disrepair. As for Franky even with her following she would lose the trust of the women and be an outcaste, which in prison could cost you your life. It was a dangerous game they were both playing. But then it was that bloody engagement ring that changed things, it pushed Franky to a different level, it affected her more than she thought it ever could. She hated the way it would sparkle with rays of rainbow light when the sun or even the dim lights of Wentworth struck it. It all became too much. The reality is the kiss was a by product of all the emotions that where swimming around inside of her. She was tired of all the games that everyone was playing especially Erica. Franky knew she had nothing left to lose that day in the office.

That kiss itself was etched in Frankys memory. It had been a long time since she thought of it. She couldn't tell you how many nights she had spent in her prison cell thinking of that kiss, and fantasising about what could come next. It had consumed so many of her thoughts.

Franky replayed the scene in in her mind. Her eyes fixated on the road ahead as she recalled grabbing Erica's waist and pushing her against the wall. There was no turning back at that moment. She remembered the astonished look on Erica's face that Frankys had dared to cross that barrier that had firmly been put in place.

Franky slowly traced her thumb along her fingertips as if they had their very own memory and remanence of Erica's strong defined body beneath her soft silken shirt. It was the closest they had ever been to each other. There was always some physical distance between them, but this time it was just them. Franky remembered how surprised she was of Erica's strength as she pressed her hands against Frankys shoulders and tried to push her away. It was the first time Franky had seen true unedited emotion from her, but the adrenalin was pumping through Franky and she had an advantage, she knew how to use her body to gain the upper hand, and control the situation. She lunged her body weight against Erica, ensuring she was pinned against the wall and messily she crashed her lips against Erica's. It was rushed, chaotic and full of raw aggression. She pressed her tongue against the seam of Erica's lips. It could have gone either way, she could have easily been charged with assault, been thrown into the slot, and had extra added to her sentence but then, but then came the soft return. Erica had kissed back, Erica had surrendered to the moment. Franky softly and quietly inhaled at the memory of the softness and fullness of Erica's lips against hers, the fruity smell of her breath, the way her breasts moved against hers as Erica heaved in a breath and the soft warm touch of Erica's hand as she lazily strayed it against Franky's shoulders. Franky clung to that memory because in that moment Erica was the woman she should have been, had it not been for the restrictions of the prison walls, and the societal pressures she was so adamant to confirm to. That fleeting moment was so sacred and golden Franky wanted to keep it to herself and replay it over and over.

As if reading her mind _"It's a nice place",_ Bridget said nodding towards the now empty cup of coffee that was still in the cup holder, " _Lia's_." Breaking Franky out of her trance.

Bridget continued when she noticed Franky hadn't responded. _"Good food, all day breakfast on the weekends a gorgeous beer garden, and on the last Sunday of the month it turns into a the mini dance party called Red Ro_ _cket. It leans towards being a girl bar, but it is open for all."_

 _"The coffees nice"_ is all Franky offered in return.

Out of habit Franky had no intention in giving anything away. Another quick lesson you learn in prison is to keep your cards close to your chest. It's best not to show emotion or give anything away because it's too easily used against you. Red was the perfect example of that, fucking idiot kept going on and on about her daughter Deb. Everyone has an Achilles heel and that was hers. Too often Franky had thought that If Red had just kept her bloody mouth shut that kid would probably still be alive.

 _"You know I hope your bathroom is as nice as mine. I mean now that I've experienced luxury nothing short of spectacular will do."_ joked Franky in an attempt to change the subject as she again placed her hand on Bridget's knee.

Like an addictive drug Franky's thoughts wandered back to Erica. Governor  _Erica Davidson at a girl bar? Maybe she didn't realise it?_

 _"You will be able to see if it's up to your high standards we'll be there in a minute._ " Bridget said interrupting Franky's thoughts again.

Bridget had been fishing to find out a bit more about Erica. She was curious to see how Franky was reacting and more importantly feeling about Erica Davidson, but Franky wasn't opening up to her. Bridget knew that Franky's personality didn't naturally incline her to engage in those type of personal conversations, but she had to wonder if there was more to it.

 _"This is my street"_ said Bridget

Franky noticed that the street was wide and lined with perfectly manicured trees, but the sidewalks where surprising almost free of leaves. The houses looked like they were cut out of a architectural magazine, they were all uniformed and geometric. They were unapologetically modern homes with square roofs and extra large sliding glass windows with polished beams that almost took up the entire wall. Pulling into a cobbled paved drive way, Franky looked at the narrow two story home front of her. As beautiful as these modern homes were they lacked that warmth that an older traditional peaked roof home exhumes, thought Franky. Bridget's front door was a metallic colour, with a large square shaped silver door handle. Inside, the floors were a polished wood and the walls were fashionable shades of white. The art on the walls was a series of intricate cubes and geometrical shapes. Franky knew they probably had a hidden meaning but didn't know what it was. She never really had the opportunity to see lots of art, but from her limited exposure she always thought art was about making you feel something or a reflection of the artist's passion whether it be a person or a landscape. She couldn't understand how someone could get excited by shapes, where was the passion and excitement in that.

" _Drink?"_ asked Bridget

_"Fuck yeah, whatcha got?"_

_"Beer, wine what would you prefer?"_

_"Fuck it's been so long since I've had a decent drink aye, the last bit of grog I had was Boomer's batch and that tasted like metho. I reckon it could have scraped the enamel off the toilet bowl when you pissed it out"_

_"Boomer made alcohol?_ In prison" Bridget replied in surprise "how on earth?"

Laughing Franky said _"nah can't tell ya. It's an inmates secret"_

" _I'm hardly going to tell anyone"_ there was an edge of annoyance in Bridget's voice but she quickly added _"let me grab you a beer, and show you around"_ in a lighter tone hoping that Franky hadn't noticed. 

She knew her annoyance wasn't because Franky hadn't told her how Boomer was able to make alcohol in prison, but rather that there was this niggling feeling that there was more to Erica Davidson and Franky than she truly knew. 

Franky noticed the minimalist look of the home, there was barely any clutter as Bridget showed her through the house. 

_"and this is my bedroom"_ said Bridget. 

Stepping into the bedroom Franky saw how the room perfectly matched the minimalist decor of the rest of the house. The room had only essential furniture. Bright shades of white walls filled with more paintings of abstract shapes made the room seem bigger. Soft timber floors offering some warmth to the room. The vibrant green and white bedspread providing a splash of colour to the room. It was a very tidy room. 

Walking over to Bridget's bed Franky pressed on the mattress with the palm of her hand.

_"Comfy aye, how's about you come over here"_ Bridget easily obeyed Franky's request. 

As Bridget approached, Franky slid her fingers through the belt loops of Bridget's jeans and pulled her down on the bed onto her back. Franky pressed her body on top of Bridget. Closing her eyes she began to explore. Kissing and nipping at the nape Bridget's neck, she heard Bridget let out a slight moan as she tilted her head to give Franky full access. Franky hands traced along Bridget's waist. As she began to move her up under Bridget's shirt, Franky thought she heard a light thump, but was to focussed on the noises and movements of Bridget body to pay it any real attention to it. It was only when she heard a odd lapping sound that she looked over to see a silvery-grey short haired cat meticulously licking its paw only inches away from her, oblivious to anything else but cleaning its paw. It was a beautifully well groomed cat with a slender pointed face and extra large delicate white whiskers. Franky could tell it wasn't your average street moggy.

" _Mr Meow meet Franky, Franky meet Mr Meow."_ said Bridget 

_I was going to call him Chairman Meow but then I thought it may be a bit awkward calling out that name out at night, with the neighbours and all"_

Recognising his name, Mr Meow's sharp triangular ears pointed backwards as he looked up from his preening and sat royally staring at both Bridget and Franky. He had a look of disdain on his face, it was as if he was judging them, and he had decided that he was most definitely better than them.

_"Nice to meet you Mr Meow, we'll chat later I'm a bit busy now trying to get down your mama's pants "_ said Franky

_"No wait I can't with him in the room"_ Bridget said pushing Franky off of her as she moved to grab Mr Meow.

Mr Meow gave a strained chirrup noise in disbelief and disgust that he was being removed from the bedroom. Franky noticed that the look on his face was both that of disappointment and annoyance. Shutting the door behind her Bridget started to walk back to her bed _"Now where were we?"_

 

 


	7. the memories

Franky lay between the warm comfortable sheets, one hand behind her head watching them gently rise and fall against her body with every breath that she took. Bridget lay next to her cocooned between them resting her head on Franky's shoulder as she dozed.

 _What now_ thought Franky, _I can do whatever I want._ It felt strangely uncomfortable not to have a routine. Other than making sure she checked in with her parole officer once a week, she could do whatever she liked, whenever she liked. She could eat lunch at a time that suited her as opposed to when others wanted her to, regardless of whether she was hungry or not. She could get up when she wanted, but for some strange reason that Franky couldn't explain, it made her feel unsettled. Routine is what Franky had become accustomed too. Inmates awaken at 6am for the formal inmate count, breakfast at 7.30am. Depending what roster you had, you would start your duty in the laundry or kitchen. At 2pm it was check for any mail. Starring at the ceiling a small smile crept along Franky's face at the thought of all the fan mail she received in prison. Who would have thought that people actually believed that the host of the reality TV show she was on deserved the pot of boiling oil she poured over him. Shame the jury at her trial wasn't made up of a few more of her fans. Franky had seen some TV shows where women would write to and fall in love with serial murders in prison. She had always brought down to a crazy thing that only would happen in America. It wasn't until she started receiving her own fan mail that she realised that these people actually existed and that there was lots of them. Franky smirked a little wider, _"everyone loves a bad girl"_ she whispered aloud to no-one in particular.

 _Fuck some of those letters were sexy_ , thought Franky. The fans promised her things, and the things they said they wanted to do to her, even almost made her blush. She wasn't meant to get the real raunchy letters but Linda always slipped them in for a few extra bob on the side. _Where would her fans send the letters now?_ She wondered, _to the half way house or would they just be marked return to sender?_ The smile fell from her face in disappointment at prospect she may not receive another fan letter. It's not like she had a real feelings with any of the fans, but it was kind of nice to get letters telling you how wonderful you were, especially during shit days. Right now thou she had nothing planned, she didn't have to have dinner at 6 on the dot and lights out by 10.30, she could do what she wanted and yet she felt almost lost at the prospect of having freedom. You become acclimated to prison life and get institutionalised. _Look at Boomer, she keeps ending up back in prison, t_ hought Franky _It's where she has real family, not like her sister who fucked her boyfriend._

Franky didn't have the heart to tell to Boomer that her nickname had a duel meaning, sure it was short for boomerang because she kept ending up back in prison but she was also the size of a large wilder beast that anyone could hear booming down the corridors. Franky smiled again at thought of Boomer, _fuckin' love that dipshit I'm gonna write her a letter, she'll love that._ Like a little kid on Christmas morning gagging to open up their presents, Boomer always waited in sheer anticipation for letters from her family, they rarely arrived. She always hid her disappointment with some comment about her families inability to write, but everyone knew it hurt her.  She'll be fucking stoked to get one from me thought Franky.

Franky's smile broadened as she imagined Boomer shouting out to the other H Block bitches to come read her letter. _Yep I'll do it first thing, that way she gets it in the next mail run._ _What to do until then? suppose I could just lay here and relax_ , thought Franky, but that wasn't really Franky's style. It's hard to relax when you're always looking over your shoulder. Being off guard was a sure way to get shived. _nah fuck this_ she thought _gotta get my shit together, give Mish a call see if she's got a place to crash until I get some cash coming in, and find my own pad._

Mish was one of Franky's old friends, not that had seen her all that much lately, but Franky knew she could rely on her to help out. Bridget let out a soft groan as Franky slowly moved her off of her shoulders. Carefully getting out bed so not to disturb her, Franky pulled on her black razorback tank top and underwear and manoeuvred her way through their clothes that laid strayed all over the bedroom floor. Heading into the lounge room, Franky scanned the room for a phone book without luck. Moving around each room in the spacious house she struggled to find a landline phone let alone a phonebook. _"Where the fuck would a phone be?"_ Wondered Franky aloud, as she headed into the kitchen. With both hands pressed flat against the stainless steel sink, she leant forward and stared mindlessly out the kitchen window into a cute well manicured court yard, filled with lush green native plants and a varnished wooden outdoor table ideal for summer drinks with friends. _If I was a telephone where would I be? I didn't see one in ......._ "

Franky's heart momentarily froze, her back stiffened and with what felt like thousands of tiny little cactus spikes running along the back of her neck, she spun with a mighty force , elbow raised. She heard the gasp only seconds before felt the hard bone of her elbow connect with the soft flesh. A shooting pain raced up from her elbow to her shoulder. It would only be a minor pain in comparison to who was on the other end.

_"Bridget fuck, what the fuck you doing sneaking up on..... "_

Before she could finish her sentence, she saw the tears swelling in Bridget's eyes as Bridget retreated in disbelief grasping the side of her face. Franky had not heard Bridget stealthily moving up behind to wrap her arms around her. Like a skittish cat, Franky's survival instincts had automatically kicked in. Even thou her heart rate began to normalise at the realisation that this was not a threat, a sinking, heavy weighted feeling began to surface in her core.

_" fuckin hell, let me get ice, fuck"_

Being on guard was a natural part being in prison. If someone came up behind you, you can bet your bottom dollar it was not to give you a loving hug, but to pin your arms behind your back so someone else could use your stomach as a punching bag or worse.

Franky was silent as she snapped ice cubes into a tea towel, her mind unwillingly replayed images of a recent memory of her chest and stomach being pressed up against a workbench in the garden shed. Her hands began to shake slightly, her palms becoming clammy at the memory of the leadened dead weight against her back, and the sound of the ragged metallic trouser zipper being pulled down. Her chest tightened making her take a sharp deep breath at the memory of being sandwiched between the dirty wooden workbench and the heavy body weight of the male inmate. The sinking guilt feeling in her stomach started to be replaced by a sick feeling, a lump forming in her throat making her swallow hard to push it back down. She would replay the images at the oddest times. Sometimes in laundry room leaning over to get a sheet to fold, the pressure of the cold bench would remind her, sometimes it was the kitchen bench, sometimes it was the smell of dirt. _Coulda been worse, coulda been a lot fucking worse, it was my own fucking fault, messing with scum to get fuckin’ juice in,_ Franky told herself.

Franky shook her head in short vigorous movements to remove the images replaying in her head and to bring her back into the now. Wiping the mixture of sweat and water from her palms over her tank top, Franky made her way back to Bridget.

_"Fuck I'm sorry Gidget"_

Bridget stared at Franky in silence unable to piece the words together to form a coherent sentence. Still clasping her tear stained cheek, the pain had moved through your her head and a dull thudding was nestled at the back of her skull. Her vision blurred, she was not sure if it was because of the tears in her eyes or the little specks of light flickering around the room resembling the ambers of sparklers she was seeing. Bridget tried to piece together what happened, but the throbbing that was forming in her brain was making it difficult. She had never been hit before. Despite winching from the pain as Franky gently placed the iced tea towel against her cheek, She welcomed the coolness of it. Her cheek was burning red hot, and it would definitely bruise.

_“Fuck, you alright?”_

_“No I'm not fucking alright”_ Bridget managed to get out louder than she intended _“What the fuck Franky”_

 _"You fucking snuck up on me”_ Franky began defensively _“I wasn't expecting it”_

 _“So you automatically get angry and attack? I thought we had dealt with some of this shit?”_ raising her voice again

 _“Well not all of us have had the fucking luxury of not having to watch our backs every fucking second have we princess?”_ shot Franky back

Bridget was silent. It was true she didn't have any idea what it was like to be an inmate, let alone one that had such a large personality and was always a target, but the throbbing pain in her cheek was making it hard to put herself in Franky’s position let alone be understanding.' Her eyes still watering as they flared at Franky she decided to concentrate her attention elsewhere, she wasn't in the mood to discuss this which was very unlike her.

_“What were You looking for anyhow I heard you walking around?”_

_“Not fucking jewels if that's what you were thinking”_ said Franky still angry that she had been dealt the sole responsibility for hitting Bridget, when it was her who snuck up on her.

 _“Fine”_ , sighed Bridget _“I need to take a panadol and go lie down. My head is throbbing”._ replied Bridget as she stood up from the stool she was resting on.

Franky let out her own sigh and looked down at her hands. That heavy sick feeling still lay in her stomach.

_"A phonebook. I was looking for a phonebook to hook up with a old mate, and try to sort my shit out and find a better place to crash, but I couldn't even find a fucking phone."_

Bridget's eyes softened a little _"I don't have one"_

 _“What a phone?”_ asked Franky looking up in disbelief

Bridget managed a small smile, but instantly winched as it caused more pain to race through her cheek.

 _"Not a landline I use my mobile. It's in the other room, Google the number you need, I haven't used a phonebook in years”_ she added.

Franky could feel her cheeks redden. Bridget's comments had made her feel idiotic yet there was still a grain of annoyance in her that this whole situation between them could have been avoided if Bridget had not snuck up on her.

Franky had seen the TV ads promoting smart phones in between watching soapies with Boomer, but she never actually owned one. They were just starting to come out just before she was arrested. They were a luxury item. If you didn't have access to lots of money you were not going to get one. _Plus_ thought Franky, _why the fuck does anyone need a phone that does everything but wipe your arse? Isn't a phone about setting times to hook up with mates and then hang out drinking, shooting some pool?_ Of course Franky had experience with mobile phones. She recalled her first phone was a slick silver Motorola flip phone, with large buttons that were illuminated by yellow light. The model before hers had a thin black antenna with a button like feature at the tip that had to be pulled out to get good reception. It didn't have internet access. You could call and text, but you would have to be selective which texts you wanted to keep. Most of the phones only had storage for about 8 texts and about 10 grainy photos. It cost shit loads to own a phone, so you were selective on who to call and how long for. Franky remembered receiving an $870 phone bill one month because on one drunkard drug filled night she decided to call a mate and talked shit for about an hour and a half. It was the same month she started dealing and was making numerous short to arrange gear, meet buyers all the usual things that goes with business dealings. After seeing that bill it was only text messages between deals, 25c a text, she wasn't gonna waste all her profit from dealing feeding multinationals.

 _"I suppose some things change aye"_ Franky said sheepishly _"you reckon I can borrow it?"_

_“It's in the bedroom. Look up who you need to, and I'll to rest before this headache gets worse.”_

Back in the bedroom, Bridget handed Franky her phone with her free hand, the other still grasping the wet tea towel against her aching cheeky.

_“I've taken the pin off she said as she slid into bed”._

Bridget turned to her bedside table and pulled out a white prescription packet, and popped 2 small pills into her mouth. _“I'm going to try and sleep this off”._

Franky slid into bed next to Bridget. _Jeez that would have been handy in the slot_ , thought Franky _a little pack of doze off to take away any pain after a run in with another inmate._

 _“I am sorry”_ admitted Franky

 _“I know”_ said Bridget turning over to her side, and getting comfortable for when the effects of the pills would kick in. _“I've got the white pages app, hopefully your friends are listed.”_

Franky didn't ask what Bridget meant by app and was pleasantly surprised to see how easy the phone was to use especially given everything was in neat self titled yellow folders. Franky found the folder titled "Reference". Located in the folder were icons titled maps, timetable and a blue and white, white pages logo. Clicking on the logo the options were clear. Selecting residential Franky had 3 options surname, first name and suburb. _Fuck hope she's still in the same suburb_ thought Franky. Franky began to type Michelle Jenkins suburb Brunswick. Franky watched as a multi-coloured spinning wheel was indicating it was searching her query. Franky hoped that the result would come back positive. To her delight the screen read, _1 result found, Jenkins, Michelle 67 Eileen Street Brunswick._ The edges of Franky's lips formed a downward half moon crest and she nodded her head as she raised her eyebrows impressed by the speed of the result. Not wanting to disturb Bridget, Franky looked around the room for some paper. Noticing a small note book and pen in the bedside table, Franky reached across to it.

She held the moleskin blue covered notebook in her hands. Written in beautiful yellow cursive was the words dream journal. She remembered the compulsory counselling session she had to have in year 9 high school, for getting into a fight with another girl from the year above. The school counsellor was a middle aged woman who wore long ankle length floral printed skirts, with bright single coloured t-shirts and smelt like incense. Her hair was mouse brown with free flowing messy curls. Franky ran her fingers through her hair as she recalled her suggesting that she keep a dream journal because dreams were a therapeutic way of our subconscious acknowledging problems that have to be resolved and that sometimes dreams could even be a premonition.

Despite her childlike curiosity Franky had no intention of violating Bridget by prying into her journal. She turned to the back of the book to a clean page and scribbled down the details of her friend to call later. She heard Bridget's breathing deepen. _Fuck those pills must be good, 10 minutes and your done_ thought Franky. _Might as well look up other peeps while I'm here._

With her knees up Franky tapped her foot against the mattress as a combination of excitement and nerves raced through her. She had found 6 old friends, although she wasn't convinced that 2 of them were accurate. It had been a long time between drinks, so much could have changed. The sad sinking feeling resurfaced.   _What if they wanted nothing to do with Franky?_

She had always found it easy to make friends. People were naturally drawn to her, she didn't have to do the chasing. The prospect of making new friends didn't bother her but it would be nice to have some support group to hang out with. Franky's thoughts were interrupted by Bridget's gentle moan. Bridget was in a deep sleep now Franky watched as her shoulders moved up and down raising the quilt with them. Franky noticed that a blueish purple round shape started to form on her cheek. Like a bubbling of toxic gasoline in the pit of her stomach, a guilty feeling started to ignite within her, even thou she was still convincing herself it was not completely her fault. Turning away Franky sighed. _Was there anyone else she could look up?_ Franky looked at the brightly lit phone in front and then to Bridget. There was one more person. With one hand, Franky scratched her finger tips along its palm as the other hand steadily held the phone. The temptation was overcoming. She looked at Bridget and hesitated. Like a giant tidal wave of curiosity washing throughout her, Franky cleared the search field and began to type David......


	8. Frankys secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - I've been overseas. Next chapter needs only a few more paragraphs before posting ( it'll be worth the wait ....I hope lol) as for this chapter - what can I say I love a slow burn. :)

David _.._.

Franky's fingers stopped mid sentence. Gnawing on her bottom lip she starred intently at the phone screen in front of her. There was an indescribable cocktail of nervous excitement pulsating through her, tingling all the way down her legs through to the soles of her feet. Looking over to Bridget, a muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of her left eye. She began to tap her foot frantically against the soft sheets. Franky had a strong feeling that everything hinged on her next move. Once she had Erica's details she knew there was no turning back, that the genuine curiosity to contact Erica would be too much for her to resist. There was so much unfinished business between them. One day Erica was the governor of Wentworth and the next day she was gone. Erica's abrupt departure never sat well with Franky. Was it all her fault? Could she have prevented it somehow? There was also something more to the Erica and Franky dynamic and they both knew it. It was a meeting of the minds. The warmth, the humour, the openness between them touched Franky is some way. As much as Franky didn't want to admit it at the time Erica had emotional effected her and filled a space in her psyche.  Franky recalled the feeling of emptiness and loss that bloomed inside her when Erica left, along with the feeling of hopelessness that weighed down in her because she couldn't let it show or tell anyone about her feelings. How could she? Erica was a screw and not just a random screw she was the head honcho of screws. Life got progressively worse for Franky when Erica left and the Freak became the governor. She lost her standing among the women, no matter how hard she tried, no matter what plan she tried to instigate the other women kept turning away from her and towards Bea. It was as if every move she made to regain control was thwarted and she was spiralling downwards. At one point she couldn't even convince Boomer or her crew to teach Maxine a lesson when she fucking deserved it. Things changed when Erica left, just like they did when her dad left her when she was 10. Of course he thought a mother would not hurt her own child, but her mother was all too consumed in her own alcohol and drug infestation that Franky often got the brunt of her aggression. It was one of the loneliest moments in her life. Her world was falling apart and there was nothing she could do about it. There was no doubt about it. Life in prison was better when Erica was around.

Franky looked over at Bridget sleeping soundly, oblivious to the fact that Franky was considering using her phone to contact Erica Davidson. An uneasy ping of guilt surfaced. There was someone else who had helped fill the hole that the loss of Erica had caused and she was lying peacefully next to her. For a split moment Franky considered turning the phone off as she looked at Bridget's soft sandy coloured hair and the way it gently caressed her cheek, covering up the impeding bruise as she slept. Biting down hard on her inner bottom lip as she patted her thumb against her cheek, Franky just had to know what Erica wanted today. Ignoring the soft murmurs from Bridget, Franky typed Davidson Erica into the search fields and paused at the suburb field _"I got no fucking idea where she lives?"_ She thought. Franky couldn't hide her disappointment, what if she couldn't find out Erica's number without her suburb? Leaving the suburb field blank Franky proceeds with the search. Tapping her foot even more frantically than before on the bed, Franky waited with baited breath as the coloured spinning wheel searched for all the Erica Davidson's residing in Melbourne. After for what seemed like an eternity, Franky let out a soft sigh, 9 results found read the message in the screen. Far more than she had expected. _Bloody hell_ thought Franky _which one is it?_ Disappointment turned to excitement as she swiftly scanned the list. To her delight she was able to narrow it down from 9 to 2 simply by checking the suburb. There was no way the brand driven Erica Davidson that Franky knew would live in suburbs such as Frankston. It wouldn't suit her style. Purposely writing the 2 phone numbers and addresses of the potential Erica Davidson's on a separate page from the notebook, Franky tore out the perforated page, stretched over the edge of the bed and stuffed the paper in her jean pocket that was lying on the floor near her. She decided she would call the numbers when she was alone. Thinking that Bridget may check the search history, Franky typed in a variety of random names into the search function to disguise the last names she searched for. Franky couldn't quite explain what she was feeling, there was a melting pot of excitement, nervousness and guilt bubbling through her as she slid further between the sheets and tried to make herself comfortable. Propping one hand behind her head, and slowly sliding the other down the inside of her underwear to lazily rest on her hip, she starred at the ceiling and began to wonder what her next move should be. Franky replayed the number of encounters Erica and she had had in the library. There was a unexplainable attraction between the two. She remembered the first time she saw Erica. Yes she was a stunning tall blonde with strong nordic features. High defined cheek bones, skin like porcelain with an impeccable dress sense. But there was more to it, when Franky first saw Erica she couldn't explain it in words, she just knew she would be important to her. All she wanted to do was make Erica smile.

Franky woke to gentle nudging from Bridget. She hadn't realised she had fallen asleep and wasn't sure for how long.

 _"Hey"_ said Bridget " _Did you call your friends?"_

As Franky's eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, it was obvious that it was now late afternoon. Turning towards Bridget, Frankys eyes automatically focussed onto the bruise that had formed a multitude of hues with a deep central purple splotch on Bridget's cheek. Like burning molten lava oozing throughout her inside, Franky felt the guilt once again bubble to the surface.

 _"Fuck I'm sorry, what you gonna tell people"_ she said as she lifted her index finger and gently caressed around the bruise. She suppressed the overwhelming desire to push on it. She wasn't sure why but Franky always enjoyed pressing on bruises, other people's as well as her own. She liked the feeling of controlling the mild sharp pain. The pain only lasted as long pressed on it and then it would slowly ease as the seconds passed. There was something oddly satisfying about the pain from bruises. A bruise looked horrible but generally didn't hurt until you pressed down on it, like the scars her mother gave her, they didn't hurt until she saw them.

 _"You should see the other person"_ smiled Bridget _._

Franky managed a meek smile, still feeling uncomfortably riddled with guilt. 

 " _Did you call your friends?"_ asked  Bridget again

_"Nah not yet, fell asleep"_

_"Well do it now, I'm going to have a shower_ "

 _"Sure you don't want company?"_ Franky asked mischievously as she placed her hand in Bridget's waist and began to draw her close.

 _"Always"_ smiled Bridget as she leant over and softly kissed Franky on the lips _"but call your friends, the sooner you feel settled the better. Then we can go out and get something to eat, I'm starving._ "

Franky watched at Bridget hopped out of bed and made her way towards the ensuite. She waited patiently for the shower to start before she began dialling her friend Mish's number. It took every ounce of restraint not to lean over and grab the paper that had Erica's numbers scrawled on it but Franky knew it was not only the wrong time, but she hadn't formulated what she was going to say yet either. The phone rang numerous times before a familiar familiar voice answered

" _Allo_ "

All the memories of their nights out come flooding back to Franky. Heading out to bars and clubs trying to pick up girls or in Mish's case boys and girls, she wasn't bias. " _As long as I get a leg over I don't care, although girls are softer"_ she would say. Franky smiled broadly at the memories.

 _"Hey it's Franky, I'm out_ "

There was a moment of awkward silence and Franky held her breath.  She felt oddly alone and vulnerable. She had put the call out and now she could be rejected. It was like her first day of school. Her mother hadn't sent her to kindergarten instead keeping her close at home with her. She hadn't had the opportunity to establish friendship circles yet or have a group prior to primary school starting.

Excitedly arriving at school Franky had noticed that everyone already had friends as she sat crossed legged and alone on the thick  carpet floor waiting for direction. Some kids had found the toy boxes and were already playing together. Mothers were loitering around with tears in there eyes, overjoyed that there child was at school but saddened at a loss that they were losing their little companion. Like a dark mist reigning around her, little Franky felt the sadness overtake the previous excitement she had. She did not know what she had done wrong, why didn't she have friends or a group like the other children who were merrily running around the classroom? Tears started to form in her large deep green eyes. But as if someone had turned on a giant fan the mist dispelled into the air as soon as another little girl chimed " _you wanna play?_ " Franky had realised at that moment she didn't want to be alone she wanted to be part of a group.

To her relief the reply came.

" _Frankeeee_ " said Mish purposely drawing out the ending of her name. _"You fucking slut, why didn't you fucking tell me you were out. You at the gate? I'll come get ya"_

Franky sighed loudly, she hadn't realised that she was actually holding her breath for that long. 

" _N'ah I'm at ah....."_ Franky paused for a split moment, confused and lost for words. What was Bridget, her psychologist? her fuck buddy? Or something else?... " _friends_ " she continued " _but I was hoping I could crash at your joint. Until I get my shit together"_ Franky quickly added.

" _Shit Franks it's a full house, family from interstate, fucking here for 2 weeks. Let me think. I'll call Rach she'll have space then you move in with me, like old times."_

Franky's heart leapt with delight that it could be just like old times. She smiled to herself even if she couldn't stay with Mish straight away there was a positive outcome. It was only two weeks and Franky survived this long what's another two weeks.

 _"Nah that cool I got a place for a couple of weeks_ "

This also gave her a few extra weeks to get money together to be able to pay the rent. There was a small allowance that was provided to released inmates by the Corrections Department, and by small they meant enough the buy the very bare essentials based on 1985 prices.

" _You still got my stuff" asked Franky_

" _Yeah, yeah it's in mums shed, oh my god she's gonna shit her pants when she sees you. You should of fucking heard her when you poured the oil on that dick, he bloody pushed her to do that, bloody victimisation wah wah wah_ "

Franky laughed. Mish's mum was in her late 50s, young at heart and thin despite eating like a trooper. A gentle soul, rough around the edges and stubborn as all hell, if she believed something there was no way of convincing her otherwise no matter how many facts you presented her, but she loved her kids. A single mum that worked hard, they didn't have a lot but she did the best she could. She was the type of mum Franky always wanted.

 _"Hey Franks"_ said Mish interrupting her memories, " _sorry I didn't come visit ya too much lately."_

There was a genuine sincerity in her apology that warmed Franky and almost made her cry

_"don't fucking worry about it? Buy me a beer and we'll call it even."_

After moments of endless banter, Franky and Mish made arrangements to catch up in a few days.  Franky lay in the bed, like a giddy school girl delighted and excited at the prospect of catching up with her old friend and starting anew. She didn't feel the need to contact her other friends straight away, she wanted to bask in the moment. It was such a relief to have a proper conversation without your call recorded or a line up of impatient women behind you hurrying you up. Even worse was the screws hovering around to catch a snipet of conversation, but here on the outside there was the freedom to talk as much as she wanted about whatever she wanted. Her thoughts automatically redirected to the piece of paper in her front jean pocket, with Ericas's details scrawled across it. That's who Franky was anxious to speak to. Knowing the answers to many questions was only a few steps away was almost too much to bear. Franky leant over and grabbed her jeans but jolted to attention as she heard the water turn off.

 _Patience Franky_ _Patience_ she told herself.


	9. Chinese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A

Franky sat relaxed in her chair mindlessly tapping the two ivory coloured chopsticks with faded green and red characters against the edge of the table, as if she was drumming to an imaginary beat. Her eyes darting around restaurant admiring the plethora of pictures of luscious mouth watering food lining the vibrant red coloured walls and gold characters explaining what the pictured dishes were. It had been so long since she had tasted proper Chinese food. She had forgotten how colourful and bright the outside world was in comparison to the stale coloured walls of prison that perfectly blended with the mundane colouring of the food on offer. She felt her mouth begin to water a little and she swallowed softly as her eyes followed the waitresses serving dish after dish of aromatic and sizzling food to tables of hungry hoards. She had never recalled her mouth actually ever watering in the past no matter how hungry she got. Groups of varying sizes sat at tables eating banquets of the harmonious coloured foods, spilling it gingerly over their white table cloths in feeble attempts to try and shovel a mixture of rice and meat into their tiny white bowls not much bigger than a finger bowl. She couldn't stop herself from wincing and wrinkling her brow as she starred at a man in his a mid 20s eating. Above the bustling sound of chatter and clanking of plates she could still hear him eating so noisily, slurping his soup like some kind of vacuum cleaner and talking to friends with a mouth full of half masticated food and showing no signs of embarrassment. Franky noticed a small crimson coloured stain on his pale blue t-shirt. The culprit being the partially eaten sweet and sour dish that lay before him. He like many other things in this day reminded her of prison confidant Boomer. She always had a endless number of stains on her clothes. No sooner had she put on a clean top a stain would appear, she was a magnet to grime. Franky smiled to herself at the prospect of bringing Boomer to a restaurant like this on her first day out. Unlike Franky, Boomer would not sit quietly admiring the surroundings she would be as loud as a blow horn giving detailed descriptions on every single thing that passed her, commenting on how others eat without regard for her own behaviour. Franky's smile broadened and she giggled to herself as she wonder whether she could get Boomer to eat one of the chef specials particularly the a whole flounder fish, eyes an all. She almost laughed out loud as she imaged Boomers reaction

 _"I'm not fucking eating those gooey eyes Franky. They are gooey and slimy_ "

 _"But you'll swallow slimy spoof any other day_ " Franky imagined replying and they would laugh out loud ignoring all the patrons around them. A warmth filled her as she visualised this scenario, a small smirk firmly stuck in place.

 _"I'm off to New Zealand in a few weeks for a medical conference"_ said Bridget breaking Frankys imaginary dialogue . _"It's a 5 day conferences but I had arranged to stay an extra 5 days with friends that moved there a few years ag_ o" she continued

" _Nothing like a little junket aye"_ winked Franky _"New Zealand would be awesome_ "

The smile fell from Franky's face and the warmth that had just filled her left almost as instantly as it came. Her shoulders dropped and she stopped tapping her chopsticks at the realisation that travel would be near impossible for her. She began to feel regret that she had never travelled and now with a criminal record it would be virtually impossible to leave the state let alone the country. Suddenly she had lost her appetite even with the array of gourmet dishes passing her, the same ones that not more than a few moments ago were seducing her tastebuds with tantalising aromas. The prospect that she may never be able to travel was devastating. She had always wanted to visit Europe and Asia not only to explore a culture with vast rich history but to try all the succulent dishes that were on offer. She used to fantasise about opening up her own pop up bar with unique tapas food that she would have discovered on her travels. Again the a heavy sunken feeling filled her belly as it had done so many other times on this day.

_"I was thinking if you wanted to stay at my place, feed Mr Meow you could"_

Still lost in her thoughts Franky replied " _That sounds cool thanks"._ with less excitement than she had intended, not because she didn't want to stay at Bridgets but because the reality of things started to sink in. Travel would be just one of the many things she would find difficult to do on the outside.

 _"but don't feel obliged"_ Bridget quickly added noticing Franky's less than enthusiastic response

 _"Nah yeah it would be very cool, thanks_ " replied Franky purposely trying to sound enthusiastic but still she was preoccupied by the thought of all the things that would be difficult.

Changing the subject Bridget asked _"Did you want to stay over tonight?_ "  
  
Instantly Franky's mind was drawn to the piece of paper scrunched in her front pocket with Erica's phone number on it. It suddenly felt as heavy as a rock. Her foot began to tap impatiently against the soft carpet as she started chewing her inner bottom lip. There was something else she was desperate do tonight. Like a cat that has spotted something in the distance she needed to feed the curiosity, it was virtually impossible to explain but at that moment like she just wanted to make that call. She had to know how many times Erica had tried to see her, who had stopped her and how did she know that today was her release date. She wasn't sure what she would do with the information, but she knew she just wanted it.

  
" _Better not"_ replied Franky purposely adding a lighter tone to her voice so Bridget would not be offended or think something was wrong _"I gotta get my head used to being on the outside, you know what I mean? Plus Bitchfac_ e" she continued referring to the receptionist at the halfway house " _might miss me"_  she joked _._

 Franky always found that humour helped ease the situation and deflect true feelings.  
_"Of course"_ Bridget replied nodding in support but again secretly storing this dialogue in her mind to analyse later. Along with the other incidents of the day.

  
Subconsciously throughout dinner Franky slid her hand into her jean pocket to check that the piece of paper was still there and had not somehow had fallen out. She knew it wasn't going anywhere but it was as if she had a compulsive disorder and had to continual touch it. Like a bee to nectar she was drawn to the piece of paper firmly wedged in her pocket. The questions playing around in the back of her mind all day, it was almost too much for her to bear. The anticipation to make the call growing with every moment that past, by the time waitress arrived with the bill, Franky was practically jumping out of her skin.

Pulling up at the halfway house Franky noticed how the darken skies perfectly hid many of the buildings imperfections that were blatantly on display during the day. A flickering street light awkwardly trying to pierce the darkness.  _Things always look different at night_ thought Franky.

  
Franky turned to Bridget as the ignition of the car turned off.  
They shared a long soft kiss before arranging to catch up the day after next, after Bridget finished worked. Franky kissed Bridget again before sliding out of the car and walked towards her new temporary home.  
Pushing through the heavy wooden door, ignoring the gruff from the receptionist Franky bound up the stairs to the pay phone in the hallway. Pushing down the uneasy feeling of guilt that was still embedded in her. She had just left Bridget not more than 30 seconds ago and here she was making a call to Erica.   _It's only a phone call. I'm not doing anything wrong_ she told herself.  
Franky dropped her coins into the telephone slot with a loud clank and began to press the hard silver sticky buttons. Hopping from one foot to the other with the phone pressed firmly against her ear, the anticipation that Erica would answer the phone gave her the sudden urge to pee. She didn't really have to go to the bathroom, it was like when you played hide and seek as kids just as soon as you got a good hiding spot the nervous excitement made you want the bathroom. As a kid you would hang onto your crutch as your crouched in your hiding spot hoping not to get caught or pee your pants.  
Five rings later and the male voice that answered took her by such a surprise that she was stunned into muteness. Franky had not expected a male voice on the other end of the line. Could Erica still be with her fiancé? She was torn between hanging up and blasting whoever it was on the other end of the line.  
" _Hello_ "  the voice on the other end said slightly louder.  
_"Oh hi Erica in?"_ Franky asked trying to push aside her growing annoyance

 _"Sure can I ask who's calling?"_ " _Franky_ "

 _You know the chick your missus wanted to fuck but was too busy fucking her around instead,_ she thought to herself as the anger in her belly began to swell for no rational reason.  
Franky heard the man call out,

_"babe, phone it's Franky"_

  
Hearing him call her babe sickened Franky, she had the urge to hang up and tear the piece of paper that she had been guarding so vehemently all night into tiny irretrievably pieces.  
" _Who?"_ came a muffled reply in the background  
As the woman gentle answered " _hello"_ Franky instantly knew it was not Erica" As quickly as the anger grew it dispelled in relief.  
_"Hi I think I've got the wrong number, it's Franky"_  
"Sorry I don't know a Franky"  
"Cheers, sorry to bother you"

Hanging up the phone " _and that leaves one_ " whispered Franky.

  
It was amazing how quickly her mood could change when it came to Erica. How and why did this woman have such an effect on her?  
If she was nervously excited before, it was nothing compared to this moment right now. Franky chewed her bottom lip as she hastily dialled the numbers again and listened. After a number of rings Franky heard the phone pick up to  
_"Sorry the number you have called is unavailable, please try again"_  
And just like that the bubble of excitement burst.  
" _Seriously_ " muttered Franky in deflated disbelief. It felt as if she was running a marathon about to cross the line  and the officials had called the race off 2 meters before she reached the finish line.  
Hanging up Franky dialled the number another 2 times receiving the same message before deciding to call it quits for the night.

  
_"For fucks-sake_ " she huffed as she made her way to her room.  
Locking the door behind her she made her way straight to the window and hoist it open. Leaning out of the chipped wooden framed window, Franky inhaled the fresh air so deeply that she almost made herself dizzy. _"Fucking hell what a day"_  
Feeling tired of the sudden she dressed for bed.  
As she lay on the firm mattress she watched the streaks of moonlight against the ceiling and walls. As deflated and disappointed as Franky was feeling, there was another feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time, hope. Hope is that glimmer of light in a dark room, the brightly lit stars on an otherwise dark night. It's more than just an emotion it's the possibility that happiness and joy are just around the corner, if you just hang on.

 


	10. Lia's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long chapter hopefully you enjoy it.

Rolling onto her back and stretching her arms far above her head, Franky groaned as she heard the cracking of her sleepy bones, 6.30am on the dot read her watch. Despite wanting to sleep in on her first full day of freedom, her body clock was used to being woken at this time. Taking in a deep breath Franky rolled out of the firm bed and curled her toes at the feeling of warm carpet beneath her feet. A stark contrast to the cold concrete floor of her prison cell floor she had stepped onto for the past five years. Leaning out of her window she took in a breath so deep it made her cough a little. Soft orange, pink and red hues kissed the grey dusk as sunrise began to sneak through. The soft amber glow mesmerising her as she watched the rays of light streaked against the grey buildings and rooftops offering new beginnings to each and every occupant. _I need a coffee_ whispered Franky to the skies, _that coffee yesterday was so good,_ and with that like a flick of a switch her mind was drawn to Erica and the piece of creased paper that lay on the bedside table. It's too early to call her now, _I could find her work later_ she thought. Franky quickly ruled out that option, knowing that if she showed up unannounced at her work Erica would close up and freak out and any chance that Franky may have had in getting some answers would be lost. Like dealing with a scared animal she had to take it slowly and gently. Shower first and then sort out what comes next she decided.

Franky marveled at the spacious white gleaming bathroom surrounding her as the multitude of soothing droplets hit her body. The warm water laced her skin before trickling down the pipes cleansing her of all the worries that she would have on a daily basis in prison. For the first time in five long years she actually felt relaxed taking a shower. Her shoulders dropped and she let out a slow deep meditative breath. In Wentworth the shower blocks were a dangerous place to be caught out alone. It was always the place you were most vulnerable, naked with nowhere to hide a shiv, showering as quick as possible was a necessity of survival. The cold hard tiled walls themselves made a perfect weapon. Franky couldn't recall the number of times newbies would be caught out having a shower, ending up with broken noses and cracked skulls. But today this was not a problem, she could take as long as she wanted without a care. Showered and dressed Franky bounded down the stairs. _Jesus there's that fucking scrag, does she ever fucking go home_ thought Franky referring to the receptionist whom she had a brief but terse encounter with the day before. Nothing was going to get her down today especially this woman, she decided. Unable to control that cheeky streak that ran through her like blood in her veins, Franky lazily lent on the reception counter

 _"Good morning sunshine", s_ he drawled, _"I was expecting my breakfast served to me in bed."_

 _"Breakfast not included"_ replied the receptionist barely looking up from her magazine.

Franky smiled mischievous _"And here I was thinking that this was a five star establishment, well"_  she continued in a mocking indignant voice _"management will be hearing about this"_

 Finally looking away from her magazine, the receptionist smirked, grabbing a piece of paper and pen she handed it to Franky

_"Go for fucking gold muff muncher. I'm sure they'll listen to you"_

Laughing Franky slowly pulled the paper from her hand.

 _"And I'll tell them that your customer service skills are impeccable"_ she joked as she made her way to the door.

Stepping outside in to the fresh morning air, Franky revelled in the rays of sunlight brushing her face, today's going to be a good day she told herself. Deciding that her first stop should be the government agency Centrelink, that helps provide services to those in need including unemployment benefits. Arriving at Centrelink just after 9am Franky was surprised to see so many people already lined up wanting to talk to a representative. Pulling a number from the electronic machine Franky sat herself down on the one of the comfortable corporate plastic padded chairs and waited for the red digital number counter above the service personnel to call her number. Slouching lazily on the chair Franky scoured the room. An array of people lined the walls all with their heads bowed down looking at the phones cradled in their hands, engaged more with what was in their hands as opposed to what was around them. A family dysfunctional as it was large all had phones, including a child that looked no older than 6 or 7. The child was scrawny, dressed in an assortment of oddly matched clothes and completely in tune with the workings of the phone in her hand. _Kids are gonna be computer whizzes by the time they're 10 nowadays_ thought Franky.

Franky continued to observe the multitude of people coming in and out if the office area, a neatly dressed elderly couple with all their papers in hand sat patiently on the padded seats. For some reason Franky which couldn't explain, it made her smile, she always enjoyed people watching. As much as she did enjoy observing people, time was starting to drag now and there was 101 things Franky would rather be doing on her first day out than being stuck inside.

Franky starred at the silver framed wall clock, the second hand seemed to linger an extra minute at every passing second. Starting to get frustrated with just sitting waiting to talk to someone took she silently vowed not look at the clock again. She skimmed through the brochures lying on the coffee table next to her, barely taking in the context. Slowly by slowly the numbers ticked over until finally it was her turn. Swaggering up to the counter Franky was met with a mid 30's woman, dressed in appropriate government office attire made up of a light pink pinned strip shirt with a black woolen vest.

_"Hi, how can I help you?"_

_"Yeah I got papers for you. I'm looking for a job and cash before I start studying"_ informed Franky

 _"Ok well we we've got a few forms for you to fill out. If you could fill them out and bring them back here we can commence your application"_ replied the woman in a friendly but professional tone.

 _"Maybe we could just do them now, so I don't have wait again"_ said Franky trying to charm her way out of another long wait in the queue. _"Sorry there's other people waiting, there's a desk over there"_ replied the service personnel pointing to an arrangement of tables in the corner unfazed by Franky's attempt to bend the rules in her favour.

Franky sighed she knew the drill all too well, despite the new friendlier furnishings of the office, the system hadn't changed. It was not going to be a walk in the park. It wasn't easy years ago to get assistance why should it be easy now. Filling out the forms turned out to be a bigger task than she anticipated. She didn't have the answers to many of the questions including a current address, phone number all the basic things people on the outside took for granted. Nearly two hours later and feeling agitated Franky had finally submitted her forms and arranged a meeting with a representative to help her find employment. Her day not progressing any better. She tried to get a mobile phone but without a permanent address or proof of employment she had settled for an antique prepaid throw away phone. No wonder 70% of people reoffend, it's all just too fucking hard. It's fucking easier to get shit on the streets. Feeling deflated Franky was in need of something to cheer her up. _I wonder if Gidget's got time for a coffee?_ she thought.

Nearly five weeks had passed and Franky still hadn't received any welfare payments, she couldn't even count the number of times she had been talking to Centrelink regarding her employment status and lack of permanent residency at the moment. The whole process was completely ridiculous they were fully aware that Franky was planning on studying but she had to wait until term started before she was eligible for student welfare and in the mean time they expected her to apply for 10 jobs a week, regardless of the fact there was no way she could study full time and work full time. _It is a completely fucked up system that doesn't suit what people actually need,_ she would say. Surviving on the meagre dollars that the Department of Corrections gave her was getting harder and harder. To top it off Mish's family decided to stay an extra week with her, so with Bridget going to New Zealand shortly they agreed she would move in after Franky finished house sitting or as she liked to call pussy sitting the little bastard. She would still not feel settled in her own place for some time. There's something uneasy about living out of a suitcase when all you desperately desire is a place to finally call home. The only saving grace was Bridget, being able to spend time with her helped ease her angst. They often opted to stay in so Franky did not have to spend too much money. Bridget would offer to pay but Franky flatly refused. She was not a charity case. They had argued over it numerous times and Frankly relented only once when Bridget told her she had ordered groceries online for while she was away in New Zealand. At first Franky was angry arguing that she could take care of herself, but Bridget had convinced that it would have cost her more to put Mr Meow into a boarding home and in fact Franky was doing her a favour.

 _"Sam and Al have invited us out for a lazy Sunday drinks before I go to New Zealand, you interested?"_ ask Bridget one evening as they lay on her lounge. Franky doing some pre-law reading before uni started in a few weeks.

 _"Yeah sounds good"_ she had some extra money this week so a few drinks wouldn't be out of the question.

The only way Franky could describe Sam and Al were as a lovely couple. From what Franky could gather they had been together for at least 20 years living in domestic lesbian bliss. Alex worked in a not for profit and was always working late on a variety of projects to raise funds for whatever program she was running at the time. Sam on the other hand was the dominant of the two and was a psychologist like Bridget. Franky had caught up with them a couple of times over the past few weeks for pleasant dinners, they were nice enough but all too often the three of them would engage in some political banter. As much as Franky found the topics interesting, she felt a little out if her depth with the current state of Australian politics. Every time she cracked a joke just to get a word in both Sam and Al would laugh in a polite manner but forced manner. It felt like she was the younger sister that everyone enjoyed having around but didn't quite fit in yet.

 _"Where they wanna go anyhow?"_ asked Franky

_"I think they said Lia's"_

Franky's heart skipped a beat. Sensing Bridget watching her like she always did when she was analysing. Franky purposely continued to read her book in a nonchalant manner. _Of course Bridget would be watching her intently_ , thought Franky, _Lia's was the place that Erica purchased that coffee on her release day five weeks earlier._

Franky had tried so many times to call Erica to no avail. What went from daily attempts fell to 3 or 4 times a times a week and now dwindled down to maybe once a week. At the same time the amount of time she was spending with Bridget was increasing. At first they spent every second or third day together and slowly as the weeks progressed it turned to be almost everyday. Franky even had a one of her pre-reading law books at Bridgets. They had not had the discussion about being in a relationship or about exclusivity, but neither had relations with anyone else during this time. The only way to describe it was that they had fallen into a comfortable routine and Franky was enjoying the tranquility of Bridget's company more and more, but she was cautious, she would tell herself never commit to anything without exploring every possibility first.

Franky read the same line in her book without taking it in and casually asked _"What time?"_

 _"Around 1.30ish, Red rocket will be on, that girl bar I told you about"_ probed Bridget

 _"Oh yeah"_ replied Franky purposely with an air of indifference, she knew Bridget was fishing. _Yep girl bar for sure there's no way Erica will be there_ thought Franky.

Franky spent the remaining of the week with her stomach knotted in unexplainable anxiety, her spider senses as she would call it were working over time that when Sunday finally rolled around and they pushed through the door of Lia's it was almost relief not to see Erica there. Lia's was as Bridget described it, a cool and funky basque style bar without the pretentious or try hard feel. Haphazard pipes poured a mixture of boutique and local beers, making a great feature to the bar. A large brick walled mural on display in the open beer garden area that was situated directly behind the bar. This coupled with the interior copper light fittings offered the perfect blend of artificial and natural light adding an open air of comfort to the whole premises. Interior bar walls were laced with pin up girl posters strategically placed next to vintage religious artwork. Mini sugar skulls and tiny succulent plants were hidden in every little nook and cranny around the place. Hip but casual with a buzzing blend of naughtiness and beer-barn, Lia's vibe was intoxicatingly inviting to anyone and everyone. Franky instantly liked it. As the conversation between Bridget, Sam & Alex inevitably turned to politics, Franky watched the different pocket of groups that had formed. Men in there mid to late 20's with ridiculously tight jeans and sculptures beards drank pints of beer. Young women with the trends of pastel colours and floral dresses sat near other girls with rock t-shirts and exposed tattoos. Franky felt a comfortable warmth ooze through her as she began to relax in her seat, it was amazing to see an array of different people that you would not normally picture together in the one space perfectly compliment each other. It was a beautiful melting pot of acceptance.

As the front door opened Franky's attention was drawn to a woman who stood mid door with a large inviting smile giggling and beckoning for the group she was with to hurry up inside. A man primed in designer jeans, and a tight fitted t-shirt that perfectly showed off his muscular arms and chest quickly stumbled through the door laughing. She wondered whether they had a few drinks before arriving at Lia's, not enough to be intoxicated but enough to let their inabitions slip a little. A third woman with chocolate coloured hair, black jeans and a loose summer white shirt made her way through the door collecting the man along away and leading him to a booth on the opposite side of the bar to Franky as they continued to giggle. Their smiles and laughter so contagious that Franky couldn't help but smile with them, they looked like they were having so much. Franky saw the shadow of the fourth woman enter before she saw her. As the looked to see who the other person was to join their happy little group, the smile fell from her face in disbelief. Her heart skipped a beat before proceeding to pound hard against her chest. Her stomach lurch forward and summersaulted. Erica. Even thou she had secretly wished for something like this to happen, she was so surprised that her wish had unexpectedly comes true that she was dumbfounded and concreted to her spot. Franky's eyes were glued to Erica, she watched as she draped her hand across the first woman's waist giggling and pulling her to the booth to their other friends. Heat rose through the nape of her neck as a pang of jealousy and curiosity raced through her _who was the woman?"_

Franky hadn't realised that her leg was tapping madly beneath her booth until Bridget placed a soothing hand on it. Bridget followed Franky's eyes to the booth of joyful, young professionals. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at who was at the table trying to picture who had caught Franky's attention. Her eyes widened at the realisation.

 _"You should go say hello"_ as much as it pained Bridget to say it, the only way Franky was going to move forward was if the past was firmly put in the past. Plus she also had this perverse fascination to see what Franky would do and how she would react.

 _"Nah, can't be bothered"_ she lied _"plus she's got all her friends wouldn't want to intrude"_ Franky said in a dismissive manner

 _"Up to you, but might be nice to say hello"_ and work out why the hell you just had this reaction Bridget thought to herself

_"Yeah maybe"_

_"Go on"_ urged Bridget _"you'll regret it otherwise we'll still be here"_

_"Ya reckon"_

_"Yes go on"_ Bridget said partly pushing Franky to make a move

 _"I'll be back soon"_ said Franky deciding to take Bridget's advice.

Franky could feel the eyes of Bridget follow her with every step. Franky's pulse quickened, her legs felt heavy, the tingling in her stomach intensifying with every step. That nervous energy she had been feeling all week, had started to bubble and simmer inside of her again. _Jesus Franky, what the hell, you're not a fucking teenager. Breath and be cool_ she reminded herself. Panic pulsed in the centre of her stomach. How was Erica going to react? What if Erica reacted badly. Taking a deep breath Franky knew it was now or never. As Franky approached the booth, she noticed the four had huddled together, the male in the centre had his hand up in the air, phone in hand ready to take a selfie of the group.

 _"Want me to take that for you"_ interrupted Franky

 _"Yeah thanks"_ replied the male enthusiastically handing Franky the phone.

The look of shock on Erica's face made Franky's confidence grow exponentially. There she sat with her shoulder length flowing auburn hair, eyes wide and mouth slightly open enough that Franky could see just a hint of her pink tongue.

 _"Smile now"_ Franky said mischievously, she was enjoying this immensely. Things were shifting her way. For the first time in a long time she felt like she had the upper hand a little. Franky snapped 3 photos before handing the phone back for the group to observe.

 _"Erica"_ exclaimed the chocolate coloured hair woman _"you look like a stunned dear"_

 _"Finally I take a better picture than her"_ laughed the other

 _"Fr Fr Franky"_ stammered Erica, still staring ahead wide eyed.

Quickly realising her friends had lost interest in the photo and were staring at her then to Franky, she swiftly cleared her throat and tried to regain her composure

 _"Sorry"_ Erica said to the group _"this is Franky Doyle, a former inmate of Wentworth."_

After a brief moment the male spoke again

_"Ooooohhhh you're the chick that threw hot oil on that arsehole, you should have kicked him in the nuts too, made sure he didn't procreate"_

_"Michael"_ scolded Erica

_"What? He was a wanker"_

_"Yes but that's not how to react. Plus Franky is more than that now"_ she added in a quieter tone

 _"And women are not chicks"_ piped in the chocolate haired woman.

Michael rolled his eyes in a joking manner but before she could commence scolding him the waitress arrived with a bottle of sparkling wine and four glasses.

 _"Feel free to have a glass"_ invited Michael

 _"Only if that's alright with Ms Davidson"_ Franky said nodding towards Erica,

Franky's heart dropped and the confidence that had just built up dissipated just as quickly as it rose as Erica bowed her head and shook it from side to side. Rejection, there's something very humbling about being rejected by someone you thought you had a connection with. A mere moment later laughter erupted around the table,

 _" Oohhhhhh Miss Davidson"_ her friends chimed mockingly in unison.

_"Sounds like an old school mistress"_

_"I thought your mother had walked in"_

Franky heard amongst the gails of laughter. It was then that Franky realised that Erica was shaking her head because she has just armed her three friends with ammunition to tease her. Franky noticed a tinge of pink rouge in Erica's cheeks as her head remained bowed shaking with an narrow smile.

 _"Thanks Franky, I'm never going live this down"_ sighed Erica.

 _"You have to sit down now"_ Michael managed to get out between breaths of laughter.

Frank eyes strayed to the spot next to Erica and she slid in beside her. Purposely brushing her arm against Erica's, an electric charge sent shivers streaming down her spine. She heard Erica inhale, there was no way she didn't feel it too. That chemistry was still alive and strong between them.

Clearing her throat and moving slightly away from Franky

 _"This is Michael, Olivia"_ Erica said pointing to the chocolate haired woman a slight crack in her voice _"and this is Evelyn"_

 _"Nice to meet you all"_ said Franky nodding her head

 _"You know what I got a feeling this is gonna be a good day"_ exclaimed Michael. "Great company today and great sex last night"

 _"Who this time?"_ asked Olivia curiously

_"No idea met him on online, let's call him Moses"_

_"Why on earth would you call him Moses"_ asked Olivia her curiosity growing

_"Because Moses parted the Red Sea and he parted me"_

Again the table broke out in laughter, even Erica laughed. It had been so long since Franky had seen that smile. Perfectly straight white straight teeth that gleamed against Erica's soft pink luscious lips.

 _"Tell us Franky"_ asked Evelyn it was the first time Franky had truly heard her voice. It was deep and husky in comparison's to Olivia's light high pitched voice.

 The waitress brought over another glass and Michael began to pour it for Franky.

"What was Erica like as a Governor?"

Erica shifted uncomfortably in her spot preparing herself for the onslaught. The last time they had spoken Franky had accused Erica of not caring about the women, that she was selfish that she got off on being in prison with them.

 _"She was a really good, the best"_ Franky confessed _"if it wasn't for her I'ld never finish my HSC or be going to uni"_

Franky noticed Erica's cheek grow even pinker in colour as she tried to disguise her embarrassment by taking a long sip of her drink. " _That's wonderful"_ exclaimed Olivia proud of her friend _"What are you studying?_ "

 _"Law"_ replied Franky

_"Ooohhhh one of us"_

_"Guilty"_ said Michael raising his hand _"We all met at uni"_

 _" I don't practice though"_ admitted Olivia _"I went into marketing. I didn't enjoy law. It wasn't me"_

Erica finally spoke, _"I didn't sit the exams for Franky. She worked hard and achieved the results despite her surroundings"_ she said with a faint note of pride in her voice

 _"Yeah but you motivated me"_ Franky said turning to Erica and looking deeply and sincerely into her sky blue eyes, _"without you there was no way I would have even got started"_

 _"Celebratory drinks"_ cheered Michael breaking the intense concentrated stare Franky and Erica were having.

 _"I'll go to the bar and get the next round ready"_ he said already wedging his way past Olivia and Evelyn Olivia clapping her hands in excitement.

Franky instantly liked her she had an aura of innocence and seemed like the type of person that always looked for the good in people. Franky couldn't imagine her saying a bad word about anyone. She wouldn't survive five minutes in Wentworth thought Franky. Franky herself would have eaten her alive, in many ways. Seamless olive skin, big brown eyes and that sweetness, yep she would have been on Franky's to do list. In fact the entire table was gorgeous. Franky imagined that Erica and her friends were the beautiful people at uni, with their designer style and gorgeous looks. Evelyn was quiet during this exchange of words and gave Erica a knowing smile. Franky determined that she was the one who sat back and observed and only spoke when she had fully surmised the situation.

Michael returned balancing five tall glasses of what looked like watered down Coke.

 _"Oh my god Michael, no"_ said Erica

Laying the drinks on the table he said _"Long Island iced tea bitches, Erica send a message to work now your not in tomorrow"_

 _"Michael, I can't I have too much work to do"_ protested Erica

 _"Excuse me. I leave for Sydney in a few weeks, you've been working like a dog for the past six weeks barely home. Do it now before I do it for you after we've had more to drink. I'm sure Davidson and Bradshaw lawfirm can survive without you for one day"_ he said in a authoritative manner

 _That would explain why Erica hadn't been answering her phone_ thought Franky

_"Plus we have Franky here and we have to show her a good time"_

Reluctantly Erica pulled out her phone and began typing as she shook let head mumbling _"I can't believe I'm doing this"_

Franky took a sip from her drink. Despite the sweetness of the syrup masking the strength of the alcohol, she could still tell it was a very strong cocktail.

 _"Six different white spirits and a dash of Coke definitely a party starter"_ winked Michael

 _"How are you finding life out of prison? Is it hard?"_ Olivia asked sincerely

_"Takes some getting used to. Getting a job ain't the easiest thing. No one really wants to hire an ex crim, and I don't wanna work full time if I'm studying soon"._

_"That's the problem with a system based on retribution rather than rehabilitation_ " opened up Erica _"It's all about punishment. People rarely get a second chance. The only way. to break the cycle of reoffending is to assist people and upskill and help them into a career path"_

The group nodded in agreement.

Franky smiled, _still on that soap box_ thought Franky _still trying to change the system._

Franky's muscles began to relax as she drank more of the smooth liquid in front of her. She felt her mind slowly being anaesthetised by the drink. It was going down all too easily. Stealing sideway looks at Erica and noticing she too began to relax a little because of the liquid mixture before her. Franky couldn't believe she was sitting within a hair's breadth of Erica. She felt the tension and excitement building inside of her. A permanent smirk fixed to get face. Perhaps it was the drink, perhaps it was the company but she was enjoying sitting with this group and mostly with Erica. There was so much she wanted to ask Erica. She wanted to ask her about the kiss they shared and if she had thought about it like she had. Franky began to let her hand slide along the booth seat, she just wanted to touch Erica, to feel that surge of electric energy again, to see Erica's reaction. She wanted to lean over and cup her cheeks in her hands and taste those lips.

 _"Is Franky short for Francesca"_ asked Olivia slurring her words a little and breaking Franky's move

_"Yeah but no one calls me that, more than once"_

_"My niece is Francesca"_ Olivia continued ignoring Franky's warning _"she's definitely not a Franky"._

Franky sat a little straighter in her chair not sure if she should be offended by that statement or not.

_"Whadda ya mean?"_

_"Well she's a bit of a princess she doesn't have that hop on the back of my motorbike and shag me in the bushes look you have"_ Olivia replied casually as she took a long sip from her drink.

Franky let out a raucous laughter as did everyone else at the table, except Erica who wide eyed just shook her head in disbelief at her friends statement.

 _"Not that there's anything wrong with that"_ continued Olivia leaning across the table to touch Franky's arm.

Olivia was definitely slurring her words, the alcohol taking its effect.

 _"And you know what"_ she exclaimed _"I'm going to go to the bathroom and then to the bar for more drinks"._

Standing up suddenly she became very serious as she stared at Erica intently. Franky could see fear in Erica's face as she shifted uncomfortably in the booth while moving further away from Franky. Franky knew her mind would have been churning overtime trying to work out what her friend was about to say.

 _"If that's ok with Ms Davidson of course"_ she joked

Again the table broke out in laughter as Erica bowed her head hand on forehead shaking it with relief. Franky watched as the auburn locks gently brushed against her shoulders, how Ericas body moved with every breath she took. Franky could tell it took Erica every ounce of her constraint and energy to keep her focus forward and not look at Franky. Her company was enchanting.

Two quick cocktails down and Franky started to feel the affects of the alcohol. She was the most relaxed she had been in a long time, her confidence was building with every sip as was her libido. She could feel herself getting wet as the sensation of pins and needles in her pants began to grow. Excitement blazed In her chest at the prospect of touching Erica again.

 _"I'm going to text the other half, I have a feeling its going be a late one"_   sand Olivia 

 _Shit Bridget_ Franky was so lost in the moment she had forgotten about Bridget. She couldn't quite explain it but she felt annoyed that for once she felt really relaxed and then just like that she felt restricted again.

 _"I reckon the next rounds mine"_ said Franky _"but first I better go check on my friends. I'll be back don't go anywhere"_ she winked to Erica

Merrily weaving her way through the growing number of people around tables, Franky's head started to feel a little hazy from the drinks. Arriving back to her original booth.

 _"How did you go, you were gone awhile"_ Bridget asked instantly

Franky felt an annoyance grow inside of her, _you're not my fucking psychologist anymore_ she thought, _I just want to have fun, I've been restricted for so long just want to be free_.

 _"Yeah good, didn't talk much her friends are nice. Ok if I buy a round and then I'm all yours"_   not that I actually need to ask your opinion thought Franky

 _"Of course go"_   said Bridget

Franky knew that tone all too well. It was the tone that many of her past girlfriends had used with her. It was the tone that said listen to how I am speaking not to my words, go have fun but you better behave was the underlying theme and if you don't behave you are in trouble. The smart thing to do to avoid confrontation later in the night would be to sit down and stay with Bridget, but the affect of alcohol had built up her resilience and she just didn't care right at this moment. She decided she would deal with it later.

 _"Cool"_  she said leaning over to kiss Bridget _"one drink then I'm all yours"_

 _"Yeah you said that"_ replied Bridget calmly but with an edge to her voice

Franky weaved her way through the warm bodies to order a drink, when did all these people get here she wondered. Before she even orders she can feel someone approaching. That intoxicating perfume clouding her senses more than any drink could, she knows that signature smell and its enticing fragrance beckoning her. She knows Erica has arrived. She smells so fucking delicious thought Franky _"Franky take my card"_ said Erica craftily handing her credit card to Franky so no one else could see

 _"What I got this"_  said Franky offended by the accusation she couldn't hold her own.

 _"Franky",_ said Erica grasping the bar to steady herself, the alcohol finally affecting her balance _"I know how much allowance is given once out. I'll get it and you pay me back"_

 _"And how exactly would you like me to pay you back"_ teased Franky as she rolled her tongue against the inside of her teeth.

The temptation to play with Erica was too overwhelming. It felt completely natural to fall into their cat and mouse routine. Franky may have not heard Erica inhale at that comment but her shoulders and eyes told another story as she watched Franky roll her tongue.

 _"What can I get you"_ interrupted the bar tender.

Franky could have sworn she saw Erica lean forward towards Franky before the bar tender arrived.

 _"Five Long Island Iced Teas she's paying"_ said Franky pointing to Erica _"You know I reckon she's trying to get me drunk so she can have her wicked way with me"_

Without even turning to look at Erica Franky knew her cheeks would be burning red.

The bar tender looked Erica up and down and smiled sweetly _"I wouldn't be complaining if I was you"_

Drinks in hand winding there way back to their booth, Franky encouraged Erica to slide in first. She wanted to control the closeness.

 _"We've decided"_ declared Evelyn which meant Evelyn had decided, _"_ _Franky, you should come to football next Saturday in the Davidson & Bradman corporate box. It's a good opportunity to meet lawyers, that'll help your career. Erica's organising it all she can wangle another spot. We're all going to be there so you'll know people"_ It was more of statement than an invitation.

 _"And"_ said Olivia holding up her phone high _"I text my brother he has a gorgeous little modern deli that does rustic foods at lunch with coffee, he needs someone a few hours here and there, not a lot but it's something. I told him I would give you his number"_

As dumbfounded as Franky was it was nothing compared to the look of wide mouth shock that Erica had. It was obvious that her friends had cornered her.

 _"It's not what you know...It's who you blow"_ chimed in Michael " _By the way"_ he whispered loudly _"blow this one"_ pointing to Erica _"she's got sway in a law firm"_

 _"I reckon I can arrange that"_ joked Franky

Erica stood up quickly wide eyed as her friends giggled in a mischievous manner. _"I..I..I gotta go to the bathroom"_

Squeezing past Franky, the tightness of the booth barely left any space between Franky and Erica's rear. Erica's backside so close to Franky that she could easily make out the writing SABA on the small label stitched to her top right side pocket. Franky's hand twitched as she was overcome with the the temptation to slap Erica's arse as she hastily pressed passed her. _Fuck what a hot fucking arse_ thought Franky as she saw Erica stumble to get out of the booth.

Franky counted to 20 before excusing herself for the bathroom too.

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck"_ was all that Erica could mutter to herself as she stood over the basin hands gripping either side.

The swirl of alcohol clouding her thought process. _How does she have that affect on me and everyone around her for that matter. With friends like that who needs enemies. Is it at all possible to have some control in this situation at all_ she asked herself. _Just a little bit of control with Franky would be nice for once._

Erica shifted uncomfortably, she had tried to remain calm and collected but the overwhelming throbbing in her heart and between her legs was consuming her. Erica heard the bathroom door squeak open, her heart bounded towards her chest as she saw through the mirror Franky stride in with the confidence of a jungle tiger.

Franky drawled her arm over the electric hand dryer as she lounged against the wall, positioning herself tightly next to the door so Erica would have no option but to squeeze past her to get out. Faded jeans with a open red & black checkered shirt complimented a black printed top that perfectly hugged Franky's strong form, resembling a picture out of some rock chic magazine. _How is that hand dryer not going off?_ Thought Erica those things were so bloody sensitive. _What. As if that is the thought that crosses my mind right now especially since obviously Franky was on a mission_

 _"So miss Davidson we meet again"_ said Franky interrupting Erica's internal dialogue

 _"Obviously"_ replied Erica trying to gain some upper hand.

 _"Looks like it's just you and me"_   teased Franky as she playful looked around the bathroom. _"Suppose I could pay you back for those drinks, you know I hate to owe anyone"_ smirked Franky as she cocked one eyebrow up.

She was enjoying this. A mischievous smile plastered across her face.

 _"Franky please"_ pleaded Erica

 _"Why what am I doing?"_ Franky innocently chirped _"I'm just talking"_

 _"You know exactly what your doing...always have_  Erica whispered

 _"No seriously tell me I'm curious"_ probed Franky. She wanted to hear Erica say it, she wanted to hear Erica I want you to fuck me I've wanted that ever since that first lesson in Wentworth.

 _"Stop being so so ... "_ Erica trailed off

 _"So what"_ urged Franky she was enjoying this too much

_"Can you just stop being you for 4 minutes"_

_"4 minutes that's rather precise What happens at the 5th minute?"_ Franky asked in a daring way that screamed tell me I dare you.

Erica stared at Franky in silence The tension building between them like hot lava ready to erupt through the earths crust. They stared at each other intently daring the other to make a move. Erica shifted the weight from one foot to the other, as her loins throbbed watching Franky curl the tip of her tongue against the back of her front teeth. She wasn't sure if it was the false bravardary that alcohol gives you or whether the uncomfortable tension that had been building between her legs had drive her to the outburst. Defensively crossing her arms across her chest, and straightening her shoulders

 _"I'm not frigid Franky, I've had sex before"_ Erica proclaimed a matter of factly.

 _"Yeah"_ Franky drawled. A mischievous challenging smile crossing her face _"but have you been fucked?"_

And there it was. Franky instinctually knew what to say. Erica's shoulder dropped as she loosened her tightly crossed arms and let out a breath. Her jaw hanging as she stood momentarily speechless. There it was, the words that touched Ericas very inner thoughts. The thoughts that lay in the depths of her imagination. No she hadn't been fucked, she had some good sex in her time, but not the kind of sex that she so desperately wanted. The type of sex that left scratch marks down your lovers back as you wept for more. The rawness and vulgarity of those words sent a shot of warm moist excitement straight to between her legs. The combination of alcohol and lust tempting her to step forward and unleash all of her inner desires. The air between them thickening with built up lust. Franky knew she had her, that this was it. She knew she could fuck Erica Davidson former Governor of Wentworth prison right here right now in this public toilet. Erica wouldn't put up any resistance. She also knew it would be so fucking good. All she had to do was take the a step closer. Franky pushed herself off the wall towards Erica as the bathroom door flung open making both of them jump, as Olivia merrily bound in.

 _"oh"_ sensing she had walked into an intense moment _"am I interrupting something....."_ She let her voice trail off

 _"Nah Franky"_ claimed innocently _"we're just talking about the last meeting we had in Erica's office"_

She had won this battle but she couldn't help but rub it in and keep the tension afloat and Erica knew exactly what moment Franky was insinuating. Their kiss up against the wall in her office. The kiss that had her well placed wall crumbling down in despair and desire.

 _"Oh cool, well you can continue it after, come on Erica dance time our songs on"_   said Olivia excitingly as she pulled at Erica to come to the dance floor. Struggling to regain her composure

 _"Yeah dance, that's a good idea"_ breathed out Erica in relief as she started following Olivia who had already bounced out the door, but not before leaning close towards Franky, one hand gripping to the safety of the door and staring deeply in Franky's catlike emerald eyes.

_"Don't make promises you can't keep Franky"_


	11. Turning Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter. I think some of you might like where this chapter is leading to?? Sorry about the formatting. For some reason I can't get it right.

_"Fucking hot"_ whispered Franky aloud to the empty bathroom tracing her thumb against her bottom lip.  A satisfied smile fixed to her face.  
She knew she had gotten under Erica's skin and if Olivia hadn't interrupted there was no doubt in her mind she would have gotten more than just under her skin.    
Dizzy with excitement Franky makes her way into a bright red Mexican designed cubicle and sits herself down, the room spinning mildly due to the effects of alcohol.  Squirming on the seat, it was obvious that the moment that her and Erica had just shared did more than get under her skin too.  
_"Fucking need to tidy myself up a bit"_ she joked to herself. It had been a long time since she had been this excited.  
Grabbing a wad of toilet paper Franky slipped her hand down the front of her jeans and wiped between her legs, her own touch sending a shot of tingles along the base of her spine up towards her neck. The toilet paper gleaming with her excitement. _I wonder how wet_ Erica is smirked Franky.  
  
Making her way out the bathroom, it was clear that the ambiance of Lia's had changed from a relaxed bar to an vibrant speakeasy venue with faster paced music and dimmed lights that extenuated a red seductive glow across the bar. A female DJ with large yellow headphones hanging around her neck was concentrating hard on mixing the music of 80's pop with a modern beat and bass. Nodding her head in time to the beat her eyes scanning the room until she found Erica on the dance floor with Olivia.  
  
Sexual and sensual Erica moved like water to the rhythm of the music. Biting down on her bottom lip she watched the swaying movement of Erica's hips alluring her with every twist.  Erica's body flowed with a style that took Franky's breath away. Every move Erica made was poetry. Smiles graced both Erica's and Olivia's faces as they spun around, twisting, like they belonged to the music, both elated  to be alive and dancing at this moment.  The beat of the song vibrating through her causing her heart to pound, which perfectly matched the dull throbbing between her legs, that Erica's dance moves were creating. She could watch Erica dance all night.

 _"There you are, where have you been?_  "  
The question breaking Franky's intense stare on Erica. It was Bridget.  A flash of annoyance penetrating through her. Despite knowing she had no real right to be agitated with Bridget's interruption. Bridget had been more than supportive and patient today but she didn't want any restrictions especially not today. Today more than ever she wanted freedom, absolute freedom to do what ever she wanted without any regard of consequences.    
  
_"I've been in the crapper, needed a time out"_ not daring to mention she followed Erica into the toilet   _"that grog was a bit stronger than I thought. Where the fuck did all these people come from?_  " Franky quickly added purposely before Bridget could question her further.

 _"Told you it gets busy._   _We're thinking dinner down the road at House of Chow"_   advised Bridget.  
  
It was a common routine when they went out with Bridget's friends with Alex & Sam, a few casual drinks followed by a meal. None drinking too heavily because they were either driving or working the next day.  Ordinarily this routine wouldn't bother Franky too much, it was pleasant and comfortable  but today she was enjoying herself. It had been so long since she had a night out, let alone an unguarded opportunity with Erica Davidson.  
_"Seriously this place is just starting to pump?"_   Franky couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice, today was by far one of the best days she had in years and the alluring curiosity of Erica was overwhelming.  
_"We can come back after or you can stay?"_   said Bridget

Despite the alcohol Franky knew the suggestion for her to stay was more of a dare, a test from Bridget. A tightness building in her chest as a feeling of claustrophobia and restriction began forming within her. Franky knew If she stayed on, yes she could continue drinking and who knows what else with Erica and her friends, on the other hand  it definitely meant Bridget and her would be having a discussion that she wasn't quite ready to have yet. Not today.  
  
_"N'ah food will do me good, and we can always come back for a dance like you said."_   she said, even thou she knew that the likelihood that anyone of them let alone all 3 of them would want to come back to Lia's was near impossible.  
_"I'll just say see ya"_ And before Bridget could reply Franky turned from the conversation she was having and made her way towards Erica.  
  
The disappointment of leaving a party that was just about to get started instantly sobering her up.  
Weaving through the warm bodies  that started to fill the  dance floor, with  a head full of thoughts,  Franky's internal dialogue started churning over and over. Lost in her world she was barely absorbing the groups of people around her. _Fucking hell,  I'm not in fucking prison anymore, surely I can do what I want, but Bridget's been good to me and we get on well. It's been easy and comfortable with her since I got out, but then fuck Erica. what a bloody hold she has on me.  Bridget's so supportive and easy is Erica worth it? Fuck she's so fucking hot and there's no denying the tension, sex would be hot. Erica was pretty good to me too, but Bridget..._  
  
_"Franky"_ squealed Olivia, as Franky approached the duo. Franky noticed Erica stiffening a little, "dance with us."  
_"Can't we gotta go"_ Franky said flatly shrugging her shoulders snd feeling like a little school kid who's parents had come early to pick them up from a birthday party.  
_"Oh no, but we're just getting started"_ said Olivia pouting a little   _"But we'll see you on Saturday for the football right?"_ She added brightly.  
_"Yeah if that's ok still?"_   Franky said turning to Erica.  
_"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"_ exclaimed Olivia raising her hands  
Erica finally breaking her silent  _"Your",_ she paused   _"friend is more than welcome to join us too"_   nodding towards the back of the bar where Bridget was.  
  
A feeling of uncomfortable uneasiness settling within Franky. It wasn't that she was trying to keep Bridget a secret, but she just did not want Erica noticing her either.   
_"Hand me your phone Franky"_ requested Olivia, holding her hand out, that Franky had no other option but to to oblige  _"I'm going to call myself so you have my number and I can text you details."_  
  
Both Franky and Erica stood staring at each other in silence, as Olivia proceeded to dial her number in Franky's phone, struggling a little with the buttons.  The sound of the music and people surrounding them barely noticeable as they stared into each other's eyes,  the tension thickening around them like fog. A deep pounding pressure building in her pants. That magnetic pull taunting her to step closer, just as it had done a few moments ago in the bathroom,  but both remaining concreted to their spot. It was on the verge of being painfully unbearable.  Franky had never felt this torn between before.  She desperately wanted to stay, she knew by leaving she was potentially setting back anything with Erica, but to stay would no doubt result in a fight with Bridget she wasn't quite ready to confront and it just occurred to her, nor was she ready to lose Bridget  
  
_"Here you are",_ said Olivia handing the phone to Franky. _"I'm so glad we finally met"_ she exclaimed excitedly as she lunged in and hugged Franky goodbye.  
Erica and Franky merely nodding to each other, both acutely aware that it was far too dangerous to touch each other.  
  
_"I'll see ya Saturday_ " said Franky directly to Erica, who just nodded in return.   
  
Making her way back to Bridget, Franky turned once more. Above the crowd of heads  she noticed Michael and Evelyn manoeuvring their way through the crowd holding shot glasses filled with a clear liquid, each glass carefully balancing a lemon wedge on its rim.

                  ********

  
Laying in Bridget's bed, Franky just stared at her phone feeling flat and riddled with confusion.  Bridget had left for work for the day.  They had argued the night before after Lia's, it was their first big argument since Franky accidentally hit Bridget that morning in the kitchen.  Bridget questioned Franky on what  the status of her relationship with Erica was, arguing that she was just concerned about Franky's mental health and welfare, how it was rude and disrespectful of Franky to leave them all for so long to go and gallivant with Erica Davidson, why did she feel the need to drink so much.  You're not my fucking psychologist any more, I was just having fun, it was nothing Franky argued back.  Tempers flared from both of them, things were said that neither would be proud of.  After what seemed like hours of challenging bouts they agreed to put the day behind them and let it go. Neither really truly satisfied with stale mate.

The conversations between herself, Erica and Bridget played over in her mind all night, as she laid in the dark. _Only the guilty get no sleep_ she thought. it was nearly 2am when the realisation hit, like a cold bucket of ice water being tipped on her. When Erica had said _"don't make promises you can't keep"_ she wasn't referencing her ability to fulfil Erica's sexual desires, but instead was referring to her and Bridget's relationship. Don't promise me something you can't give if your in a relationship is what Erica was actually saying.  Her antics at Wentworth played over and over in her head all night,  sleep escaping her, sickened feelings formed in the pit of her stomach as she realised that she had no regards for what Erica must of been feeling or thinking when she was in a relationship with her fiancé. She wanted Erica and that's all that mattered.  She thought about how she pushed and challenged Erica at every turn finally forcing herself on her. She knew Erica wanted her but if she really cared for Erica she shouldn't have forced her in the way she did.  How the tables had turned. Erica was obviously free to fuck whoever she wanted now. Franky on the other hand. It was now Franky who had a hard choice to make.      
  
The thoughts that plagued her all night led her here to this moment. Here she was now the morning after all her revelations staring at the message Olivia had sent her the evening previous, a weary smile crossing her face as she deciphered the message. Olivia was obviously well and truly intoxicated.  
  
_"Frany, it was nice 2 meet you. I'm denting my brothers number & Michaels, Eva, $ Etica's too. I hope I didn't offend with the motorcycle commdent?" Liv cxxx_

Decisions have to be made.  
  
              **********

Stumbling up to the window, Erica pulles back her curtains to a blinding light, that made her wince in agony. Groaning aloud her head throbbing as she shuffled back towards her bed.  Picking up her make-up stained pillow and mobile phone she stumbles her way to her spare room. Her eyes barely open to minimise the amount of sunlight she was willing to let in. Slowly easing the spare room door open, there lay Michael facedown spread out naked except for his white aussieBum underwear. His taunt perky backside wishing her a good morning.  
  
Michael groaned as Erica slipped in bed beside him.  
_"I hate you"_ she whispered to him as she cuddled up close, her voice croaky "I feel like shit"  
Mumbling into his pillow, in a muffled voice, eyes still firmly shut   _"she's hot"_ he replies  
_"Who?"_  
_"Franky. I would fuck her"_  
_"Mmmm"_ Erica replies  
  
Erica awoke over a hour later, Michael had not changed his position. His face still firmly planted into the pillow, mouth slightly agape.  This was the difference between the two of them, he could happily sleep all day, whereas Erica felt the need to do something anything other than sleep the day away.  
Rolling over and grabbing her phone,  she notices a message from a number she did not recognise.  
  
_"How's the head Ms Davidson?"_ The message read.  
_"Who the hell?",_  she whispered, her thought processes slow from all the alcohol she had consumed the night before, and then It dawned on her, Olivia. Olivia had given Franky her number.  
  
Franky's lunged at her phone as it beeped.   A smile crossing her face.  Her heart leaping in excitement as the screen read 1 message from the governess. The confusing thoughts that were circling within her mind all night and all morning vanishing almost immediately.

 _"I've had better days, head is throbbing"_   came the reply.    
Franky could not explain it, but Erica just always bought the mischievous and daring side in her out. She desperately didn't want the tension they had built up yesterday to disappear yet.  
_"Is that all that's throbbing?"_ Franky replied, smiling as she imagined Erica's shocked face and forcibly pushing away any guilt that was forming as she lay in Bridget's bed.    
_"Perhaps......perhaps not"_  
_It's just texting, its harmless it's just a bit of fun_ Franky thought trying to convince herself.    
_"I hear an orgasim is great for releasing headaches"_ typed Franky eagerly  
_"Are they now?"_  
_"Apparently, so science says"_  
Excitement fluttering in her belly, as she eagerly anticipates the next message coming through. This text exchange was getting her almost as wet as being next to Erica in person  
_"Well, lucky I'm not in bed alone"_ came the text from Erica  
  
A wild pang of jealousy penetrating right to her core. Her heart sinking as the excitement that was building in her came crashing down with a mighty force. Who had Erica taken home? Was it the bar tender that had complimented her at Lia's?   Before Franky could reply an additional message came through.  
Laughing out loud as she ran her fingers through her hair, as a picture of Michael appeared on her screen, face squashed into a pillow, mouth open. Ms Davidson was giving as good as she was getting.  
  
                *********  
  
By the time Saturday arrived so many things had occurred. Bridget had left for her 10 day conference holiday in New Zealand a few days earlier. It was a intense farewell at the airport, more intense than Franky could have imagined. Bridget had hugged her so hard, she thought her rib may have cracked. Both of them kissed goodbye with tear stained cheeks. Franky had a sad sinking feeling within her that she could not explain as she watched Bridget exit the terminal. She had also arranged to meet Paul, Olivia's brother for an interview and now she was on her way to Erica's place before the football match, after receiving a message from Olivia stating that they were all meeting at Erica's first for a few drinks before the bus picked them up to take them to the football game and it was mandatory for her to attend.

 _More's happened in this week than the whole time I've been out,_ thought Franky as she hopped off the tram. 

Breathing in the variety of coffee and brunch aromas that were escaping the vast array of cafes that hugged the streets Franky started making her way towards Erica's street with a spring in her step, admiring all the offerings of the surrounding streets as she walked.   In between the cafes lay vintage clothing stores and boutique galleries.  Local street art and commissioned murals painted the walls. The streets oozed an unbridled energy. Erica lived in Fitzroy, a suburb renown for its uniquely bohemian feel, a distinct flavour with a diverse population of ethnicities and socio-economic groups. A suburb ideal for those with an independent spirit. It was the type of suburb that anything goes and offered an array of options, if you wanted to party all night there were a number of clubs you could choose from, if it was just a quiet coffee then there was an endless number of cafes and restaurants  to choose from. The streets perfectly blended historic double-storey terraces, warehouse conversions and brand new apartments appealing to those with a modernist bend but who still wanted a touch of character in their surroundings. There was something uniquely appealing about the area, clean but also an edge of risqué and danger hidden amongst the walls.  
  
_So this is where Erica lives,_ thought Franky as she stood in front of  a quaint Victorian cottage. Taking a moment, never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be about to ring the door bell to Erica Davidson's house. Excitement and nerves pulsating through her, the soles of her feet tingling as she walked up a tiny bricked path and pressed the door bell. Her body tensing with nerves and an underlying feeling of guilt for Bridget.  
Both Erica and Franky had text each other a few times over the past last week, Franky overtly teasing and Erica replying subtly,  but there is something very different about sending messages behind the safety a screen.  
  
Franky could hear the light footsteps making their way to the door, her heart beating fast with excitement as she straightened her shirt.  
  
Answering the door was Olivia who immediately bound forward hugging Franky hello with a wine glass in hand, easing her nerves somewhat, but Franky couldn't suppress the mild disappointment that it wasn't Erica who had answered.    
  
_"You're just in time"_ said Olivia bustling Franky in, we're having a debate.  
The nerves resurfacing quickly, Franky could debate she had been gifted with the gift of the gab, but whether she could hold her own against established lawyers remained to be seen.  
  
Erica's house was deceiving larger inside than what could be seen from the outside, but still small enough to be easily to maintained, and drenched in that Victorian-era character. Polished dark wooden floor boards creaked as they made there way past a stunning vintage Danish teak buffet, that looked remarkably like the one that used to be in her office. Artwork splashed across the walls, two art pieces in particular standing out to Franky. One piece made up of gloriously kitsch bright colours and pop-art references, the other a smiling flying elephant surrounded by butterflies. Both different and both beautiful.

  
Her entire body body jumpy and on edge, like someone had just injected liquid adrenalin directly into her veins. The excitement and anticipation filling through her with every step she was taking towards Erica.  
  
Franky could overhear Michael say _"I don't get your problem with it",_ as they entered the open plan lounge room. Michael was lounging opposite to Evelyn obviously in the middle of a fun but heated discussion. Her stomach sinking at the realisation that Erica was nowhere to be seen.  
  
_"Franky, you made it" s_ miled Michael waving Franky towards two spare glasses on the coffee table.

  
_"We didn't get a chance to say goodbye the other day, your friends wanted to leave?"_ said Evelyn with a questioning tone to her voice.

  
Franky imagined that this was the exact tone she would use in a court room during questioning.  Franky was used to people subtly trying to find out information from her, years in prison had equipped her with the ability to recognise it and the ability to deflect from it.

  
_"Yeah, everyone had to work"_ she said brushing off any potential for further questioning.  _Where was Erica_ thought Franky  
  
As if reading her mind " _Erica's on the phone confirming the timing of our mini-bus",_   said Michael, _"help yourself to a bev or two it's going to be another big day and no going home early missy",_ Michael said wagging his finger at Franky.  
_"Lawyers, doctors, engineers, they all drink a lot"_  Olivia said pouring Franky a larger than normal glass of wine.  
_"And marketers?"_ asked Franky with a smile as she made herself comfortable on the lounge.  
"Oh we just love a party" she giggled sitting herself close to Franky on the lounge.

Erica's friends had an air of acceptance and youthfulness to them that made Franky instantly feel comfortable around them. It was obvious they were intelligent and well established but when it came to the weekend their hair was well and truly let down.   
  
_"Ok Franky, what do you think Ron & Hermoine big mistake right?"_ said Evelyn matter of factly.  
  
Franky was dumbstruck for a moment trying to rack her brain over all the news items she had seen in recent weeks, or a case she had read in her pre-reading. Furrowing her brow, the names sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place them.

  
_"From Harry Potter"_ urged Evelyn _"they are not suited to each other at all, there's no way he could satisfy her"_

  
Franky laughed out loud a sense of relief washing over her, this was the great debate that 30 something year old senior lawyers were having.

 _"I have no idea, I havnt read the books" she said_  
_"What"_ gasped the three of them instantaneously a look of shock across their faces.  
_"I reckon I read maybe the first and second one as a kid"_   advised Franky.   
Reading was not something that was encouraged in her house growing up after her father left.  
_"You have to read them"_ gasped Olivia  
_"Aren't they like kids books"_ asked Franky amused that they were taking these children's books so seriously.  
_"Well that's how they start but they get darker. Erica will lend them to you."_  
_"What will I lend"_ asked Erica striding into the lounge room.  
  
Franky's heart leapt. Erica's entrance was like a scene from a movie, the way she moved and glided with such grace, her perfume engulfing the room, all she needed was to be in slow motion and a smooth backing track. Franky couldn't help but instantly smile.  There was something different about Erica today in comparison to the last time they had met, she had a relaxed confidence about her that excited Franky as much as it made her curious.  
_"Good to see you again Franky"_

  
_"Harry Potter, Franky hasn't read them",_ exclaimed Olivia in disbelief, before Franky could reply to Erica.  
_"Madame Bovary was more your style wasn't it?"_ said Erica smiling.

  
A warmth oozing through Franky, Madame Bovary was one of her favourite novels that explores the life of  a women who tires of her passionless married life and has affairs to add some excitement to her otherwise my mundane life. It was the novel she was reading when Erica visited her in her cell to ask her to speak in front of some head honchos from the department. Erica had noticed the book and more importantly remembered it.  
Equaling Erica's smile   _"actually it was more yours"_ Franky replied wickedly, positively beaming at Erica.  
  
Returning the smile Erica knew what Franky was insinuating, as she bent towards the coffee table to collect a glass of wine.  
Franky's stomach jolting forward as she caught a glimpse down Erica's top, a hint of black lace bra peaking through as Erica leant forward picking up her glass.  
Her reaction to a mere glimpse of Erica's bra surprising her as a feeling of uncontrollable heat began resonating through her. Her mouth becoming dry, her muscles tensing and a overwhelming excitement bubbling within her that it took every ounce of constraint not to jump up from the lounge and grasp her lips onto Erica's.  Licking her lips as she  imagined tugging on the lace with her teeth, the feeling of excitement building with every breath making her wet with anticipation. There was an undeniable air of challenge surrounding them, both were playing to win today.  
  
_"Well all I know is that without Hermoine, they would not have made it past book 1. She was the real hero, not that it got acknowledged._ " proclaimed Olivia defiantly    
_"Oh here we go"_ Michael said in light-hearted manner rolling his eyes _"1 semester of women's studies at uni and it's all about the feminism."_  
  
It was obvious to everyone that Michael was not anti-feminism but instead really enjoyed teasing and taunting Olivia, who eagerly took the bait.

  
_"Well",_ huffed Olivia _"you can't tell me it isn't true"_  
_"And you can't tell me we don't live in a patriarchy society Michael"_ added Evelyn  
_"Thank you for your support Ev"_  
  
Their banter was almost comical, but Franky's eyes were remaining fixed on Erica who was sitting crossed legged relaxed on the chair opposite her watching the exchange between her friends, and purposely not looking at Franky. If this her attempt at teasing Franky it was working.  Her indifference exciting Franky beyond words, being ignored was the becoming  biggest turn on. Watching Erica smile as she took a sip from her glass and laid back further in her chair, her hair falling seductively across her shoulders was fuelling the intensity that was building within Franky.   The conversation continuing around them oblivious to the secret taunting and teasing that was occurring between the two.  
  
_"Oh Ev is really supportive isn't she?"_ teased Michael a wicked look passing his face _"remember that one time she and Erica didn't shave their arm pits in solidarity with your feminist phase at uni_ ?"

  
Both Evelyn and Erica shot Michael a don't you dare look.

  
_"Even thou law ball was on"_ Michael continued in a childlike manner taking a big sip of wine from his glass  
_"Yes"_ said Olivia looking around to her friends  
Both Erica and Evelyn drank deeply frim their glasses not daring to look at each for fear of breaking out in laughter.  
_"What?"_ asked Olivia sensing she was missing something, like there was a joke she was not part of.  
Neither Erica nor Evelyn replied instead both taking even bigger sips from their glasses, almost giggling into the beverage.  
_"Erica"_ Olivia said turning to Erica  
_"The bus will be here soon I'll go get some wine from the garage for the ride to the stadium"_ said Erica ignoring Olivia's question and quickly getting up from her chair leaving Evelyn to defend herself  
  
Watching Erica make her way out of the lounge room, the way her hips moved in those tight dark blue jeans was hypnotising, every swing teasing and beckoning her to come closer. Franky had always had a soft spot for a good arse and Erica's rear was one of the best she had seen, with its taunt apple bottom shape. Ignoring the banter around her and not daring to take her eyes off Erica, she didn't want to miss a beat.  
  
_"Evelyn?"_  questioned Olivia impatiently.  
_"I'll help Erica"_ stated Franky pushing herself off the lounge and leaving the 3 to them their bickering.  
_"It was law ball Liv, I was wearing a strapless dress",_   she heard Evelyn trying to explain  
  
Tracing the same steps as Erica took through a door to a connecting garage. Franky found the bright white Audi she saw on her release day. With Erica's back facing her, Franky seized the moment to admire Erica's form from behind as she was examining the contents  of a second fridge filled with an abundance of wine options.  
  
_"Need a hand Ms Davidson?_  "

  
A smile crossing her face as Erica jumped and spun around quickly, unaware she had been followed.  
A pink rouge rising in Erica's cheeks drawing a wider smile from Franky as she traces her tongue against the inside of her teeth. _So that's it Ms Davidson safety in numbers hey, not so confident on your own_ she thought    
  
_"Nice rack.........of wine"_ said Franky cocking her eyebrow and nodding towards the open fridge.

  
Excitement building within her as Erica's cheeks began to turn a deeper hue of Pink.

  
_"I'm part of a wine club",_ Erica said ignoring Franky's comment about racks.  
_"They still at it?"_ asked Erica quickly.    
_"Yeah, something about hairy armpits and law ball"_  
  
Erica began laughing in reply. Franky automatically breathing in deeply, Erica's laugh washing over her, it was intoxicating. She used to laugh a lot, during their tutoring sessions in Wentworth, before she became Governor.  Franky always loved the way Erica laughed and how happy it made her feel. It made her temporarily forget where she was, locked in prison. She made it her mission to make Erica laugh and smile at least a few times per tutoring session.  
  
_"You know you never told me why you studied law?_ " said Franky taking steps closer towards Erica and noticing her stiffen a little before letting out a sigh  
_"My dads a lawyer",_ Erica confesses _"it was what was expected and... "_    
_"And"_ urged Franky moving even closer to Erica until she was standing directly in front of her a mere touch away.

  
The air around them thickening with tension, a fever burning deep inside of her.  
  
_"I thought I could make a difference"_  said Erica looking away, an embarrassed edge in her tone _"not that I did"_  
"You made a difference to me" Franky replied honestly  
  
The raw sincerity in Franky's voice catching Erica off guard and drawing her to look Franky.  
Their eyes locking, Franky's heart pulsates hard against her chest as she steps even closer to Erica.  Her hand drifting towards Erica's waist. Swells of emotions running through her as Erica inhales sharply and her breath quickens matching that or her own. Erica's body trembles beneath her fingertips as she places her hand on her waist and draws her slowly closer and closer. Their breaths mingle, the swirl of sensations churning within her making her dizzy as a warmth broils through her body.   Eyes still firmly locked on each other Franky gently moves closer and grazes her lips against Erica's lips, a jolt of searing excitement races through her as Erica's eyes flutter shut, her lips parting slightly, inviting her in. An electric shot of sizzling heat radiates in her stomach and pussy as their lips meld into each other. The touch and taste of Erica's soft, warm lips causing her own eyes to close. The way their lips caress are softer than she could of imagined. Shivers race down her spine as their tongues find each other. Erica's signature smell clouding her mind.  
Hearing the sound of her own heart beating with desire against her chest, as Erica's arms wrap around her, she traces her hands along Erica's hips to cup her buttocks, pulling Erica closer and gently spinning her against her car. A low moan escapes her as she firmly squeezes Erica's cheeks and Erica hoists herself to the bonnet of her car.  Letting out a deep groan of excited approval as Erica wraps her legs tight around her waist and pulls her closer with the heels of her boots. Her breathing becoming  harder as her hand traces upwards along Erica's hips to beneath her shirt, the softness of her skin on her fingertips creating a longing pressure in her pussy, that builds as her hand carcasses along Erica's silky soft waist to towards her breast. Their kisses becoming harder and feverish. The sounds of Erica's groans into her mouth making her wet beyond words, playing her like a symphony. The insatiable need to touch and taste Erica driving her hand downward towards Erica's jean button as she pushes her back onto the bonnet.  
  
_"Bus is here"_ echoed a yell from inside.

  
Still dizzy with excitement, she barely feels Erica's palms on her chest pushing her forcefully off. The speed of which Erica was moving astounding her, her mind was trying to understand the flustered mumblings coming from Erica.  
_"Here take these"_ ordered Erica thrusting two bottles of wine into her chest.  
Still drunk on desire, the throbbing of her swollen lips both on her face and in her underwear overriding coherent thought.  Pushing past her with her own bottle in hand Erica is swiftly making her way to the exit but not before stopping suddenly.  The confusion clouding her mind instantly replaced by surprise as Erica yanks her closer crashing her lips hungrily onto hers again, the throbbing heat within reigniting instantly.  
  
_"Fuck you Franky Doyle",_ Erica manages to breath out, breaking away from their rushed kiss.  
_"I reckon I can arrange that Ms Davidson"_


	12. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main course is coming .....

Barely catching her breath Franky somehow manages to follow Erica from the garage back into the lounge room. Her lips still burning from the passionate kiss Erica and her just shared. Each and every blood cell coursing through her veins pulsating against her skin like she had just run a marathon. A pool of excitement in her pants and a victorious grin fixed to her face as she struts past Erica's friends, who had demolished the remaining bottles of wine while they were in the garage.

" _Geez what did you guys do, go and pick the grapes_?" teased Michael mischievously winking at Franky.

" _C'mon bus is here lets go"_ Erica said in a fluster, ignoring Michael and grabbing her handbag from the kitchen counter. _"We'll be late"_

 _"We're not the ones that took forever to choose wine"_ Michael continued pointing his finger between himself, Evelyn and Olivia.

 _"Let's go"_ demandedErica as she began bustling her friends out of the house, who were giggling amongst themselves.

It was like watching a mother trying to organise her three children out of the house while they were distracted and procrastinating.

 _"Yes Ms Davidson"_ laughed out Olivia and Evelyn in unison, an enormous laughter erupting between them

 _"Like what you saw, in Erica's wine selection?"_ Michael asked, joyfully elbowing Franky in the arm, a hint of cheekiness in his tone.

 _"Yeah it looks great, can't wait to taste it"_ Franky answered thick with innuendo and licking her lips

 _"Let's go"_ Erica said again raising her voice slightly, leading the group into down the hallway.

 _"I'm sitting next to Franky"_ declared Olivia still laughing. Clearly Olivia had taken a liking to Franky.

Ducking her head as she steps onto the bus, Franky choses a seat near the back of the mini-bus, Olivia squeezing in tightly next to her. Michael deciding on the seat in front of them his legs laying across the whole seat and his back against the window so he could still be part of every conversation.

 _"Who you barracking for today?"_ asked Michael already opening a bottle of wine for their short trip.

 _"No idea, who's even playing?"_ replied Franky, her eyes fixed on Erica who had sat next to Evelyn, with her back to Franky. A swell of happiness building in her matching the sensation of excitement racing through her.

" _It's Collingwood the magpies versus Geelong the cats"_ offered Olivia

 _"Well I do like pussy....cats, so I guess Geelong"_ replied Franky

All three breaking out in laughter to Franky's reply. Franky could have sworn she saw Erica shiver a little.

In the 40 minute bus ride the stadium they managed to finish the 3 bottles of wine between the 5 of them. Michael and Olivia dominating the conversation as Franky was lost in her thoughts replaying the kiss her and Erica shared. Visualising every move that would have come next if the bus hadn't arrived.

Still drunk on lust, her excitement was ever building the longing and pressure in her loins with every passing moment. She was desperate to get Erica alone again and finish what they had started. Fantasying about ravishing Erica on the bonnet of her white Audi was making her wetter than she could remember being. Convinced that Olivia & Michael could smell her excitement Franky kept her legs tightly closed during the bus ride, the pressure of her jeans pushing against her causing an uncomfortable pleasure, that there was only one way to release.

Only the electric buzz of the stadium was able to distract her thoughts as the bus pulled up to their destination. Crowds of men, women and children swarmed around the stadium, in their team colours of blue and white versus black and white. Kids as young as 5 decked out in full team colours with happiness and cheerfulness spread across their faces. The atmosphere was surreal the sounds of thousands of people and snaps of laughter ringing all around her as Franky stepped off the bus. The air of feverish excitement surrounding the large stadium was so infectious that Franky felt herself grinning as they muscled their way through the hoards of people bustling about the large concrete stadium to the entrance near security.

 _"I'll meet the others here, you guys go up stairs and start getting things ready"_ Erica said in a manner of authority while passing out tickets to the each of them, not daring to look at Franky.

Franky's smile broadening as it was obvious that Erica was trying to maintain some form of control. A joyful warmth running through her as she tugs playfully on her ticket as Erica attempts to hand it to her. Winking cheekily as Erica was forced to look up her wide smile.

Before Franky could even offer to stay and keep Erica company, Olivia was looping her arm through Franky's directing her towards the entrance with Michael and Evelyn in tow.

" _Today is going to be so much fun"_ , Olivia said excitedly.

A look of sheer elation plastered on her face. Olivia obviously loved the hustle and bustle and thrived on the energy of such a place. _There's only one way today could get better_ thought Franky, _and that involves Erica screaming out my name_ smiled Franky to herself.

If outside was manic it was nothing in comparison to gallons of people inside the stadium crossing their paths. Lines 6 deep surrounded the over priced merchandise stand, the place was a buzz with parents carefully balancing trays of food and drinks gingerly hurrying their children up.  Young men and woman holding glasses of beer in each hand, some holding a tray of four just for themselves laughing and chatting amongst themselves. Happy loud people scattered at every turn. A smell of hot chips, alcohol and fried food filtering through the erratic carnival atmosphere filling the large open space.

Franky's excitement steadily starting to be replaced with agitation as people cut her off and bumped into her. Her muscles tensed and she breathed in deeply _I'm gonna fucking punch someone in a minute_ she thought. Olivia all the while was merrily chatting away oblivious the commotion surrounding her. A sense of relief washing over Franky as they finally manoeuvred their way to a lift to take them to their floor. Despite the small lift it was still a welcomed respite to hustle of stadium below.

It was like entering another world as the lift door opened to their floor. Carpeted floors lined the corridors, barely a soul insight, a noticeable contrast to the chaos below as they walked past doors with many recognisable brand names displayed next to each corporate box Coca-cola, San Remo pasta, BP, Chanel 7 and finally Davidson & Bradshaw.

The corporate box itself was large and sparse with a long white table perfectly centred, two fridges filled to the brim with an array alcohol nestled against the wall. An air of importance filled the area, their room overlooking a perfect view of the lush green manicured grounds. Her eyes widened in awe at the sheer size of the stadium. The view was spectacular. Despite the height and distance from the ground Franky could easily make out the figures on the ground eagerly preparing the field for the main game.

 _"Great isn't it"_ said Michael handing Franky another glass of wine.

 _Jesus these guys can drink_ thought Franky. Her muscles already feeling loose from the the wine they shared on the bus.

 _"Perfect view of their buff arses from up here. Let's grab these seats"_ Michael said pointing to a row of 5 plastic seats _"and drink up before the interns get here. Watch them hover all over Erica, everyone wants a piece of the bosses daughter"_ he said rolling his eyes taking a long sip from his glass.

Franky's shoulders slackening as a indescribable feeling of disappointment began forming in her belly, she hadn't expected that she may have to share Erica.

The room soon filling quickly with a mixture of younger and older people neat but casually dressed. A mild shrill of excitement passing through her every time the door opened only to be followed by a disappointment at the lack of Erica, _how long before Erica gets here_ she wondered.

A smile crossing her face as finally Erica arrives with who must of been the last to join their function.

 _"Told you"_ said Michael nodding towards Erica

True to his word young and old were swarming around Erica like a hive of bees. Erica being ever so polite and attentive to their words. The way Erica nodded and smiled at their conversations as if she was really interested in what they were saying reminding her of the professional straight laced demeanour that Erica paraded around Wentworth when she became governor, but Franky knew better. Beneath that calm corporate exterior lay a dormant dragon gasping to break out from its shackles. Franky's mind drifting to excuses she could use to interrupt them, wondering when and how she could get Erica alone again.

The sound of the bellowing siren snapping her from her thoughts. The game was starting soon.

The roar of the spectators echoing around the stadium as they screamed and clapped for their team now entering the field. The excited energy of the stadium so overwhelming that Franky cheered and clapped in unison with the other spectators.

Aussie rules football a four quarter high physical contact, fast passed game, filled with adrenalin, aggression and passion. As 18 men protected by only tight shorts and sleeveless tops run, jump, pelt and fight over an oval shaped ball. Even the worst team in the league would be described as having some of the fittest and strongest athletes in the world made of pure muscle.

This game was intense, no clear leader was being established. No sooner had one team scored a goal that put them in the lead, the other team would have the ball down the other end with a retaliatory goal. By the time the second quarter had started the cats were ahead by just one point. Food and drinks were flowing freely around their room, everyone relaxing cheering and yelling out commentary as if the umpires could hear them. Franky laughed out as one of the older attendees who looked meek and mild began yelling " _break his bloody legs, bloody hell umpires you should of gone to spec savers, you blind git"_

It was amazing to watch the supporters as much as it was to watch the game itself.

 _"How long before half time"_ asked Olivia amongst the jeers and cheers

 _"8 minutes_ " replied Michel without looking at her completely engrossed in the game.

 _"C'mon Franky lets go to the bathroom before everyone else goes and there's a line. We'll save Erica too"_ Olivia said looking towards Erica who was held up talking to 2 people who had no interest in the game and were utilising this opportunity to butter up the bosses daughter.

It was only when she stood up did Franky feel her head spin a little, the alcohol she was consuming finally taking effect. Steading herself on the railing as they made their way towards Erica who was nursing her own glass of wine.

 _"Sorry to interrupt, but we're off to the bathroom"_ explained Olivia

 _"Actually that sounds like a great idea, excuse me"_   said Erica in relief.

 _"Thank you"_ breathed Erica as they exited the room " _that was getting boring"_ she said looking over her shoulder.

" _Don't say I don't do anything for you"_ slurred Olivia hugging her friend tightly around the waist as they walked towards the bathroom.

Just the three of them stood in the cubicle. Like Olivia had expected everyone else must of been waiting for half time. A tango of nervous excitement dancing in the pit of Franky's stomach. It was the opportunity she was waiting for all afternoon.

 _"I'm going to put music on while I pee - you don't need to hear that"_ Olivia slurred as she stumbled into a cubicle giggling to herself, a fast paced song soon echoing loudly off the walls.

Chewing on her bottom lip, it seemed like an eternity before Olivia clicks the lock of her cubicle shut but the moment it does, bolstered by the alcohol she had been consuming and with fire in her eyes she moves towards Erica who was pressed against the wall.

 _"Not here"_ mouthed Erica holding out her hand in a feeble attempt to keep Franky at arms distance.

 _"anyone could walk in, Olivia ..."_ Erica whispered in panicked desperation looking quickly at the closed cubical door. A crackle in her voice.

 _"Do you care?"_ breathed out Franky in a deep hushed voice filled with desire.

Drifting smoothly forward she couldn't wait any longer, the throbbing desire that was engulfing her all too consuming, her heart beating against her chest, a rushing sound swirling around her ears excitement building within her in the knowledge that anyone could walk in at any moment. Time was of the essence.

Her heart hammering faster than she could imagine as she moves within centimetres of Erica, their eyes fixed onto each other, her fingers momentarily fumbling as she begins to unbutton Erica's jeans in hast with one hand while the other rolls around the back of Erica's neck drawing her near. Hot shivers run down her legs as Erica does not protest to her sliding her hand down the front of her jeans. Her head swims, all previous thoughts stopped in their tracks as Erica's resistance begins crumbling before her eyes. Sweat forming in the nape of her neck, there is only one desire, one wish that matters right now. She had to feel Erica.

Inhaling deeply as she slides her hand inside Erica's silky underwear and slowly traces her finger along the edges of Erica's soft swollen lips, a burning heat rips through her as Erica silently gasps arching her back against the wall, her blue eyes still firmly locked onto Franky's emerald green while pushing her pussy towards Franky, her mouth open with a look of absolute desire and fear screening across her face. Erica was just as wet as Franky was. Feeling herself getting wetter and wetter as she watches Erica's body shake beneath her touch. Teasing Erica with her soft touch she continues to trace her finger along the edges of Erica's soft warm folds, taking every ounce of constraint not to dip her fingers inside of Erica, knowing that if she did she wouldn't be able to stop and this here was just entree to a delicious main course that was still to come.

 _"Fuck I want you"_ Franky confesses, breathing hotly into Erica's ear moving in even closer _"I can't wait to fuck you"_

The smell of Erica's perfume ensnaring her senses. A heat building within her as Erica's hips rhythmically move back and forth as she desperately grinds against Franky's finger that was teasing her to a shivering tremble by purposely avoiding all the spots to bring her ultimate climax but still undoubted pleasurable.

 Slowly pulling her hand away at the sound of the toilet flushing, leaving Erica silently panting before her. A smile crosses her faces as she watches Erica hastily zip up her jeans while shaking her head in dismay. Intense feelings still coursing through her veins. They didn't have long but it was enough to fuel the undisclosed desire burning within her.

Waiting to catch Erica's eye with a sly grin and a cock to her eyebrow she slowly brings her wet fingertip to her lips and traces it slowly along her bottom lip. The cheeky streak that resides within her dancing with joy at the shocked look on Erica's face. The end of the game couldn't come quick enough.


	13. After the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another long one.

Stealing sideway glances and secret smiles, the intensity between Erica and Franky was nearing that of players on the field. A warmth rolling through her every time they caught each other's eyes quickly followed by a gentle secret knowing smile, reminiscence of their days at Wentworth. You never realise how intertwined you are with someone until you try not to look at them. It's virtually impossible to keep your eyes from drifting to where they are. Smiling to herself, Franky remembered the countless days their eyes were drawn to each other in the exercise yard at Wentworth. The harder Erica tried not to look at Franky the quicker her resilience fell always leaving Franky smiling and feeling giddy as a high school girl. This was their little secret then and now. This was theirs and only theirs, it always feels magical to own something with another that no one else owns.

The smell of Erica still on her fingertips, Franky could feel her chest swelling in happiness. Feeling extremely comfortable and relaxed, lost in her thoughts of Erica and what the remainder of the day could bring, the simultaneous buzzing and ringing of her mobile phone almost made her jump in surprise.

A sensation of icy cold water trickling down the back of her neck began, her heart instantly sinking as she reads the message.

_"Enjoying the game?"_

Chewing on her bottom lip starring at the phone, her insides squirming, a sickening feeling instantly replacing the warm feel that just was. Bridget.

It was as if she had a sixth sense, to text Franky right now. She hadn't expected Bridget to text and the truth was she was enjoying herself so much she hadn't thought of her today. That realisation making her feel guiltier and sicker than ever.

The same thought processes running through her mind that had kept her awake all Sunday night after Lia's began rolling over and over again, _Fuck I was just want to be a good person_ she thought. _What the fuck am I doing? Bridget's been so good to me. Why can't I do the right thing for once. I'm always fucking people over._

Confusion plaguing her thoughts, _"Yeah, it's full on, lots of people"_ was all Franky could manage to reply " _How's NZ?"_

Tapping her leg vigorously against the concrete floor her eyes are focussed solely on her phone not daring to look over to Erica. She was sure that Erica would be able read what was running through her mind.

 _"The conference dinner is tonight, New Zealand is gorgeous, we'll have to come some time"_. beeped her phone.

Franky's stomach dropping even further, guilt sitting hard on her chest, as she replies

" _Awesome, sounds great"_  

It was all she could manage to reply.

 _"Better get ready for tonight, enjoy the game xxx_ " wrote Bridget back.

Sitting staring at her phone, guilt burning through her insides like gasoline. The roar of the crowd around her now barely audible as she sat transfixed looking at her phone in an eth _erised state.  What the fuck am I doing? Why the fuck do I do this? Is it that hard for me to do the right thing?_ The words replaying over and over, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

 _"Oohhh that reminds me"_ exclaimed Olivia rummaging through her oversized hand bag, she had just plonked on her lap, some how managing to break through Franky's thoughts.

 _"Here it is. For you"_ she said handing Franky a modern smart mobile phone.

Noticing the confused look on Franky's face Olivia continues slurring a little as she spoke, 

 _"It's not the latest iPhone, it's the 4s, my niece took my 5, I've got the 6, so now you can get rid of that old thing"_ she said pointing to the antiquated phone _"and hang out with us cool kids"_

Holding the gifted phone in her hand despite its larger size than her current phone it was remarkably light. Franky was lost for words.

" _You sure? How much do I ....."_

 _"Of coooourse"_ cooed Olivia interrupting her before she could finish her sentence while pushing Franky's shoulder playfully, " _it's been sitting in the top draw collecting dust for years now."_

 _"Hope you got rid of all your tittie photos"_ Michael said grabbing his muscular pecks and jiggling them up and down laughing.

"There wouldn't be any left there. Would there?" said Olivia a little concerned.

Both Michael and Olivia breaking out into giggles. Their laughter relaxing Franky a little and drawing out a small smile.

" _Thanks_ " was all Franky could manage. she wasn't used to people giving her things without expecting something in return and Erica's friends had been beyond generous for someone they had just met.

Franky held her breath as her phone beeped again. Relief washing over her as she sees the message is from her friend Mish and not Bridget.

_"Hey slapper, mum wants to know if you're coming for lunch 2morrow still?"_

In the commotion of the week Franky had completely forgotten she had arranged to have lunch at Mish's mum place.

 _"Yeah totally"_ she replies feeling a little of her happiness returning.

She was looking forward to seeing Mish's mum she was fun and a wealth of wisdom.

" _Awesome, pick you up from your chicks place?_ " came the reply text from Mish

A hard lump forming in the heart of her throat as the acidic guilt began rolling through her body again. Looking up from her phone, she catches Erica's eye, a swell of confusion toiling through her body now flushing with heat. Erica's clear blue eyes sparkling against the warm honey glow of her cheeks drawing her in. Her soft smile instantly calming her. She knew what she wanted. Pushing all feelings deep down and rolling her teeth over her bottom lip she types.

 _"I'll be in Fitzroy, I'll send you details_ " wrote Franky.

The bus trip back to Erica's was a noisy affair with Evelyn, Michael and Olivia talking loudly as the alcohol they had consumed throughout the day was taking full effect.

 _"I got a little something for ya"_ sang Evelyn cheerfully pulling out a bottle of wine from her handbag holding it way above her head with a triumphant look on her face.

" _You did not steal that bottle of wine_ " asked Erica in a shocked and disapproving tone, as Olivia and Michael began giggling amongst themselves.

Franky recognised that look and was sure Erica was going to scold her friend for stealing from the company. She herself had been on the receiving end of that look many times.

" _Because_ " Erica continues as she leans towards her handbag pulling out another two bottles of wine _"one will hardly last all the way home."_

Michael and Olivia cheering and clapping loudly as Franky herself began laughing along with them as Erica unscrewed the lid and began to pour the wines, looking more relaxed than she had been all day.

" _How did you get that"_ asked Olivia curiously pointing to a scar on Franky's chest just above her left breast.

A deep scar that Jacs, her arch nemesis in Wentworth had gifted her during a riot. Remembering how Erica herself had asked Franky about the scar in her office and not wanting to be a lagger she made some bad pun about Kim being rough in bed in the hope of deflecting Erica's questioning. It is just one of the many scars that are mapped around Franky's body, proof of a past she's wanting to forget.

 _"That little thing"_ , interrupted Erica before Franky could reply. _"You should see my scar"_ she said lifting her leg to the seat in front and pulling her jeans up. Pointing to a little scar above her knee " _netball grand-final 2002, vicious game_ "

The bus erupting in laughter as Erica and Franky smile at each other, both knowing that Erica had just saved her from having to relive a moment best left forget.

Stumbling off of the bus towards Erica's house, her head light, Franky couldn't help but notice Michael, Olivia and Evelyn whisper something to each other. Taking a few stabs at getting her key into the keyhole Erica finally pushes the door to her home open but not before dropping her keys on the porch giving Franky a perfect view of Erica's taunt backside as she bends over to retrieve them. Rolling her tongue along the bottom of her lips.  _What an arse_ thought Franky aroused and in a state of high anticipation of what pleasures the night would bring.

Leading the group down the hallway, Evelyn knocking the teak buffet along the way, jitters began forming in Franky as tingles of excitement danced on the soles of her feet.

 _"What shall we have?"_ asked Erica reaching a liquor cabinet full of rich amber liquid.

 _"Have you got any gin and tonic?"_ asked Michael

 _"Since when do you drink gin over Vodka or Scotch?"_ Erica questioned pointing to Michael swaying a little.

" _I want gin too"_ chimed Evelyn " _Me three"_ piped in Olivia.

Erica merely crossing her arms and brow in confusion at her friends.

 _"I'll go get some"_ declared Michael

 _"I'll help carry the tonic"_ said Evelyn smiling wickedly to herself " _I'll ummmm help carry the limes"_ giggled Olivia, as all three began making a hasty exit spluttering out in childish laughter leaving Erica standing stunned and rooted to her position hands on her hips.

" _Subtle_ " smiled Franky knowingly as the front door clicked close.

Franky quickly calculating that they would have at least half an hour alone before the others returned. Excitement racing through her veins as Erica's phone beeps.

" _Idiots_ " Erica mutters to herself reading the message she just received while shaking her head, a little smile forming.

 _"What they say"_ asked Franky moving closer towards Erica.

If she had only half an hour she wanted to make the most of every second of it. The dull throbbing between her legs that had tormented her all day beating harder into an partially unbearable feeling.

" _Nothing."_

 _"Now now Miss Davidson no more secrets ay"_ Franky said coyly as she moves even closer towards Erica.

Erica's body stiffening and straightening at the word secret distracting Franky from her advance.

" _Drink_ " offered Erica diverting her eyes quickly from Franky.

Erica's reaction intriguing Franky as she furrowed her brow. Suddenly finding out about Erica's sudden change in demeanour became more important than anything else.

 _"Hey, how did you know what date I was getting out?_ , _who told_ ya" asked Franky jotting out her chin as she made herself comfortable on a near by barstool while Erica prepared drinks.

" _No-one, I found out by coincidence really. There was an incident at the half way house, I was asked to deal with.  I was given a names of new tenants over the next few months and I saw your name so I calculated it"_ answered Erica

" _What incident?"_ asked Franky curiously watching Erica's body language closely.

" _Really sad"_ , said Erica her voice becoming quiet. _"A young girl suicided in the bathroom. The receptionist found her. She was really shaken up I think they were quite close. I took the opportunity to improve the bathroom a bit a little. I hope you liked it"_ said Erica smiling proudly

" _Ha ya fuckin' serious. That bathroom is awesome"_ said Franky impressed with Erica's achievements

 _"I may have suggested it would be not only an appropriate goodwill gesture but a potential PR opportunity for the department to really modernise the bathroom as opposed to merely clean it up. I thought you may have appreciated that."_  said Erica still smiling

Laughing out Franky shook her head from side to side in admiration _"you never cease to amaze me Miss Davidson, always looking out for me ay"_

Erica's smile fading quickly. Her head bowed down not daring to look at Franky.

" _What_ " asked Franky her back stiffening sensing that something was wrong. Her heart beating a little faster not knowing what Erica was going to say next.

" _Franky I..."_ Erica's voice trailing off. 

" _What?_ " pressed Franky the butterflies in her belly now beating frantically.

" _I have a confession"_ said Erica taking a big drink from her glass stalling for time. _"I'm sorry, I knew it wasn't you that gave the drugs to Toni"_ the words flying out of her mouth.

Erica was speaking so fast that Franky barely understood what she was saying. Toni was an inmate from Wentworth, her addiction to drugs consumed every inch of her body, soul and mind. Despite being a mother her interest was more in getting a dirty fix above anything else. She had told Erica that Franky that supplied her the drugs costing Franky weeks in the slot. A time which had cost her standing amongst the women giving Jacs time to reestablish herself as top dog. Momentarily confused before the realisation sunk in. Franky's face had a look as if Erica had hit her. Her insides plummeting sickeningly.

 _"You fucking knew?"_ Franky's said finally. " _You fucking knew and you let me take the fall_? _You sat in your office accusing me and you knew?_ " raising her voice as the depth of betrayal began to seep in.

Erica could not reply instead stood shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

 _"Five fucking weeks Erica"_ continued Franky _"I was in the slot for five fucking weeks"_

Erica remaining silent.

" _You_ " she spat " _put me in the slot. Do you know who it was?"_ anger swelling to the surface.

Erica nodding her head _"Steven Phelphs"_ Erica whispers barely audible.

 _"You're fucking kidding me. The teacher you brought in? Fuck me. Serious. Are you fucking serious. You looked after yourself."_ said Franky in a broken voice.

Franky couldn't explain where the anger came from, it had been bubbling deep within her for some time. Every nerve in her body seem to tauten. She never worked out where the drugs came from. She had practically begged Erica to believe her that it wasn't her that dealt the drugs. She had felt distraught that Erica would think that she would betray her and the reality was it was Erica that had betrayed her instead.

Broken images paraded through her mind of the slot, the discussion in Erica's office, the feeling of being trapped alone in a small cell, the lack of human interaction all twirling around in her mind.

 _"You fucked me over. I can't believe you of all people fucked me over"_ Franky said in disbelief more to herself than to Erica. Hurt weighing heavily in her voice.

Springing  to her feet so fiercely she slams her hand hard on the kitchen counter. The pain shooting through her hand barely noticeable as she was so overcome with rage and distress. Her heart beating violently against her throat like a drum. Her face flooded with colour, eyes welled with tears.

 _"I'm so sorry"_ whispers Erica her voice full of shame.

 _"I gotta get outta here"_ Franky said as she began crashing down the hallway towards the front door.

" _You can't tell me you havnt done anything you didn't regret in prison"_ Erica yelled after Franky her voice cracking.

The words bouncing off the walls and penetrating Franky like a bullet stopping her in her tracks.

 _Regrets, too many to mention_ thought Franky, but one in particular has plagued her endlessly over the years. Meg Jackson, the governor she had accidentally stabbed and killed during a riot. Only a handful of people knew it was Franky who had taken her life, but the fear and threat that someone would tell or find out hung over her like the sword of Damocles. The image of Meg's stunned face lying in a pool of blood would seep to the foreground of Franky's mind demanding analysis and attention over and over. She was tired of thinking of it and as much as she wanted to push it behind her she couldn't. Like slow waves on a shore regret and sadness would wash over constantly. She longed to go back to that moment and catch herself from doing the unthinkable. So many nights she would revisit that scene and fantasise all the different outcomes that could have been, but there was no way she could make it right.

Panting for air Franky hits her forehead against the front door her body writhe in agony. Her jaw quivering in painful agony as she tries to control her tears. Turning she slides slowly down the door to the floor, her pulse pounding in her temples. Placing her wet face between her knees she begins sobbing so loudly that she didn't hear Erica slide down next to her.

 _"I'm so sorry_ " Erica said softly as she cautiously sits next to Franky and slides her arm around Franky's shoulders her own tears streaming down her cheeks.

 _"It's not you, prison fucks everything and everyone up_ " Franky manages to say, wiping her nose of her sleeve and turning to look at Erica.

Looking deeply into Erica's eyes a warmth overtakes her body yet again. Erica's blue eyes glistening like two bright jewels from the tears. The intensity of their look penetrating straight through. There was only one thing that could remove the angst of this moment.

" _Franky_ " purres Erica as Franky raises her hand to Erica's face.

Carefully caressing Erica's cheek she draws Erica close and gently kisses her tear stained cheek. Her heart beating faster as she slowly grazes her lips from Erica's wet cheek to her lips. The soft warm touch of Erica's lips mixed with taste of their salty tears drawing her in further, washing away all the pain. Kissing deeply and hungrily Erica manoeuvres herself onto Franky's lap straddling her, a swell of heat permeating through Franky as she groans in approval and slides her hand around Erica's waist to her backside giving an appreciative squeeze and pulling her even closer.

Moaning into each others mouths, tongues intertwined, the desire to have skin on skin contact practically unbearable and she slides her hand up Erica's shirt and rolls the palm of her hand firmly over her breast, the feeling of Erica's erect nipples under her touch sending shivers down her spine. The deep moans escaping Erica sending a hot searing jolt to her pussy as she hastily unbuttones Erica's shirt. Internally smiling at her prowlness as with one flick she has unclipped Erica's bra. The need to feel Erica's whole body against hers giving her the strength to lift and push Erica onto her back onto the wooden floor, but not daring to break their kiss. She needed to feel inside of Erica and feel Erica inside of her.

Franky's kisses becoming harder almost cannibalistic in their approach as Erica wraps her long legs tightly around Franky's waist with her feet pushed up against the front door behind Franky. Her body flushed with heat as her hand trails down Erica's soft waist to unbutton Erica's jeans as she kisses along the nape of Erica's neck. The scent of her perfume intoxicating, the running of Erica's fingers through her hair mixed with loud moans of delight escaping Erica arousing her beyond words.

Finally giving in to Erica's relentless tugging at her top she kneels up long enough to fling her top and bra off and throw it across the room. Goosebumps shimmy down her body as she catches a glorious view of Erica lying on the floor her shirt wide open exposing perfectly round heaving breasts. Hunger in her eyes as she dips her head towards Erica's hard nipples rolling her tongue around and sucking on them like a lollipop. The sounds of Erica's loud groans ricocheting of the walls sending bolts of electricity straight to her pussy as she continues to nip and sucks hard on Erica's nipples, heat and pain forms where Erica digs her nails deep into her back. The feel of their naked skin pressed against each other burning as Franky presses down on Erica sliding her hand down her jeans and cups her hand around Erica's wet pussy. A deep pleasurable groan escapes her and she inhales deeply at how wet Erica is. The sensation of Erica's soft wet velvety skin against her fingers building a uncontrollable tidal wave of sensations in her. She could not wait any longer.

Her eyes widen with desire as Erica arches her back when she begins kissing her way down Erica's warm body, her fingers hooking around the waist of Erica jeans and silky underwear and lowering them with every kiss and lick downwards. Inhaling deeply as the delicious sweet smell and heat permeates from Erica's wet pussy, overwhelming her as she rips her jeans off throwing them towards her own top. Kneeling up to admire the view she feels her heart actually skip a beat. A light pleasurable tingling caressing her buttocks and her pussy as Erica lies on the wooden floor completely naked except for her boots and open shirt.

Confidence and lust building in her chest. A coy smile forming across her face, eyes focussing on Erica's face as she traces her finger around the soft swollen lips of Erica's pussy, teasing Erica into arching her back even higher. Two finger easily slide in between the soft velvety folds of Erica's wet pussy. Goosebumps race down her body as Erica moans loudly. Sweat forms on the back of Franky's neck as she now pushes three fingers deep into Erica, moving them rhythmically in and out. Erica's hips moving in time with Franky's talented fingers, both moaning in unison with with every deep hard push. All thoughts escaping her as she gets caught in the moment and slides four fingers knuckle deep into Erica who lets out a deep chesty approving groan as she pushes down hard on Franky's fingers. The muscles in her arm straining, her breathing becoming heavier as the throbbing and wetness in her own pussy grows with every breath.

" _Oh god....oh fuck"_ breathes out Erica in staggered breaths.

The sound of the words sending waves of heat through her body. Erica wants this and more.

Still focussed intently on Erica, her breathing becoming erratic as Franky slides her spare hand down the front of her own jeans, she's not surprised to find herself soaking wet. Scooping some of her own juice Franky rolls it into the remaining part of her hand, while curving her thumb inwards towards her palm forming a pyramid shape and slowly but forcefully Franky pushes her whole hand deep into Erica. Hot flushes race through her body as Erica clasps aimlessly at the floor, her groans becoming louder and faster. This was beyond Franky's wildest fantasies.

Instinctively moving together, their breathing ragged and fast, sweat forms in the nape of her neck as she pushes deeper and deeper into Erica letting her fingers dance against the inner walls of Erica's core. Feeling Erica's pussy's tightening painfully around her engulfed hand she watches in anticipation.

Erica's eyes shut tight her body squirming beneath her in absolute pleasure, the deep stuttering sounds of rapture coming from Erica were far sexier than her imagination had ever let her experience. Her free hand firmly on Erica's waist holding her tightly riding her into an obscenely loud howling orgasm.

 _"Fuck me"_ whimpered Erica panting and laying limp on the floor as Franky slowly removes her hand from deep inside Erica.

" _Thought I just did Miss Davidson"_ said Franky a victorious smile fixed to her face, her own pussy still throbbing and laughing as she dips in for a kiss, excited, wanting more of Erica.

Erica's body shaking and wriggling beneath her touch.

" _Fuck"_ breathed out Erica " _Give me a minute. I feel like electricity is racing through me"_ she begged shaking her legs vigorously beneath Franky.

 _"I'm that good huh, looks like I'm the one in charge now"_ winked Franky unable to keep the cockiness out of her tone.

Erica's eyes widening to the challenge. Between panting breaths and catching her unprepared Erica easily flips Franky onto her back pinning her to the ground holding her hands firmly above her head. Laughing out loud Franky tries to push Erica off unsuccessfully.

Holding Franky firmly in place Erica dips her head a determined look on her face and whispers hotly in her ear,  _"You can't always be in control"_ before gently rolling her tongue along the rim of Franky's ear stopping only to suck on her lobe.

Erica's warm breath sending a new army of goosebumps down her spine. Every nerve in Franky's body tingling, on fire, ready for anything. Ericas's teeth grazing across her naked collar bone nibbling and biting in erratic intervals sending shots of excitement bolting through her spine. A heavy moan escapes her as Erica's tongue swipes against her hypersensitive skin. She could feel Erica's lips curving into a slow smile as she kisses her way down to her diamond hard nipples. Erica's soft hair tickling and caressing her skin along the way.

Her nipples aching, throbbing from the pressure of Erica's intense sucking. The sensation sending tingling pleasure down her entire body concentrating around her pussy. Arching into Erica's touch mindlessly, her whole body awake to Erica's attentions as Erica kisses along the cherry blossom tattoo printed along Franky's ribs and hips. Barely controlling the trembling need roaring over her Franky groans as Erica bites hard and grazes her teeth sharply against her hip bone. Franky's mind reeling as Erica releases her from her grip to focus her hands on her breasts pinching and rolling Franky's hard nipples between her fingers.

Erica's hands move downwards, carefully working at her belt and zipper before moving smoothly inside her pants. A flare of white hot desire overcoming her as Erica begins stroking gently along her flush wet folds. Erica's hands work her pants down while Franky kicks off her shoes and socks, the build up of pressure around the apex of her core becoming unbearable.

Her mind and heart racing as she threads her hands through Erica's soft golden locks spreading her legs wide as Erica kisses along her inner thigh until she finds Franky's swollen lips. Moaning aloud as Erica's tongue explores her, licking adoringly around the folds of Franky's womanhood, flicking her tongue against her aching clit until Franky can no longer contain the storm of sensation that rolls over her as she screams out her yearnings deep and shuddering.  

Her orgasm so earth scattering that Franky is barely able to shift her body as Erica kisses her way up over her abdomen and  triumphantly whispers 

_"Who's in charge now Franky?"_


	14. Breakfast

With legs like jelly, Franky takes in a deep contented breath as she traces her hand down Erica's soft slender waist stopping at her backside. A big smile stained to her lips as Erica kisses around her neck.

 _"Shit, Miss Davidson done that before aye?"_  it was as much a statement as it was a question.

" _Maybe_ " smiles Erica teasingly " _Maybe not"_ as she continues focussing on placing tiny little butterfly kisses on Franky's sizzling skin.

A mild twinge of jealousy forming in Franky. She hardly expected Erica to be a virgin but yet she didn't expect her to be with another woman either. A irrational feeling of insecurity and disappointment crept in the pit of her belly. She wanted to be the one who burst Erica's hetro-happy bubble, she wanted to be the one who was special enough that Erica would take the risk of facing her inner desires on.

" _Reeeeally_ " she asks " _do tell?"_ tracing her tongue against the front of teeth, her curiosity baiting her.

 _"A lady never tells"_ Erica replies smugly

 _"Well given the way you fuck, not sure you're in the lady category anymore"_ Franky laughs out, still curious about who Erica may have slept with, as she feel Erica's lips smiling against her skin.

" _Well..."_ Franky starts, a noise stops her mid sentence

Her body stiffening as she shoots upright into a sitting position startling Erica. In the distance she could hear the chatter and gaggles of laughter of people walking up the street. Erica's friends must be coming back she thought.

" _Shit"_ Franky says as she hastily looks around the hallway for their clothes.

She's always been and exhibitionist, particularly when it came to sex. In prison it was a power tactic. Often she would have sex with Kim in a new inmates cell, it was her way of establishing authority, showing who was boss. This was different. She couldn't quite explain it other than she didn't want Erica's friends to walk in and find them sprawled naked across the floor, feeling it would be disrespectful to both Erica and her friends.

Pushing Erica swiftly off of her Franky hastily scrambles to collect the clothes flung across the hallway. Erica's blank stunned look turning into acknowledgement when she too hears the voices. An amused expression crossing her face as she enjoys watching Franky's frantic attempts to dress.

Smiling Erica says _"Relax, it's not them"_

Erica's words stopping her midway from clasping her bra back on

" _What?"_

" _People walk up and down this street all the time, the text message before said they weren't coming back"_

 _"Well you could of told me"_ answers Franky her cheeks reddening a little from embarrassment as she drops her bra to the floor.

It was normally her role to be blasé one.

" _And miss cool calm collected Franky Doyle all in a flutter"_ said Erica smiling, her face beaming with delight " _never_ ".

 _"Well, I think you owe me"_ Franky says playfully as she licks her lips.

 _"Do I now?"_ Erica replies raising her eyebrows matching Franky's playful tone

" _Yep_ " Franky says matter of factly crossing her arms over her now naked chest, like a stubborn child.

 _"Well I'll see what I can do"_ Erica says laughing as she rises from the floor, making her way towards Franky, her crinkled shirt providing some modesty to her otherwise naked body.

Franky's heartbeat quickening once more, this was a different side of Erica that she hadn't seen before sexually confident and available. Franky had always known that Erica has a deep sexual hunger but to experience it first hand was another sensation all together.

 _"I think there might be something behind that door"_ Erica continues nodding towards a closed large wooden door that presumably leads to Erica's bedroom " _that might satisfy you"._

                    *****

The tapping sunlight across her face wakes Franky prematurely. Streaks of sunlight penetrating the room as Franky rubs her knuckles into her eyes before stretching her arms far above her head moaning and yawning at the same time. The soft sheets hug her body as her eyes begin focussing on the room. The morning light trickling through the window shining off some necklaces hanging precariously off the corner of the mirror of Erica's modern vintage dresser, that holds clusters of perfumes and jewellery placed neatly on it.

Franky's eyes trace the room taking in the surrounds. She hadn't noticed any of the fixtures the night previous, her attentions were focussed purely on Erica's body.

Erica's room was a perfectly designed mix of modern and old furniture that reminded her of Scandinavia, not that she had been there, but it was how she imagined it to be. It has an essence of being functional yet calming, splashes of bright cheery colours scattered through the room complimenting the otherwise plainer wooden fixtures. The crisp white linens of Erica's bed perfectly matched with vibrant green botanical print cushions and quilt cover giving Erica's bedroom a soothing atmospheric quality. Franky could just imagine spending her mornings lying there watching the clouds go by through the large wooden framed bay window.

Smiling to herself as she notices the large oil painting of vibrant orange flowers from Erica's office was positioned predominantly above the bed head. _I was never too far from your mind aye_  she thinks. She had always thought it was uncanny how similar that painting was to her own artwork of the cherry blossom tattoo etched onto her own skin.

Carefully rolling to her side to admire the flawless porcelain skin of the woman lying next to her. A broad smile creeps across Franky's face as she watches Erica's shoulders gentle rise and fall. She was in a deep sleep, her face relaxed and peaceful. Wanting nothing more than to curl up into the curve of Erica's body, Franky gently traces her finger against Erica's bare shoulder, so soft and not a knick or scar to be seen.

Erica's lips are slightly parted that she can see a little hint of a pink tongue, reminding her of the picture Erica has text her of Michael but far far sexier. _Erica's friends gotta thank them_  thought Franky, they had set the path for her and Erica since their encounter at Lia's. _If she had not gone to Lia's,_ her thoughts stopping suddenly a cold shiver creeping over her body _, if Bridget had not take her to Lia's then she wouldn't have bumped into Erica let alone be lying naked next to Erica._

A molten of guilt slowly oozing through her insides at the thought. Bridget had been gone for less than 4 out of her 10 day work holiday and here she was in bed with another woman. Franky's mind begins to race over the perplexity of the situation. Bridget is fantastic, supportive and loving but as soon as she's within Erica's proximity all those thoughts escape her and her sole focus is Erica. The whole situation hurts her deep in the pit of her core making her feel sick but it also feels so great at the same time. How's is it possible to feel delighted and like horrible monster all at the same time?

Her stomach grumbles loudly. It's a welcomed distraction to the thoughts that are beginning to circle through her mind. She hadn't eaten in ages, there was food at the football match but she had hardly touched it. _I'm going to make breakfast_  thought Franky not wanting to further indulge in the thoughts of what her next step would be, let alone what she would say once Bridget arrived home. _I'll deal with it later, not now_ thought Franky.

Cooking had always soothed her, it gave her time to think and focus on one ingredient at a time while she created her dishes. Cooking had become her escape from her surroundings, it had always helped her clear her head, it was easy to get lost in the moment when your sole focus was ensuring the dish was perfect.

Slowly easing herself out bed Franky sees Erica's crinkled shirt on the floor. Her own clothes had not made their way into the bedroom but lay somewhere down the hallway. Soaking in the scent of Erica's alluring perfume that loiters in the soft fabric, Franky closes her eyes, _Fuck she smells so good_ thought Franky. The silken fabric feels delightful against her naked skin.

Mindful not to make too much noise and wake Erica, Franky cautiously makes her way towards the kitchen. Desperately trying to ignore the thoughts of Bridget playing in the back of her mind. Erica's large refrigerator stood humming quietly in the kitchen. The silver doors scattered with a small number of magnets that held up pictures of Erica and her friends at various parties laughing and hugging each other as a testimony of their strong bond. The images kindling memories of the friendships she developed in Wentworth particularly Boomer, a meek smile growing across her faces as she recalls Boomers bellowing voice and uncoordinated dance moves.

Breathing out heavily Franky yanks the fridge door open, the contents taking her by surprise. Almost barren except for a number of wine bottles, a variety of gourmet cheeses, cold meat slices, a handful of loose eggs along with and a small mixture of condiments. _Not a lot of options_ thought Franky

 _"It's a bit bare"_  came a sleepy voice from behind startling Franky into a quick spin.

Franky's thoughts of food disappearing instantly as Erica stands in Franky's own shirt unbuttoned down to just below her breasts, hanging to just below her womanhood. The shirt is slightly tighter on Erica than Franky particularly around the breasts. A desire instantly building within her as her pulse begins to quicken. She's mesmerised at view. Erica's bed hair falling in soft messy curls around her shoulders. Despite just having woken up she was stunning. Something radiated from within that rendered her irresistible. Franky's eyes scanning her tall frame and long legs, Erica looked like s Victoria's Secret model, her sleepy blue eyes were simply spellbinding, instantly Franky wanted to reach out and touch her lips.

 _"Are you planning on making breakfast? "_ Erica croaks out, her voice raspy from sleep.

_"Not a lot of options aye"_

_"Surely with your culinary expertise you'll find something to make"_  offers Erica stifling a yawn

 _"Tell me what you want me to do?"_ Franky says desperately pointing to the minimal items in the fridge

" _What?"_ asks Franky noticing Erica smiling to herself as tinge of rouge started to rise in her cheeks

Erica shaking her head smiling says _"it's nothing"_

" _Tell me"_ Franky says as she swaggers towards Erica.

Erica' smile breaking out wider _"I....it's embarrassing, I can't"_ she says turning her head away from Franky in a feeble attempt to hide her smile and growing embarrassment. 

Laughing out loud " _you have to tell me now_ " Franky pushes as she slides her arms around Erica waist, pulling Erica's shirt with her to reveal a hint more of Erica breasts.

The secret reveal instantly starting a warm feeling of excitement rolling through her belly and downwards forming a new flow wetness in her pussy.

 _"God I can't believe I'm going to tell you, I'll never hear the end of it"_ huffs Erica playfully as she slides her hands over Franky's shoulders.

" _Yeeesss_ " drawls out Franky as she tips her head and begins placing little kisses on Erica's neck smiling in anticipation.

" _I....."_

" _Mmmm_ "

 _"Back in Wentworth days, I had a dream one night you said that to me. Happy now"_ Erica breaths out, craning her neck giving Franky more access to kiss and nibble on her soft skin.

Erica's confession drawing an enormous smile from Franky making it hard continue kissing. A hunger building within her.

 _"and what were we doing in this dream"_  mumbles Franky in between kisses, as she traces her hands towards Erica's backside.

Excitement wiring through her body as her palms caress Erica's naked buttocks sending the desires racing through her into overload. Tingles danced down her body from her head to her toes. Tracing her mouth around Erica's jawline until it hovers over her mouth

 _"We were in your cell...."_ Erica whispers

The words igniting an hurricane of unwavering heat within her that she didn't need to hear anymore as she lunges into a passionate kiss.

The number of times Franky had fantasies about Erica entering her cell in the dead of the night were too many to recall. A surge of electricity crackling in the air around them. Excitement blazing in her chest. Erica instantly responding, returning Franky's hard kisses. Erica and Franky's hands moving hungrily over each other's body desperate for skin on skin contact as they clumsily manoeuvre there way around the room towards the hall way. When Erica runs her hands through Franky's hair and yanks hard the excited pressure in Franky is too much, she pushes Erica hard against the wall her blood pulsating in her temples. Their lips crushed together in hungry kisses. The acceleration of her heartbeat building as she rips at Erica's shirt, a button the first casualty of her desire as it drops to the wooden floor. The sounds of Erica's loud groans only intensifying the desire. The way Erica is pushing her body into Franky, engulfs her senses, stealing away her worries and thoughts leaving her light headed and feeling alive. Overwhelming heat sears through her body as she pushes two fingers deep into Erica's pussy. The sound of Erica's groans ricochet off the walls sending jolts of pleasure straight to her already pounding pussy. Franky's mind swirls as Erica pushes her hard against the opposite wall not breaking their ferocious kisses. The pain of the impact barely noticeable in comparison to the aching throbbing pain that was between her legs. Franky wants her, on her back, on top, any way she can have her. Like a pinball they bounce off the walls knocking pictures, trinkets on the floor without a worry, until they reach Erica's bedroom. Waves of heat ripple through Franky as she pushes Erica on the bed. Her body and mind operating on fast forward with no off switch in sight as Erica skilfully flips Franky onto her back breaking their kiss to concentrate on sucking hard on her nipples. Franky's groans loudly as her nipples pulsate pleasure down to her pussy.

 _"Come up here"_ orders Franky's pulling at Erica's hips and directing her upwards. _"I wanna taste you"_

The look of confusion on Erica's face was only momentary _, "I'll suffocate you"_ she manages to say in ragged breath

" _Now_ " demands Franky not willing to negotiate or break the intensity of the moment.

Goosebumps trickle down her spine as Erica succumbs to her demand and begins to manoeuvre her hips towards Franky's cocky smile.

Groaning in approval as the soft cushion of Erica's lips reach her mouth. The sweet taste of Erica coating her tongue as she begins to roll her pussy along Franky's mouth. Franky's holds onto Erica's hips tightly, her own pussy bursting at the seams as she watches from below as Erica's breasts move with the rhythm of her hips grinding along her mouth. The pressure in her pussy magnifying as whimpering moans seep from Erica's lips as she grasps onto the wall to steady herself. She tastes delicious thinks Franky, loving the sensation of her velvety flesh against her lips.

Franky lets out a moan in protest as Erica lifts herself off of her, stopping herself from complaining only when she realises Erica is carefully spinning herself around so she can concentrate on Franky's own needs at the same time. She can feel the goose bumps rise on her skin as the tips of Erica's nipples carcass against her torso as Erica's mouth journeys to Franky's waiting centre. She had imagined so many sexual positions with Erica, but 69ing the former governor of Wentworth wasn't one of them.

The first flick of Erica's warm tongue against her strained clit making her shudder and breath out. The built up desire making it difficult to concentrate on her own task at hand as the slick movements of Erica's tongue toil around her clit. It was like trying to combat a tidal wave that was cresting over her body. Moaning into each other lips as they stroke their tongues against their flush silky flesh, their bodies so close, that only a mere glimmer of light could be seen between them. Erica's hips moving in hypnotic rhythm against Franky tongue building a billow of desire within her, taking every ounce of constraint Franky had in her body not erupt. Electric prickles cruise down her spine. Erica's mouth was so warm, the caress of her lips and tongue against her pussy softer than she could have imagined willing the low moans to escape her.

A rush of heat skims through her body at the feeling of Erica's clit hardening against the long strokes of her tongue, the muscles in Erica's legs shaking above her, Erica was tipping over the edge, Franky holds her in position licking faster and harder. Erica's succumbs first, her warm loud moaning breath and ragged licks against Franky hypersensitive clit sending sensations swirling through the tissues of her womanly folds as she too arches her back, fiery liqueur shoots through her body as she follows Erica into the storm of sensations. A plunging shudder runs through her as she gasps and moans out in pleasure. Leaving both Franky and Erica laying boneless and panting.

 _"Your dream go something like that?"_ Franky manages to say between panting breaths

 _"Something like that"_ replies Erica as she lazily crawls up to meet Franky with a kiss. Her face flushed.

Melting into the kiss, Franky's nipples harden at the taste of her own juices on Erica's lips as she deepens the kiss. Her arms coiling around around Erica's waist, she gently pushes Erica on to her back. Cupping Erica's pussy in her hand, her lips curve into a smile at how wet Erica is. Pushing her fingers deep in between the soft wet folds of Erica's pussy

 _"I'm not done just yet Miss Davidson"_ she says with glint in her eye.

                  ******

The ring of the doorbell startling both Erica and Franky awake.

 _"Fuck, what time is it?"_ says Franky every thought instantly in high definition.

She had fallen asleep again. With cat like reflexes Franky was out of the bed scrambling to find clothes.

 _"My mate Mish is picking me up for lunch at her mums"_ Franky explains to a confused and dazed Erica

" _Shit_ " Franky's say holding up her shirt remembering it became torn during the heat of the moment earlier that morning.

" _We broke it this morning"_ said Franky

" _We_?" mocked Erica smiling _"more like you_ " she says swiftly wrapping a dressing gown around herself. _"borrow something of mine"_ offers Erica _"I'll make your friend a coffee, maybe have a quick shower so ...."_ Erica's voice trailing off

 _"So I don't smell like I've got pussy all over me after fucking all night and day"_ Franky says grinning like a naughty teenage school boy.

 _"There's a spare toothbrush in the draw"_ replies Erica ignoring Franky's remark as she makes her way to the front door.

Franky smirks as she notices Erica's reflection in the dresser mirror, a giant amused smile is plastered accross her face.

 _"And don't be too long_ " adds Erica as she throws into the bedroom what clothes and shoes she finds loitering in the hallway before closing the bedroom door.

As Franky enters the ensuite she can faintly hear in the background Erica greeting Mish, inviting her in for a coffee. A warmth fills her, as she smiles to herself. Staring into the bathroom mirror she feels something new, like every single knot she ever had in her body had been untied and let loose.

Stepping into the running shower, a feeling of serenity lights up inside her as the water trickles over her skin. The heat seeping into her pores relaxing her even further. Erica has an array of shower gels to choose from all made from a variety of fruits like pomegranate, grapefruit, kiwi fruit, vanilla and cinnamon and some scrub made of lemongrass and salt, each bottle with its own enticing name like Tahitian escape. Opting for the choice of pomegranate Franky rubs the the gel into her skin, the soft fruity fragrance fills the bathroom. She watches at the suds wash down her skin and dissolve down the drain, feeling even more relaxed as if the suds are carrying her worries away with them.

Franky shivers at the coolness in the air as she steps out of the shower. Quickly wrapping herself in a extra large super soft bath towel she searches for the spare toothbrush in one of the draws. Her eyebrows raise in surprise as she finds not 1 but 6 potentially 7 toothbrushes, all still in their packets. _Why would someone need so many?_ wonders Franky _unless your bringing someone new home every night_ , she thinks wincing at the thought.

She never had been the possessive or jealous type, she was always the confident one in any relationship whether they were platonic or not. Grinding her teeth, she knew it was irrational but the thought of someone else kissing and touching Erica agitated her. _She's probably one of those people that changes their tooth brush ever 2 months,_ she thinks trying to convince herself, yet storing the question in the back of her mind regarding the need for such an excess number of toothbrushes for a later date.

Nervous energy builds within her as she vigorously brushes her teeth, she's anxious to get out to the kitchen. Mish was great but tactfulness was not one of her strong points and God knows what she may be telling Erica.

Bending over to spit out the froth from the tooth paste, Franky catches a glimpse of her shoulder in the mirror. Pursing her lips into a smile at the sight of red streaks, nail marks not deep enough to draw blood but enough to raise the skin into welts.

" _Feisty_ " she whispers out aloud to no one in particular as she traces her finger over the bumps of the marks.

She hadn't felt Erica scratch her but now that she had seen the marks she could feel them burning. It was a little reminder of the passion they had shared.

 _Clothes look for clothes_ she told herself, shaking her head back into the moment, she had already left Mish alone with Erica for too long.

Erica's cupboard was full of tailored shirts, blouses, tops, skirts and pants. Despite all being made from fabrics finer than Franky could afford they were not exactly her style. Grabbing her jeans from the floor she makes her way towards a tallboy in the hope of finding more fitting clothes. _This is more like it_ thought Franky as she pulls out a draw lined with casual t-shirts.

Skimming through the options Franky finds what she's looking for a black t-shirt with the tongue and lips Rolling Stones print.

Finally dressed she makes her way out to see what carnage Mish has created. A bounce in her step as she makes her way down the hall. Stifling a laugh as she enters the kitchen. The unconventional view of Erica and Mish sitting at the dining table sharing a cup of coffee, was not a sight she had ever expected to see. Erica in her white fluffy dressing gown and Mish in tight ripped jeans and black tank top exposing a number of colourful tattoos. It was as if she had walked into a parallel universe. 

 _"Hey ya dipshit_ " Franky affectionally says greeting her friend

" _Hey bean flicker_ " replies Mish casually as she takes a sip from her cup.

" _Michelle was just telling me about a ummm, what was her name Mrs Swan."_ Erica says raising her eyebrows smiling a knowing smile _"you know, your year 11 teacher"_ her smile growing at the look of disbelief on Franky's face.

Franky's eyes widen, her jaw becomes slack,

" _Serious. Fucks sake Mish you been here 5 minutes_ " exclaimed Franky 

" _What_ " Mish replies raising her hands indicating her innocence, a small smile she was trying to suppress suggesting otherwise " _all I did was say how did she know you, she said Wentworth, I asked her what she was in for..."_

" _Does she bloody look like she's been locked up"_ interrupted Franky an edge of annoyance in her tone.

 _"It could of been for tax fraud or something, not everyone ditches hot oil on people you know. Anyhow"_ continues Mish before Franky could interrupt again " _she said she was the governor, and I was like you've always had a thing for chicks in power like when you tried to hook up with Mrs Swan"_ explains Mish in a tone that suggested she was completely justified.

 _"Unfucking believable_ " Franky replies shaking her head, hands on hips.

Erica who was watching the exchange between the two with the comfortable smile of a Cheshire Cat " _For what it's worth, I was rather enjoying the story_ " she says smiling into her coffee cup before before taking a long sip, a gleam in her eyes.

 _"Of course you bloody are"_ huffs Franky now directing her attention to Erica

 _"I look forward to hearing how it ends"_ Erica says as tries to keep a smile in check

" _Well.."_ begins Mish 

 _"I don't bloody think so"_ Franky interjects before Mish can finish her story.

 _"We betta get going anyhow"_ Mish says laughing _"mums gagging to see you, she'll have my arse in a sling if we're too late."_

 _"It was lovely to meet you, Michelle"_ Erica says offering her hand to Mish as she rises from the table.

 _"Call me Mish, yeah nice to meet ya too, thanks for the coffee. We'll have to finish that story_ "

 _"Nah you won't_ " Franky says matter of factly, directing her friend out of the kitchen and down the hallway, Erica in tow.

Silence settling over them, as they arrive at the front door, an uneasy awkwardness in the air. Sensing the change energy in the air, " _I'll wait for you in the car"_ Mish offers purposely leaving Franky and Erica alone.

" _So_ " Franky says gently tugging on the straps of Erica's dressing gown.

" _So_ " replies Erica coyly

_"I might have to keep this t-shirt hey."_

" _Really_?" Erica replies slowly pulling out Franky's underwear from her dressing gown pocket and dangling it from her index finger, " _well I guess I'll just have to keep this."_

 _"You're full of surprises"_ laughs Franky licking her smiling lips as she leans in for a kiss.

 

  _"She's hot, feel like sharing_?" asks Mish nonchalantly as Franky sits in the car.

 _"Not really_ " laughs Franky knowing her friend was offering a compliment and not actually asking to share Erica.

" _Sure_? _She's got nice tits. I checked em out when she gave me my coffee"_ explains Mish as her car rumbles into gear.

Before Franky can reply Mish asks _"So what's happened to the other one you were hooking up with anyhow? The one with the cat."_


	15. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I thought I had updated the next few chapters before I went overseas.  
> I had this chapter on my e-mails, the others are on my computer when i get back in a few weeks.....that is if people are still interested in this story??!!??

_"So what's happened to the other one you were hooking up with anyhow? The one with the cat."_

_"Shit"_ exclaimed Franky _"the cat, I gotta feed the fucking cat, you reckon we can swing by first?"_ remembering she hadn't fed Mr Meow since yesterday.

 _"Yeah, probably wouldn't be too good to kill her cat."_ laughs Mish _"You got two on the go hey? You work fast_ " she says winking at Franky in a tone that Franky couldn't quite place.

 _"It's not like that"_ Franky tries to explain her voice low.

Perhaps in the past Franky may have had the odd occasion where partners had overlapped a little but that was years ago when she was much younger, and despite her reputation deep down she had always wanted a partner to share adventures and time with, a partner that challenged her and supported her.

With Mish's words weighing heavily on her, Franky's mood instantly regressing like a black mist had settled upon her washing away the good feelings she just had.

 _"Well if you wanna off load that one"_ she says pointing her thumb over her shoulder _"I'll take her off ya hands"_

 _"What the fuck?"_ Franky says wrathfully, like a dog protecting its bone.

Her own tone and reaction surprising her. She instantly regretted it, recalling the many times Mish had said almost the same thing about other women she had been with, but it had never raised a heightened reaction like this.

 _"Just sayin'. She's hot, legs to her neck, killer bod, you can't blame a girl for thinkin' about tapping that can ya"_ Mish replies calmly

 _No you couldn't blame someone for thinking that_ thought Franky as she breaths out a deep silent breath. For Erica had an allure to her beyond just her physicality. Franky understood that more than anyone, she felt it from the moment Erica entered the prison gate. She was like a ray of sunshine against the bleakness and mundane routine of prison. The way her auburn locks flowed over her shoulders. The way her voguish clothes hugged her body, but it was more than that, her prim and proper exterior was casing something she wanted to explore, she knew, just knew Erica would be important to her.

 _"She is hot, and get it out of ya head"_ Franky said calming her tone, telling herself it was just Mish's usual banter

 _"So you really like this one hey?"_ said a smiling Mish, pausing momentarily before adding _"And the other one?"_

Franky's insides shrinking with a nameless emotion as she bites down on her bottom lip. Of course she liked Bridget too.

_"You're gonna have to make a decision soon, don't reckon they'll wanna share"_

Franky's eyes widening in realisation, had Mish purposely been confrontational just to challenge her and get her to think? It had been so long since she had actually seen her friend that she had forgotten some of her tactics. She was so similar to Franky in many ways. She was an analyser, she would always give advice in her own warped way, whether you asked for it or not. She would questions things but she was also very easily swayed and would willingly follow you down the rabbit hole just for fun. That's what Franky loves about her, such a little complex coconut she would call her.

 _"Did you just bait me"_ Franky asked cocking her eyebrow

_"You're just out, you don't need the headfuck of dealing with two chicks, someone's gonna get burnt, might get messy. You gotta enjoy your first taste of freedom"_

A tone of sincerity and concern in Mish's voice that automatically warmed Franky.

 _"When did you become Ghandi?"_ Franky said before softly adding _"yeah I know. But don't wanna think about it, not today"_

Mish nodded in acknowledgement. She had said her piece now it was up to Franky to decide what to do.

 _"She is hot thou. Good arse and those tits mmmm"_ says Mish teasingly pursing her lips as she recalls the sneaky peak she stole down Erica's dressing gown.

 _"Fucking, aye"_ Franky says slapping her friend in the shoulder playfully hard _"forget what you saw"_

Laughing Mish turns out of Fitzroy towards Bridget's home.

****

Sliding her key into Bridget's front door Franky's stomach locks up tightly. Her jaw clenches as she pushes the door open, a sense of dread creeping over her. Funny how one week earlier this house was comfortable but now it felt awkward.

 _"Mr Meow"_ calls out Franky

 _"Wow"_ whistles Mish who had followed her in _"remind me to go to prison so I can score a couple of sugar mama's like you have"_

 _"Mr Meow"_ Franky continues to call out ignoring Mish's comment.

Heading towards the laundry where his food is kept, Franky stops in her tracks as Mr Meow slowly stalks around the corner and sits with in the door way. His tail aggressively swishing from left to right, his triangular ears pricked back. An angry scowl on his face his eyes surveying Franky with a look of disgust and contempt. It was as if he knew what she had been up to while his owner was away and he was not impressed.

 _"C'mon you little bastard, let me feed you"_ Franky says as she enters the laundry and begins filling his food bowl with extra food to make up for the neglect the day previous.

Hunger getting the better of him and he follows Franky into the laundry maintaining a safe distance.

 _"Let's go"_ Franky yells out to Mish once she is satisfied that Mr Meow will begin eating. An overwhelming desire to leave behind the leadened feeling she had in her belly since walking in the front door.

Franky's eyes remain fixed on the road as they drive to Mish's mums. As much she tried to silence the thoughts of what could happen when Bridget came home the thoughts crept through creating a hollowness within her. Pulling up next to a playground Franky watched the children laugh and chase each other without a care in the world. How she longed to be that carefree, they seemed so happy while she sat feeling sad and perplexed.

 _"Oh I fucking love this song"_ yelped Mish excitedly turning the volume on the radio louder.

Franky laughed out loud as her friend began singing out of tune. Her voice becoming louder almost into a yell as the chorus began

_"She's got a body like an hour glass_

_But I can give it to you all the time_

_Bang Bang into the room_

_Bang bang all over you_

_Wait a minute lemme take you there_

_Bang bang there goes your heart"_

Franky laughing out loud, her friends jovial singing relaxing her. The remainder of the drive full of comical banter.

The memories flood back as Mish pulls into her mums drive way. A strange but comforting feeling cruises through Franky. Despite how long she had been away nothing had changed, the house was how she remembered. Modest and unadorned, Mish's mums house was your typical 1960s cream brick veneer Australian suburban house. A hipped roof, tiled with red concrete tiles hugs the painted white window timber awnings and wire mesh screen front. Pink and yellow rose bushes separated by brightly coloured pansies nestled beneath the front window, lined the nearly cut front lawn. How often this home had been her respite and sanctuary from her mothers house. Neat and straightforward it was heaven to Franky.

The front screen door creaks open.

 _"Mum we're here, we had to stop to feed the pussy"_ calls out Mish smirking to herself as she leads Franky to the kitchen, past the lounge room.

Franky smiles as she catches a glimpse of the same brown faux leather lounge suite that she and Mish would lounge about on eating chips and smoking pot when they should have been at school. The aroma of home cooking making Franky's stomach grumble. _Never did get breakfast this morning_ thought Franky.

Wiping her hands on a tea towel, Mish's mum turns from the sink a warm loving face is revealed. Franky can see the the look of delight in her eyes. Instantly a warmth ripples through her.

 _"Franky, welcome home"_ she says as she wraps her arms around Franky pulling her close and embracing her in a tight bone crushing hug. It was as if she was trying to squeeze all the negative things that had happen to Franky out. Franky can feel her nose blocking like sinus as she holds back her tears of appreciation and joy. The embrace feeling so comforting and warm.

 _"Hey Mrs J, long time."_ Franky manages to squeak out

 _"Let me look at you"_ she says holding Franky out at arms distance gently rubbing her arms.

Still a slender woman but her body had aged slightly thought Franky not by a great amount but when you don't see someone for years you notice the differences more. A few extra wrinkles and a few extra grey hairs hidden amongst the dark brown locks.

 _"You're skinny"_ she said _"but you're positively glowing"_ she added

 _"That's because she got laid last night Ma"_ interrupted Mish leaning against the orange laminated counter picking at the salad her mum was preparing. _"She won't tell me what the chicks like in the sack"_

 _"I should bloody hope not. Bloody objectifying the woman like that"_ Mrs Jenkins said turning to her daughter who was smirking childishly _"and stop picking at the food"_

 _"She's a bit of a hotty, long legs, good bod"_ Mish continues ignoring her mum

 _"Is she?"_  catching herself Mrs Jenkins quickly adds _"Well it's not all about looks and sex Michelle, you don't talk about people like that"_

 _"Oh you can talk"_ scoffed Mish _"you've never said that about a bloke have ya? what's his name the French guy on TV and that pommie detective, urggh what's his name, dark hair, always wears a suit"_

 _"Murdoch"_ whispers Mrs Jenkins blushing at the mention of his name

 _"That's it"_ Mish yells pointing at her mum _"Ohhh isn't he yummy, wouldn't mind him investigating my underwear draw if you know what I mean"_ Mish mimics her mum rolling her palms over her breasts _"oohhhh Murdick man ooohhh, come and frisk me, oohhh. You can put that Murdick in my dock"_

Franky throws her head back in laughter as Mrs Jenkins catapults a tea towel at her daughter, while trying to suppress her own smile at her daughters antics. _Fuck I've missed this_ thought Franky

 _"So what is her name and what does she do"_ questions Mrs Jenkins

 _"Depends which one you're talking about"_ Mish adds casually still picking at the salad

Franky feels her stomach drop, a tightness forming in her throat. She shoots Mish a look, the one thing she didn't need was another reminder of her situation especially when it had momentarily escaped her thoughts. She could punch Mish right now.

 _"The one I met this morning is Erica"_ Mish continues nonchalantly

 _"And what does she do?"_ asked Mrs Jenkins Franky wasn't quite sure if she was asking Mish or herself.

Did they realise that Franky was in the room or had they gotten so used to her not being here that her presence wasn't recognised, oh how had the dynamics changed since she had been gone.

 _"Lawyer"_ added Mish answering for Franky _"they met in prison"_

_"Ohhh really, which firm?"_

Franky waves her hand _"I am here you know?"_

Both Mish and Mrs Jenkins looking at her as if realising for the first time Franky was in the room.

 _"Wanna check her out?"_ Mish asks

_"If that's ok with Franky?"_

Franky is momentarily confused, how they check her out, had Mish taken a photo of Erica when she wasn't looking?

 _"The Google is over there"_ Mrs Jenkins said pointing to a thin tablet on the counter, taking Franky's silence as approval to go ahead.

_"Mum it's not a google it's a tablet, Google is the program that you search stuff on"_

_"Who cares what it's called, just pass the bloody thing to me"_ she says holding out her hand,  _"Franky sit"_ she says pointing to a chair at the kitchen table, set for lunch. _"Michelle get Franky a drink. Now what is the name of the law firm Franky"_ she says as she sits on a chair next to Franky, nestling in close so they can both share the screen

 _"Davidson and Bradshaw"_ Franky answers reluctantly.

Curiosity overrides her feeling of discomfort.

 _"Davidson and Bradshaw"_ repeats Mrs Jenkins as she painstakingly types the letters in one at a time using just her index finger. _"Here we go"_ she says selecting the first option

A typical lawyers website appeared before them. Professional yet modern with an splash of bright colours to suggest that the firm is strong but warm.

 _"Go to meet the team"_ Mish says over their shoulders as she places a beer in front of Franky, wedging her head between the two of them. Franky heart beating faster, her hands clamming, Franky could understand the nerves what Mrs Jenkins would say or thought mattered. She was the closest thing to a real mother that Franky had ever had.

 _"That one, there"_ says Mish pointing an excited finger to a smiling Erica

Franky's tummy taking a little tumble at a smiling Erica that projects from the screen. Wearing a flawless tailored suit she had perfect skin, perfect hair. A look of confidence, as if she was totally in control of her thoughts, that this was her domain, confidence excreting from the picture yet still an aura of warmth and professionalism.

 _"Ohh she's in the top row, with all these other men. Must be smart"_ says Mrs Jenkins impressed nodding her head up and down _"how do I make this bigger?_ Tapping frantically at the screen _"She has the same last name as the company"_

 _"Her dad owns it"_ answered Franky

 _"You didn't tell me that"_ says Mish hitting Franky on the shoulder

 _"You found everything else out in 5 minutes, I'm amazed you didn't find out her blood type"_ shot back Franky taking a swig of her beer.

 _"Did you offer Franky a glass"_ Mrs Jenkins said disgusted at her daughter

 _"Just double tap the photo to make it bigger, hurry up"._  Mish responds to her mother _"Want a glass?"_ Mish asks Franky

 _"Nah I'm good"_ answers Franky, quite sure if she said did want one she wouldn't get it from Mish anyhow.   Butterflies building in Franky's belly, as she waits for Mrs Jenkins verdict

 _"She has sincere, caring eyes"_ says Mrs Jenkins approvingly _"she is very attractive isn't she"_

 _"Don't objectify mum"_ teases Mish

 _"Well she looks lovely Franky"_ she says ignoring her daughter _"And there's another one Michelle said",_  an edge of concern in her voice.

Sensing Franky tense up at the mention she gentle Pats Franky on the legs

_"it'll all work out, universe has a funny was of giving you signs just have to look for them"_

Franky could tell she wanted to say so much more but refrained.

 _"Mums become spiritual in her old she laughs Mish_ airing quotation marks around the word spiritual

" oh shut up, you prat. It's true go with your gut, and look for the signs. Now shut up and help me serve lunch" Franky's laughter is interrupted by the sound of her phone receiving a message.

Trying to suppress a raucous laugh, a wide smirk rises as she reads the message

A cheeky streak of excitement racing through her.

_"Franky Doyle! I have a hiccie!!!!!. I'm not bloody 13 years old any more!"_

Contemplating her reply before replying, Franky begins to type, her eyebrow cocked in anticipation to what Erica's reaction would be. 

_"You had hiccies at 13. I'm shocked and here I was thinking you were a good girl. Don't worry they match the scratch marks down my back"_    Proud with with reply Franky sat excitedly waiting for the reply, a wide grin fixed to her face imagining the look on Erica's face as she read the reply.

 _"I've always been a good girl... very good"_   came the reply thick with innuendo and double meaning.

A warmth coursing through Franky straight to between her legs again. _You wanna play do ya,_ thought Franky.

But before Franky could think of a fitting reply, she received another message.

_"Seriously how do I explain this at work, I can't wear a skivvy"_

Franky's own reply came easy _"Don't go. Hang out with me instead, we can compare war wounds'_

Franky held her breath waiting for the reply, her eyes focused on the screen as she held her breath in anticipation. A nervousness and something should only describe as fear racing through her. What if last night was just a once off, on a whim Erica had given into her desire. Never had she felt this nervous before about another person, her stomach twisted at the feeling of not being in control. After what seemed like an eternity, her phone beeped.

_"What time and where?"_

_"Well that's a nice big smile Franky"_ interrupted Mrs Jenkins _"must be someone special."_


End file.
